Their Dirty Little Secrets
by Viva La Amore
Summary: A family affair with a menacing twist. Love, drama with a pinch of angst mixed into the story. What is missing in the Briefs family? Why are there so many unanswered questions that could drive a girl mad. Main Character Bulla Briefs and life is changing under her feet, will she adjust or resist?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

Looking over the balcony in her mother's massive garden that could have been mistaken for a state park Bulla tapped her pencil on her book as she impatiently shook her foot. Her mind was running wild her mother had told her this morning before she left for school they need to _talk. _The conversation could have been about anything really. Bulla had tried to back track all her lies from the last month or two and then tried to think of the truth of those lies. She gave up on her futile attempt of homework and slammed down the book.

Bulla looked at her phone and the time blared 6:00 on the dot into her cerulean eyes. As if on cue her mother pulled up into the wrap around driveway of the mansion. She saw her mother talking on the phone and smiling as she knew exactly who she was talking to. Bulla rolled her eyes and decided to meet her doom with pride and her favorite coffee and pastry that she picked up from the local beanery. Bulla grabbed the plea of innocents and met her mother in the living room.

Propping herself up on the Italian imported black marble she waited for her mother the get off the phone. Bulla did her best not to seem nervous so she put on her best poker face and watched her mother hang up the phone and look at her. "I picked up your favorites on my way home". Bulma narrowed her eyes at her teenage daughter and accepted the gifts and set them aside. "What did you do this time, get suspended"? Bulla nervously laughed and thought about it just in case.

"No, I was just being a loving daughter, as always". Bulla said with a fake smile. Bulma rolled her eye and sat down her phone on the counter top and took a bite out the muffin as she stared down her daughter. She shrugged her shoulders as she took off her blazer and pushed herself up against the opposite counter to look at a version of her younger self. "Anyways, I have some news for you". Bulla instantly got excited since her mother was the best gift giver.

"Oooo, I do like news. Is it in the form of something shiny"? Bulma shook her head and laughed as she took another bite of the muffin. "Nope. It comes in the form of dinner with a certain king". Bulma said looking at her daughter's expression over the rim of the coffee mug.

Bulla's entire expression change at the mention of a _certain king. _"No mom. I'm not going. I hate him". Bulma sat down the cup and looked over to her daughter as she hoped down on the counter. "Bulla when the King of the Saiyan Empire invites you to dinner, you go and you are coming. Plus his son is going to be there. I want you to finally meet him". Bulla rolled her eyes again and shook her head.

"No, mom. I don't like him and I really don't want to meet his son. I'm sure his reputation perceives him as a massive whore". Bulla said walking over to the fridge and grabbing a can of soda pouring it into a cup for herself. Bulma frowned and stared at her.

"I don't care but you're going and Bulla I taught you better to believe everything you hear. I'm sure you wouldn't have friends if people believed what they said about you. Dinner is at his beach house tonight at 8:00". Bulla covered her face and nodded. "People do believe everything and I don't have real friends anyways. I don't see why you like Vegeta. He's a total asshole and you've been dating him for like three years and he is still an asshole". Bulla said looking through her own phone as she googled the young prince.

"Well Bulla, I love him and I want you to really try to get to know him and his son". Bulla narrowed her eyes at her mother. She had never really demanded anything of her so what was it that she wanted from her this time. "Mom, I'm not going it's going to be awkward and I try to avoid people I'm not fawn of". Bulla said as she felt her mother's temper begging to rise in the large restaurant styled kitchen.

"No, you're going. I didn't give you a choice. Now pick out something pretty for an audience with a king". Bulla looked at her mother as she stared her down. She exhaled sharply as began to protest. "Mom why now. I don't get it. You have never forced me to interact with them before. Why is tonight so different than any other?" Bulma took a deep breath and stared at her almost mirrored image of herself. Tossing the rest of the muffin away she looked at her.

"Well, Vegeta wants us to move to his Planet and I agreed to it. You've said you wanted to travel more and I think it's a good idea. "Bulla's mouth almost hit the hardwood floors of the kitchen as she was in utter disbelief of what her mother just said.

"NO! I'm really not going now. I said I wanted to travel I meant on my own damn planet. No mom, I'm not moving and I'm not going to this ridiculous dinner. That would mean I'm okay with this and I'm not". She began to walk away until her mother's words stopped her. "Bulla I haven't been this happy since I met your dad. Believe me he would have wanted me to be happy. Please just do this for me". Bulla looked at the sadness growing in her mother's eyes and got up and headed up stairs.

"I'm going for a run". Bulla said leaving the large kitchen area.

"As long as you're pretty and punctual for this party. I don't care". Bulla change her out to a pair of black spandex shorts and a loose yellow tank top. She flipped her blue hair over and made it into a bun on her head and found her sneakers laced them up. She was out the door just as soon as she got dressed. She turned on her music and stuck the ear buds in and zoned out. Running was always her outlet for so much. Her it was her way of dealing with things if not her anger would get the best of her.

Sometimes she zoned out and ended up running five miles without even thinking.

She hated this idea. Then again she didn't want to upset her mother. She knew that she cared about Vegeta. They had been dating for a long time even before now. Her mother stopped talking to him for many years. Bulla had to admit that she was happier when they were together. Even if Vegeta was an arrogant pig headed jerk but for her mother's sake she would go to this dinner. Would she enjoy it? No. Would she pretend she liked the Saiyans? Nope but she would put on a pretty girl smile and put but the best little black dress and make it happen.

**Vegeta's House- 8:15**

Bulla seen her mother was like a giddy school girl the entire ride. She changed her outfit at least five times before they left and had two cocktails to calm her nerves. Bulla just shook her head and tried not to be bothered by the entire situation. They arrived the beach house and she wasn't sure why she was so surprised that at the grandness of the house. He was the king of an empire.

The house was on the edge of a cliff and looked more like a beach mansion than a beach house. The beach was a little walk from house maybe half a mile hike. The gate opened as they got closer and they entered the front yard from the wrap around drive way. Bulma parked the car and took a deep breath before opening her own door. Bulla had a new look on her mother's beautiful face, anxiety. Bulla fixed her own dress and pulled out her compact to check her make up. She decided to wear a black dress that was tight around her midsection and flowed to the top of her knees. The dress was complimented with black heels that had to be four inches and her long blue hair was parted down the middle with flawless and effortless waves.

Bulma finally exited the luxury car and walked to the door. Bulla was surprised when her mother enter the door code and just walked in. So this is where she was when she was working late at Capsule Corp. They entered the foyer and Bulma smiled when she saw two men sitting on the couch watching a movie of some sort. "Hey guys". Bulma said casually causing them to look at them. Both men were different but similar. A pair of onyx eyes and sparkling blue eyes traced her body.

"Hey Bulma" The lavender haired boy said getting up grabbing his glass. "Trunks this is my daughter Bulla. Don't let her attitude fool you she's actually very nice". Bulma said nudging her daughter in the ribs making her uncross her arms and gave a fake smile. "Nice to meet you Trunks". Bulla said looking at the glass. She wanted whatever he was drinking. She had never met him in her life but he look so familiar as if they'd met before but that wasn't true.

Maybe from his tabloid reputation was what made her seem to know him. Bulla shook his head and looked over to the spikey haired Saiyan king. "Vegeta I see you got a haircut since the last time I saw you. It's…nice." Bulla said looking for a compliment to give him. Which was rare in itself. She made it no secret that she wasn't a fan of his. He smirked and finished his beer and looked over to her mother.

Bulma's last dress choice was the best. A red dress that was long sleeved and short. The back of the dress was non-existing as there was a deep v-cut in it. Bulma a pair of dangling diamond earrings and he hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail that showed her beautiful face. "I'm surprised you're even here. What did you threaten you with?" Vegeta said as his eyes never left Bulma's. "Probably the same thing you threatened him with". Bulla said with a hint of an attitude which received a sharp look from her mom.

"Well, I'm starving lets' eat". Bulma said pulling Vegeta to the patio to start the begging of a very interesting night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bad Tempers**

Bulla sat in her new room, on the new planet in nothing but self-pity and disgust. Her mother was back on Earth where she spent three days out of an earth week there. So on those days Bulla was bored out her mind. Sure her mom was happy shacking up with a King but she was anything but. She hated the food, the culture but at least the men were eye candy but that was beside the point. She wanted to find a running trail but that was pointless but the place was a desert!

Plus everyone pretty much flew and could lift houses with one finger. So running really wasn't a big thing. Bulla hadn't attempted to like the palace. Her room was three times bigger which was nice. It was like her own personal condo. Her mother had made sure her homework was being caught up so she still had to go to school via internet. Bulla hated school but she was starting to miss it.

Bulla opened her balcony window. The breezy was dry but the palace didn't look like it was in the middle of a desert planet. It almost mimicked Earth grassy lawns, gardens and a narrow stream. A lot of Saiyans walked in the courtyard. Bulma had told her that the kingdom was going through a governmental change. Since Vegeta had become king, it was turning into more of a monarchy than a dictatorship that it had been none for, for ages. Vegeta was a lot nicer than his father. Which was saying a lot because she hated Vegeta a lot! The old king was mean and rude when they had first met. He hated her mom and pretty much forbid her mom from seeing Vegeta.

Bulla smiled and knew what would make her happy. Shopping, surely this planet had a mall or something. It was a pretty big trading port too. Bulla refused to wear traditional close. It was so Grecian she wasn't one for dresses but, they were pretty. Women on this planet that didn't fight loved to show off their bodies in a sort of classy way. Bulla ran to her closet and pulled out a pair of cut of jean shorts and a white tube top and a mesh-like grey cardigan.

She slipped on some designer sneakers and walked into her bathroom. Bulla started at her natural beautiful reflection. Her hair was naturally wavy so she just pulled it all up into top knot bun with a few strays escaping. She put on some foundation and a little eye liner and a red lipstick to really make her make-up pop. A little mascara and she walked to grab her purse and was ready to finally get out of the fortress of despair. Bulla walked into the hard wood grand hallways and left the living quarters. Bulla finally made her way to the main building after many wrong turns. Eyes were on her as she went to look for Vegeta. Her mother mad her promise to let him know if she went anywhere.

The only problem was she had no clue where he could been in the massive building. Bulla stopped and looked around for a second and stopped the closes person to her. It was a tall Saiyan with short spikey hair. There was a girl next to him who was short and wore the female soldier uniform. Her eyes were a light brown and her hair was in a long brown braid. "Sorry, but do you know where Vegeta is"? The girl's eyes bulged at the informal use of her kings' name.

"Who do you think you are refereeing to my king in such an informal way girl?" The female said almost growling at Bulla. Bulla rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Who I am isn't anything you need to know. Plus I don't think I asked you anything to begin with". Bulla said turning away from the imitate threat. The taller male smiled at her. The female closed in on Bulla about to strike as the man grabbed her hand before she could strike her.

"Calm your self Valese". He said, not taking his eyes off of Bulla for a minute. "You must be the girl that Trunks was telling me about, I'll take you to him". Valese looked at him puzzled. Who could this alien know that she could call the king by his family name, she didn't like it at all? "Valese go check the barracks and make sure everything is ready for mission. I'll meet up with you after I'm finished here". She reluctantly turned away looking at Bulla in disgust.

"Who are you anyways"? Bulla asked as she followed closely behind him taking in his good looks from behind. "Goten Son, my family and the royal family are very close." Bulla nodded and turned on the corner as she continued to follow him outside. The smell of flowers and fresh water filled her nose. "What did Trunks tell you about me? I highly doubt it was good." Bulla said walking next to him with her arms crossed.

Goten gave a hearty laugh. "You could say that. He said you're vulgar and demanding. It just seems like don't mind asserting yourself. It's a good thing". Bulla smiled at him and saw that they were coming up on a small arena. That had a small crowd around it.

Bulla waited to get closer as all eyes turned to her presents as if she was the only women on this planet. Bulla looked up to the intense fight going on right in front of her. Trunks looked over in her direction which was a mistake. He caught a right hook to the face by his own dad knocking him out the ring. The people sitting ring side clapped as Vegeta chuckled at his son's misfortune and his victory. "Well it seems I've won the wager, son. I'm sure Bulla would love your company ". He said laughing cruelly as a servant handed him a towel and he wiped the sweat from his bare chest and brow.

Bulla's total recall kicked in as she replayed what Vegeta said in her head. "Ummm…no. I don't want either one of you for company." The dark eyes of the fellow Saiyan looked at her. "Well that's not your choice girl. Your mother doesn't like the idea of you walking around without protection. Especially in that attire…" He chimed in. Bulla walked closer to Vegeta. "I can take care of myself Vegeta I'm not some pathetic little girl and no offense Trunks I much rather be alone than spend any more time with you".

Trunks got up off the grass and looked at her in confusion. "What part of that was not supposed to be offensive Bulla"? Bulla rolled her eyes at him and looked back to Vegeta. "I came to TELL you I'm going to the trading post, not to ask your permission or to be baby sat". Vegeta frowned at her disrespect in front of his subjects. She was her mother's daughter.

"You have no choice. Either stay locked up in that room forever or take my courtesy to your mother and go with Trunks. You have no other choice and I won't hear another damn word about it." Bulla looked at him and really wanted to hit him but knew that would be pointless. "Don't tell me what to do, just because your screwing my mom doesn't give you a right to try and make me obey you. I'm not a Saiyan so I really don't give a damn". With that she stormed off and just decided to forget about the entire thing. She wasn't in the mood to shop. She needed to go for a run or anything to relieve her frustrations.

Bulla decided to just explore the palace and at least she could walk around the imperial city.

Bulla walked down the long steep stairs and looking around the streets where paved with perfectly carved white stones. There were a lot of people walking around. It was really beautiful, Bulla was impressed with the architecture of buildings. They were all made out of white marble, tall and unique modern architecture. Bulla walked over to a store that looked like it was a women's store. A lot of women were in it at least. Bulla walked in and it was the Prada of Planet Vegeta. Bulla looked around at the beautiful jewels in the case and was very impressed. She had never seen such beautiful jewels.

"I see the royal collection has caught your eye. " Bulla smiled. "Yeah there gorgeous, what kind of jewels are they?" Bulla asked staring at the light blue stone that shined better than a diamond. "It's called a Kassie very rare and in my opinion the best kept secret of planet Vegeta. The Queen created this collection when she was in power before her death, it was intended to make any Onna feel like royalty." Bulla smiled and looked at the necklace and back to the clerk who clearly wasn't a Saiyan but a businessman.

"How much is it"? Bulla asked not really caring about the price she was going to have it. "1.7 million Veros". Bulla didn't know the exchange rate but she was sure it was close to a million. "Do you take Earth money"? The man shook his head, disappointing her. "No I'm sorry to many different types. There is a currency exchanging at the trading post in the outer circle." Bulla remember why she was angry again.

"Bag it up for the girl. I'll pay". Bulla turned slowly to the unexpected company. "My Prince of course. I will just bill it to the palace. I wasn't aware she was a member of your vernacular." The man hurried to box up the necklace leaving them alone. "I didn't need your help and I still don't need your help so go home". Bulla said walking away from him, he grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"No you're not going anywhere unless, I'm there. I'm not about to get my ass kicked because you're a spoiled brat. Now if you want to be polite and respectful to me maybe I'll go to the post with you or I can drag you back to the palace and lock you in your room." Bulla snatched her hand out of his. "Kiss my ass. You don't know shit about me so give up. I'll go back just to keep you and your annoying father off my back." Bulla stormed off as Trunks grabbed the bag and had no problem catching up to her. He rolled his eyes and followed the blue haired vixen.

**Dinner**

Bulla refused to eat with them after today's events. She didn't even have an appetite, she walked to halls and found herself in another part of the palace that seemed like another living quarters but less vivacious then the hall she shared with Vegeta and Trunks. Bulla felt herself hit the ground as she collide with something. Bulla looked up to see a blonde haired blue eyed girl rubbing her head with paper files all over the ground now.

"I'm so sorry. I had my nose in the books again." Bulla shook it off and helped her pick up her files and looked at her again. "Are you from Earth?" Bulla asked the pretty blonde who was wearing a traditional red flowing red one shoulders dress. That went down to the ground. Her hair was long down her back. She smiled at Bulla and nodded. "Yes, I am. I'm the ambassador here and you're Bulla Briefs. I heard you and your mother were moving here". Bulla handed her the papers and looked at her smiling.

"Yep, good ol' planet Vegeta…You look really young to be an ambassador." Bulla said looking at how beautiful she was, she was almost jealous; almost. She nervously laughed "I am actually the youngest. I'm twenty one but I've known the prince for a while so he helped me get the position. I love it here". They began to walk together down the hallways. Bulla frowned at the mention of him.

"I hate it here and I really don't like him. I want to go home". She stopped and looked at her. "It's not that bad. Since King Vegeta got the crown it's a lot better. You should come to the embassy sometimes. We tired our best to make it homey. He's not a bad guy he's very kind once you get to know him." Bulla had to keep herself from making a snappy comment. "Well I might take you up on that. What's your name anyways? "

"Marron Juu, I'll see you around. I have to get this paperwork in Bulla. Hopefully I'll see you soon". Bulla was left alone and just decided to make the bad day end. Bulla was walking when she stopped hearing an argument. She stood at the corner peaking seeing that Valese girl and Goten arguing. "I've told you a million times I don't like it. Elites talk and I don't like being my Sia-Onna being a topic in my lower officer's mouths." She stared at him and shook her head to him. "Were not bound so I will do as I please with who I please." Valese said smiling and turning to walk away.

"If that's what you choose then I will suspended you for insubordinate behavior and then ensure you're transferred. I will not be made a fool of by a mere female." Goten said in a low threating tone. She only chuckled and walked closer to him and kissed his cheek. "We'll see about the Goten". Valese left him there with his own thoughts. Bulla didn't want to seem like she was spying so she just attempted to walk by normally without being noticed.

Goten looked at her attempting to walk casually. "Are Earth woman like that too"? Bulla was shocked at his question. Bulla looked around to make sure he was talking to her. He smirked, "I felt your energy and I know you heard the entire thing". Bulla blushed at the thought of looking like a creepier. She forgot Saiyans had like super powers. "Did she know I was there"? Goten shook his head no as he brushed his hair back making it even more unmanageably sexy.

"Some are, to answer your question but on my planet we call girls like that sluts. There a lot of those back home." He smirked and chuckled a bit. "Well you don't seem like that. It's not very appealing but, that girl likes to pull my tail…"He said metaphorically Bulla frowned. She knew that meant almost like pulling on his heart for him.

"I'm sorry you don't deserve that none deserves it and by the way I'm not like they. I'm way too into myself to be a whore". He nodded and began to walk in the opposite direction. "Enjoy your night, I hope tomorrow is better for you". Bulla nodded and smiled to him.

"You too".


	3. Chapter 3

**Where to Start**

Trunks felt his body slam into the floor and wiped the blood from his cheek and smiled. Trunks looked up to Goten and grabbed him by his ankle and slung him into the nearest wall of the gravity chamber. Goten stopped himself from hitting the ground and send a blast in Trunks direction, Trunks heard a knocking on the door and looked to the direction the sound came from. His mistake was quickly realized as the blue orb clashed into his shoulder.

"Oh damn Goten, I thought we were taking it easy"! Trunks yelled holding his now singed shoulder.

Goten smirked. "This is not the time to be thinking about females Trunks." Trunks smirked and looked over to the door. "We'll continue this later. I have some official busy to take care of. "Trunks said hitting the button to open the door and stop the gravity simulator. Goten shook his head and looked at him. "Your father isn't going to be pleased you're skipping training again to speak with that human". Trunks opened the door.

"Official busy Goten". Trunks looked at the door and pulled a towel on his neck as he walked out the tiled building, wiping his face he smiled to the blonde in front of him. "I needed to run some policies by you, since you're the new advisor on homeland policy". Marron said flipping through her files looking for a particular one. He smiled at the girl who was about a foot shorter than him. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Let get a shower in and maybe you can meet me in the square for lunch and we can review everything then". Marron looked at him and smiled. "Okay, any restaurant in particular"?

"Anywhere you choose". She smiled at his charming words and nodded placing her long blonde hair behind her ear. "I'll meet in the corridor later then you're majestic". She said bowing to him. Goten watched from the gravity chamber grabbing his own things and leaving. He walked for a moment until he passed a room and saw something unfamiliar. Backing up a few steps he looked at blue haired girl running in place on some sort of machine with little white things stuck in her ears.

He walked over to her and stood in front of the machine looking at her in her appealing lack of apparel. She looked at him smiling while turning down the speed on the treadmill and stepping off. "Hey". Bulla said breathing hard looking up to him. "What are you doing"? He asked curiously looking at the machine. "On that"? He said pointing toward the machine she had just stepped off.

"It's a treadmill, it's what people on Earth use to workout. I love to run and this planet doesn't exactly have any places to run." Goten laughed and looked at her. "Why run anywhere can you not fly"? Goten smiled looking at her. She would normally be offended, but laughed instead. "No not exactly, I'm human." Bulla walked over to her bag and grabbed a bottle of water and looked over to him.

"Well that has to be an inconvenience". Goten said smiling at her. "Actually it's fine with me, what are you doing today"? Bulla asked wiping her face with a towel and pulling her wavy hair out of the loose bun she had. He shrugged his shoulders. "It's an Armistices Day, so the Army has time off". Bulla smiled and looked at him with a genuine smile. "Where's your girlfriend"? Goten raised his eyebrow and looked at her in confusion.

"Girlfriend"? Bulla laughed and pushed his shoulder and he was impressed that she actually moved him. "My bad let me say it for you to understand, your Sia-Onna, why isn't she with you"? Goten looked at her and his entire demeanor changed. "You shouldn't worry about her, it'll give you a headache." Bulla laughed and looked at him as they walked together down the hallway. Bulla saw Goten straighten up like a board and she looked ahead as Vegeta was walking down the open corridor. Bulla looked up to him and was shocked that someone was paying the man she didn't look at twice.

"My King". Goten said covering his heart with his fist. "Goten". Vegeta looked down at Bulla and her apparel and twisted his face. "Put on some clothing, I don't need my Elites distracted by your lack of dignity". Vegeta said refereeing to her clothes. "It's this thing called running, I would wear more clothes but I'm not allowed to buy any, it's unfortunate". Vegeta let out a low growl at her and looked at Goten. Goten was surprised at her tone to his king and how she was still alive.

"Take her to the market exchange. Do not let her out your sight, Goten that is an order." Goten saluted him and nodded. "Thank you, Vegeta". She said in a sarcastic tone. He growled at her and walked away in silence. Goten looked down at her. "I've never seen anyone talk to the king like that, besides your mother that is. "What can I say I have a way with Saiyans, come on I'll go get dressed."

**The Votiro Restaurant:**

"You look nice when you wear our clothing". Marron smiled and looked at the menu. "Thank you, I enjoy your culture a lot it's so unique and everything is beautiful here." Marron said looking around the restaurant they sat at. It was the royal dining so they were being served either way. Trunks laughed and took her hand. "That's why I choose you Marron, you're so knowledgeable and positive with everything, even things that are bleak." Marron smiled at his touch but pulled away as the table was approached.

"Your majesty, a council meeting has been called. Your presents has been requested by your father the king in one hour." Trunks looked at the girl huffing his breathe. "We'll be there when we're there Valese, that's all". Trunks waited for her to go away. "Only your presence was requested not the humans'". Valese said scrunching her nose as if something foul filled the air.

"Go away Valese, I said that was all". She looked down at the blonde as she turned away and from the harsh glance.

"_Humans". _She said on her breathe.

"Excuse her she a pest, I'm not sure what Goten sees in her except for an exceptional spawn". Trunks said pushing his long hair out his face with one hand. Marron smiled looking at him and looked at the menu. She shook herself from his spell and pulled out a file. "I wanted to go over the plans for the new passports for earth merchants. I've gotten a lot of complaints that they aren't receiving any business due to a prejudice. I'm not sure how I can help. I just figured maybe you could speak with your father and –"Trunks stopped her and shook his head.

"I'll do something about it but, can we talk about something besides how shitty things are anything else". Trunks said placing his hand on top of her's. He enjoyed the warm feeling from her he received. A blush came across her face. "Well, tell me about your childhood we never talk about that". Trunks removed his hand and drunk his wine. "What do you want to know about it, it was bad?" Marron felt bad for asking but so much was unknown about his mother. Only thing known was she was a human. Besides his blue eyes and lavender hair all his features were of his fathers.

"Do you know anything about your mother"? Trunks looked at her and looked up to the ceiling and took a deep breath. "No, I just know what I've been told. She was just a whore to my father, nothing else. She died giving birth nothing else but a concubine". Marron looked at him and stood to leave. He was surprised at her rashness with him.

"How could you say something like that about your own mother? I hate when you act just like the rest of them, cruel and brutal". Marron said collecting her papers off the table. "I am like them, Marron". He said grabbing her wrist tightly to keep her from leaving. Marron flinched at the pain and winced as she tried to make him let go.

"Trunks…you're…hurting me"! She yelled as he let go and watched her crumble to caress her wounded arm. "Maybe you are just like them".

**The Loading Docks**

Vegeta paced back and forth waiting for the Bulma to finally walk through the terminal to meet him. "Ugh that blasted woman is taking her damn time" Vegeta said waiting impatiently. Vegeta saw a blue ribbon being escorted by his most trusted advisor, Kakkarot. It took all he had at times not to tackle her and take her right there. He had to keep his composure as a king. His people were barely use to the thought that he had a half-breed son and now he had been in a relationship with human woman. To his people it was as if the strongest and most beautiful Saiyan women were unfit to bear his heir.

He had always been struck by her beauty. Bulma approached him and couldn't help but smile ear to ear at him. "How's Bulla"? His smirk disappeared at the question. "Next time you leave take her with you". Bulma laughed at what she hoped it was sarcasm. "Was she that bad"?

Vegeta huffed and couldn't wait to get the last couple of days off his mind since she was there. "She's defiant and ignorant, she clearly takes after you." Bulma slapped his shoulder joking along with him. "I'm sure she takes after her father." Vegeta rolled his eyes at the comment as they entered the palace. He gave her a stern look and she only rolled her eyes at the gesture.

"Kakkarot, speak with your son about keeping his eye on his own Sia-Onna, she annoys me". Kakkarot looked at him and laughed heartily. "Yeah, she's annoying". Bulma looked at Vegeta as she walked closely behind him. He held her hand close to him as only nods and bows came there way. Vegeta open the door to what was her room that he spent most of his time in instead of the King room which was much larger. He pulled her inside and crashed his lips into her's immediately not allowing any protest.

Bulma laughed at his urge for her as she kissed back passionately. He ran his hands through her short tresses. He enjoyed her new hair cut he was able to see more of her beautiful face. His hands ran down her back straddling her waist as he kissed her neck making her close her eyes in pleasure. He lifted her so her legs wrapped around his waist he carried her over to the desk she had positioned in the corner of the room.

She stopped kissing him and looked into his dark eyes she could be lost in. "I should go talk to her." Bulma said looking up to him as he positioned himself on top of her. "After". He said as he undid the buttons on her shirt. Bulma stopped him by grabbing his hands and sitting up. "She'll be pissed if she knows I seen you before her." Vegeta rolled his eyes. "She isn't here". Bulma pushed him away gentle fixing her shirt.

"What do you _MEAN_ she isn't here, Vegeta? Where is she, I told her not to leave the palace?" He stared at her and shook his head. "She is fine, I'm not an idiot. I sent her with Goten". Bulma's eyes bulged at his comment. "Your only sent her with one person are you crazy"? Vegeta watched her pace the floor. "Go get her Vegeta", He raised his eyebrow to her and smirked. "Woman, I'm a king I don't fetch anyone". Bulma looked at him crossing her arms.

"I swear if anything happens to her, I'll never forgive you". Vegeta just looked at her and adjusted his armor. "Stop your dramatics, she'll be fine. I have a council meeting. Are you coming or not?" Bulma rolled her eyes and walked out her room with him now following her to the council's chambers.

**The Post Exchange**

"Thank you, Goten. I know this isn't how you imagined spending your day off. Sorry you're stuck with me". Goten held some of her bags as she had enough clothes to cloth a small village. "I don't mind, I had no prior engagements." Bulla sat down on the bench and just laughed. "What"? He asked sitting the bags down next to her. Surveying the area he made sure no one had been following them.

"It's just you talk so proper, it's weird. I like it". Bulla said beginning to braid her hair. "Hey Goten let's get our fortunes read over there at the gypsy court." She said grabbing his hand leading her the direction she won't. He was shocked at how close she didn't mind being. He only though it must have been a human thing. Saiyans weren't so touchy in his opinion. They entered the dark tent that was lit with dim lights and older man sat with cards.

"Could you read my fortune?" Bulla asked curiously as she saw the deck of cards. The old man only nodded to her grabbing her hand. Goten watched the man closely to ensure her safety.

"You're out of your element and I see a lot of secrets in your life being relived beware these truths you look for are not the answers you want. I see many things changing in your life some for the better, watch your side and keep him close". Bulla looked over to Goten bit her lip as she felt the man let her hand go. "Goten, get yours done." Bulla said nudging his shoulder gently. He shook his head.

"Saiyans don't believe in fate or destiny. We make our own futures." Bulla smiled and grabbed his hand giving it to the fortuneteller. "That was a nice speech, come on it's for fun". He nodded and looked at her and to the fortune teller. "Your future will be better than that of you past. There will be a time when you have to make the choice what is more important being respected or being loved. You will break traditions for what you want or live an eternity if pain".

Goten ripped his hand away and tossed the gold coins on the table and pulled Bulla along. "That's enough, we're leaving". Bulla grabbed her stuff as she was being pulled out. "Sorry." Bulla said looking up to him. He looked up to the sky. "We're leaving".


	4. Chapter 4

**Boiling Points**

_Authors Note: Thank you everyone who's been reviewing. Keep it up I really love this story it has all my favorites in it and in advance, screw you TXPForever or whatever name you go by because I know your creepy self is lurk behind your computer to piss me off. NOT TO ALL TXP fans just the troll who always comments on my stories and friend's stories that are TXM I hate you. Now, back to the story!_

Marron sat at her desk and looked over the papers that she had, she huffed her breathe and finished signing the papers when she heard the door open to her office. "I have a complaint." Marron turned and looked at the visitor in her doorway. "Valese"? Marron watched the short female Saiyan that was even more intimidating in person. She had quite the reputation to be brutal in battle and hated humans so to see her there was concerning in itself. Marron fidgeted in her seat as she watched her come closer.

"What can I help you…with"? Marron said gulping hard to looking up at her, avoiding direct eye contact. "My problem is you Marron, I don't like you so close to the Prince and I don't like that blue haired whore so close to Goten lately. It's sick to watch my Prince swoon over such a pathetic life form as yourself." Marron just looked down at her papers. "Valese, nothing beyond professional goes on between us. I cannot control what… she does." Valese just raised an eyebrow and looked at her. Marron felt a sharp pain as Valese yanked and her long braid and looked up at the sinister smiling Valese.

"You fucking do something about it. Stay away from Trunks this is not a warning, you know how long I've wanted to kill you and I will. I'll just say you struck me first then I'll break your pretty little neck". Marron felt a tear roll down her cheek. She winced in pain and looked up to her, weeping. "Do…you…understand"?

"He doesn't…want you and you know…I'm under the protection under the… King". Valese looked down to her and pulled her hair even harder. She let her girl and smirked. "For now, I'll just wait for you to fuck you and I'll be there." Marron watched her leave and rubbed the pain shooting down her neck. Marron knew exactly who to blame for her storming in here. Marron wasn't one to be upset but one Demi-Saiyan knew how to get her there. Trunks Vegeta Briefs. Marron waited to make sure she wasn't still outside the embassy and she knew where he would be. Marron made her way to the palace because he had just returned from his mission and he spent all day in his room. He called it his cooling period.

Marron walked to the palace and she got there a lot faster than usual.

She had never been to the royal hallway without Trunks so it was a bit unnerving to her. She found his door and didn't bother to knock. "Marron…Is everything okay. I wasn't expecting you". Marron looked at the lounging Trunks half naked on his bed. Marron look at him and almost forgot what she came to say. She had never seen him so exposed and it made her uncomfortable.

"You told her I knew! Trunks… she tried to kill me because of you." Trunks just looked at her and he was instantly upset. He got up to examine her and frowned when he thought of her in danger. "It slipped out when I had to train with her during the mission". Marron just pulled away from him. "You still go on missions with her? I hope Goten finds out about what she's been trying with you then he's going to kill her." Trunks pulled her closer gently and frowned at the bruise that he caused just days earlier.

"Listen it's my job. I can't tell him, yeah she a whore but I don't want to cause trouble. Unfortunately, he cares about her." Marron looked away from him as he wrapped his hands on her waist and slowly pulled her closer. She gulped hard as he made her nervous again.

"I don't want her like I want you. I thought about what you said about my mother and I'm talk to him about it, because I do want to know more about her". Marron smiled at him she placed her hands on his bare muscular. "This is… inappropriate." Trunks smirked and slid her long blonde hair behind her ear. He breathed on her neck causing shivers to roll down her spine. He kissed her ear and then her neck.

Marron's eyes relaxed at his touch as he continued to slowly massage her neck with his warm lips.

Leading kisses to her collarbone as she became almost limp in his arms. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Your scent drives me crazy, Marron". He said pressing his nose into her blonde tresses taking in a deep lingering breathe of her sweetness. Marron eyes remained close as she tired her best to keep her composure to a man that was making that very hard.

"Trunks….please, I can't. I want to but… we shouldn't". Trunks pulled away from her and sat down on the bed and stared at her.

"What is it about me that bothers you? I have done everything I can for you. I even made you an ambassador to my planet. I don't get what more I can do to try and show you my affection. You make it hard enough for me." Marron stared looked away from him and to leave.

"Thank you for everything, but you scare me sometimes. Trunks what you do and have done scares me". Marron said as her voice trembled thinking about what his duty in the army called for. The Saiyan army was the most feared in the galaxy. Trunks wasn't a diplomat like herself he was a warrior. His reputation was almost as feared as that of his fathers before him. That power scared her. She never thought he would hurt her on purpose but on many occasions in the past it was proven that he wasn't fully aware of his strength.

Trunks heard the fear in her voice and almost felt shameful. "Come to dinner with me, I will speak with my father about my mother. Your right, I don't know enough about her to pass judgment. I can't make you believe that I wouldn't hurt you, Marron. I will do anything you want." Marron turned and looked at him and nodded.

"I'll be there." Marron said opening the door to leave him to his own thoughts.

**The Barracks –Thirty Mins Later**

"Have you seen her"? Raiden asked the other Saiyan as they finished there sparring session. "I think she might be more stunning than her mother, I've heard Lord Goten has been spending a lot of time by her side." Raiden laughed at the comment. "That is one lucky bakka he gets all the females". Valese stopped looking over her squad as she listened to the conversation going on.

"What was that you just said Raiden"? She said storming over to the group's conversation. The Elite stood and saluted her as the petite Captain had a very gruesome reputation for blood. "Nothing, captain". She narrowed her green eyes to him and looked him up and down. "What did you say about that human and Lord Goten"? The Elite gulped and continued to look straight forward. "I made the comment that a lot of talk has been going around about the two, is all captain". Valese tightened her fist and let out a low growl as she felt a fire growing in her stomach.

She turned to leave and looked for a certain spikey haired Saiyan. She stormed toward the headquarters building hoping to find him. Grabbing a servant and slamming the poor alien girl into the wall. "Where is Goten"? The girl shook in fear for her life as Valese tighten her grip on her neck. "I saw him heading toward the gravity simulator with a girl". Valese looked the girl in the eye and tightened her grip until she felt breathing slow down until life left the body. The body dropped to the ground and she stepped over it heading toward the gravity simulator.

Valese saw Goten smiling behind the blue haired vixen. It seemed like he was trained her. Slamming her fist down on the control panel she stopped the simulation bringing the gravity back to normal waiting on the doors to open. Goten watched Valese open the door as she lunged toward Bulla. Goten grabbed her fist stopping her attack in midair.

"What the hell do you think you're doing"? Goten asked holding her fist in his own. Valese kneed him hard in the stomach causing him pain, he crumbled for a second. Regaining his composure he grabbed her arm pulling it hard behind her back making her scream in pain. He pushed her down to the ground as he put his knee in her back continuing to pin her arm behind her.

Bulla watched as they moved so fast she wasn't sure what happened. Trunks frantically ran into the room as he saw the incident before him. "What is going on in here"? Trunks asked walking into the simulator. Bulla was still in shock at the scene until she realized that Valese was after her.

"Answer me now". Trunks said speaking to everyone in the room. "That disgusting piece of human shit is mating with Goten"! Bulla looked at her and to Trunks. "Your psychotic, I'm not having sex with anyone." Trunks looked at her and to Goten restraining her with barely any force.

"Goten what's going on"? His eyes were dead set on Valese until he slowly looked over to Trunks. "I was teaching Bulla to fight like she asked, that is all." Goten said looking over to Bulla causing her to nod. "She's a lying whore". Bulla walked over to the scene causing Trunks to intervene again. Valese elbowed Goten as he was caught off guard and appeared in front of Bulla.

"If you touch her Valese, I'm going to kill you" Trunks warned in a low dangerous tone as he walked slowly to Bulla's side. Bulla stood there with no fear waiting on her to make a move. Valese stood two inches from her face. "Get her out of her now, Goten". Before Goten was able to pull her away from the scene. Bulla felt wetness on her face as Valese had spit on her.

"You are nothing but a pathetic little girl, you will never have him. " Goten pulled her by her hair almost dragging her out the room leaving the two alone. Bulla just looked down to the ground as she wiped the sticky spit off her face. Bulla went to leave and Trunks stopped her. "We need talk". Trunks said sternly as he stood in front of her.

"I'm not talking to you or anyone, move". Trunks didn't budge as she threatened to move him herself. "You cannot just involve yourself with someone who has already been spoken for. You're going to get yourself killed". Bulla through her hands up in frustration. "I'M NOT INVOLVED WITH ANYONE". Bulla yelled at him. She was still in disbelief someone had spit in her face. That was the ultimate disbelief.

Trunks took a deep breath and nodded. "If she ever comes within five feet of you Bulla, tell me and I will snap her neck". Trunks said violently causing Bulla to just look at him. "Thank you". Bulla said pulling on her jacket over her sports bra. "I do think you should stay away from Goten for a while. Saiyans talk just as much as much as humans and I don't think you want a reputation like Valese's". Bulla looked at him and nodded as she hit the button to open the door.

"See you at dinner". Bulla said leaving her short cut training session.

**Dinner Table- One hour later**

Bulma smiled with excitement as they all got a chance to finally seat down since she had moved her and Bulla there. Bulma wasn't sure of the mood that had been set at the table but Bulla and Trunks and even the girl he had brought seemed to have a deep melancholy tone to themselves. They all waited for the food to come out as she just looked at Vegeta and smiled.

"So how was everyone's day"? Bulma said in her chipper voice. Bulla rolled her eyes at the question. "Same bullshit, different day". Vegeta smirked and let out a small chuckle which received a glare from Bulma. "Well Bulla you don't seem to be making the best out of it. Ask Marron this place has a lot to offer, you just refuse to a try to like it". Bulla rolled her eyes and watched the food come out and be sat in front of them all. Bulla watched the plates of food being circulated on the table.

"Yeah, whatever you say…" Bulla watched in disgust as Vegeta and Trunks shoved the food down each their throats in an alarming rate. Bulla pushed her plate away in disgust and loss of appetite. Bulma gave up on her daughter and looked to the quiet blonde. "You look very familiar, have we met"? Bulma asked looking at her with a friendly smile.

"Um…yes a while ago when I was interning at the embassy". Bulma smiled and nodded that she remembered. "Oh yes I do remember you. Your dress is beautiful". Bulma said admiring the dress she wore. It was a lilac colored dress that went all the way to the ground. It was almost sheer but had an underlying slip that was nude colored. It was strapless and tight around her chest and waist and was flowey the rest of the way.

Her long blonde hair was neatly curled and pinned.

"Well it's nice to have you for dinner are you and Trunks-"Marron interjected before she could get the words out. "NO, we just work together". Trunks stopped eating for a moment and looked at her and wiped his face. Bulma felt the tension between them and looked at Vegeta who had finished his meal in record time. Marron looked down to her plate to avoid his glance.

Trunks took a deep breath and looked toward his father. "Father, tell me about my mother"? Vegeta almost spit out his drink at the question that had been presented to him. He looked at his son with disbelief.

"Why"? Vegeta asked regaining his regal composure. "Because I would like to think that she was more than some whore to you". Bulma dropped her fork on the table and looked at Trunks with her mouth agape. "A whore"? Bulma asked looking at Trunks. He nodded to her, "Yes, and that she died at my birth". Bulma felt her stomach began to twist as she looked back to Vegeta. She slowly stood up and threw her napkin on the table.

Vegeta watched her leave and frowned. He looked at Trunks and then to Bulla. As she watched her mom leave quietly. She could only wonder why she would be so bothered with the thought, unless… she had known his real mom.

Vegeta waited and got up as well to follow her back to her room. Vegeta didn't bother to knock as he entered her room. Bulma sat on the edge of her bed shoulders slumped. He stood in front of her with his arms crossed. "What should I have said then"? Bulma didn't even look up to him. She pushed past him walking into the bathroom. She changed out of her dress and slid on her favorite pajamas and walked back into the room to see Vegeta leaning against the door to the balcony.

"You told him… I was just a whore". Vegeta looked at her and took a deep breath let it out slowly in frustration. "I didn't think after Bulla was born I would even see you again. He was eight and it was the only thing that wouldn't leave him to question". Bulla shook her head at him and let out a sad laugh. "Your quiet the case Vegeta, so you meant I was just a whore to you that gave you a son." Bulma said walking over to him. He stared her down and shook his head.

"Woman if I thought you were a whore I would give you so much of my time". Vegeta said attempting to make the situation better. "What did you tell her"? Bulma looked at him and gave him a sad smile.

"I told her as close to the truth as I could. I told her I was in love with a man but we never married because he was important and his family didn't approve of us. I told her I loved him very much. I said that I would like to believe that maybe one day he would choose me over them…" Bulma said trying to keep her voice from cracking. She looked away as Vegeta pulled her head into his chest as she began to cry. Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck as she continued crying.

"What are we doing, I mean are we going to keep lying to them"? Vegeta hated to see those bright blue eyes teary because of him. "The situation isn't so simple, the kingdom won't take being lied to lightly". Vegeta said. Bulma nodded and pulled him to the bed where they laid together. Bulma laid on his chest as Vegeta stroke her hair out her face.

**Bulla's Room after Dinner**

Bulla felt bad for Trunks. It made her think about her own missing parent. It bothered her sometimes but here she really didn't think about it too much. Bulla relaxed as she changed into her pajamas which consisted of black boy shorts and a loose grey Capsule Corp shirt. She sat down on her large bed and pulled her laptop out looking over her school work. She stopped typing when she heard a small knock on her door. It could was probably Trunks. Bulla got up and walked over to the door to be surprised seeing Goten standing there.

She instantly felt uncomfortable as he mouth went dry and body went stiff.

"Can I come in and speak with you, I really don't want to be caught outside your room". Bulla nodded and stepped aside to let him inside. He looked around the room and turned to look at her. He looked at her and didn't mean to look at her the way he knew he was. "Um…earlier… I owe you an apology for Valese". Bulla bit her lip and shook her head. "No you don't she owes me an apology only thing you did was try to protect me from crazy girl". He smirked and looked at her.

"I can't help to think that it was my fault." Bulla smiled at him and nodded to him. "You can do better than her I know it". Goten looked at the beautiful girl half dressed in front of him and nodded. "What would a female that would be better for me be like". Bulla looked at him and sat on a couch in her room. "Well she would know a good man when she saw one. She would be smart and make sure he was always well taken care of and be willing to please him". Goten smirked to her and tried not to show his emotion.

"I see." Was all he said as he continued to just look at the blue haired girl. Her wavy hair was in a loose ponytail as no make-up or anything graced her face. "Do you want to stay for a while"? Bulla asked scooting over on the sofa and turning on her TV. Goten hesitated as he enjoyed spending time with her. She was a refreshing face and enjoy added her to his daily routine.

"No, I should go. I have training to conduct tomorrow". Goten said against his own will and want. Bulla nodded almost sadly. "Okay well maybe I'll see you around". He nodded and left her there alone. Bulla pulled her knees into her chest and just sighed. "I'm miserable".


	5. Chapter 5

**It's Complicated**

_Author's Note: Thank you for all the positive reviews and for the most part expect me to do like mass updates until the beginning of August. Let me know more of what you want of this story. My imagination goes wild when I start typing. To Admiring- If you message me again- I will report you to the cops. _

Bulma sat at her metal desk as she looked over the plans of a new design of space ships she had been working on for Vegeta's fleet. It was one of the largest projects she had taken on since becoming president of her company. That just meant less responsibility on her part and more time to take care of her families' affairs which seemed to be in a simple mess. Bulma heard the lab door open and she smiled to see who was coming to see her.

"Bulma may I speak with you"? A certain lavender haired prince asked walking into the high tech lab. Vegeta had made sure she had all the fastest and most technology advanced gadgets to play with. Bulma stopped and pulled off her reading glasses and sat down on the metal bench. He seemed to be nervous about something she was curious and excited to know what was bothering the young prince.

"Of course what's on your mind"? He cleared his throat and leaned on the metal counter and crossed his arms. "As an ummm…human female. I felt I could consult you on other human female…behaviors". He said looking at her, struggling to get the uncomfortable words out. Bulma smiled as she dreamed of the day he would ask her for advice. It meant he trusted her and took her advice into considerations. She was way too happy about his misfortune. "Would this be the girl brought to dinner last week"? Trunks nodded and waited for her reply.

"Well what's going on you need my consult on"? Trunks looked around and his mind began to race. His pride was telling him to leave and do it now, but his human emotions begged to differ. He looked down at the blueprints next to his hand nodded. "Is everything okay"? Bulma asked starting to worry about the seriousness of his question. Was he in danger? Did he do something so bad he couldn't tell his father? His anxiety began to rise. Trunks pushed his shoulder length hair back out of his face and looked at the blue haired woman, he had practically grown up with.

"She thinks of me as brutal and harsh. I doesn't understand, I would never hurt her. She counts my past against me despite my efforts, she refuses me Bulma. On many occasions I tried to convince her I'm not an animal. I think she fears me." Bulma felt a sadness for her son as he poured out his emotions to her. She knew it was tough for him to say what he just had. Saiyans pride was a deadly thing. Bulma looked at him and shook her head. Bulma knew very well that Trunks had followed in his footsteps in more ways than she choose to acknowledge.

It was only until three years ago the old king had ruled. He wanted to unsure that Trunks was stronger, meaner and more brutal than most Saiyans to prove he deserved his crown. Many times she refused to speak with Vegeta after he allowed his father to beat Trunks to show him a lesson. She had been there to bandage the young demi-Saiyan. King Vegeta had allowed five Elite Saiyans to beat him for thirty minutes after he refused to kill a servant who had interrupted the old King talking. Bulma shook her head of the awful thoughts and concentrated on the task at hand. "You must really care about her" Bulma said pushing her bangs out her face.

"She is the only person, I have ever wanted to protect. I feel the need to keep her close to me but, she won't let me in"! Trunks said punching his fist in the metal table making Bulma jump at the dent he left in the table. Bulma got up and touched his shoulder. He felt his anger sub-siding at her gentle touch.

"Trunks, when I met your father and I knew all the awful things Frieza had made him due. I cried for days but, I couldn't bring myself to be away from him. I loved him too much. I couldn't change his bloody past I could only hope to make his future better with me. This girl I saw how she looked at you. I know that look and she cherishes you. That feeling you get to protect her from everything and anyone is called love. Don't tell your dad I said that but it's true. Tell her how you honestly feel and I doubt she will choose not to be with you. I think you two cute together." Trunks looked down to her and nodded and smirked to her.

He pulled away and began to leave the room. "Bulma, thank you and the gravity simulator that you choose for that ship. The capacity is less than fifteen tons, you would need one that is at least twenty-five to support such a large ship." He left her there to ponder over what he said. Bulma looked over the blueprints and pulled out her calculator and dribbled down a couple equations. She smiled to herself and looked at the doorway he had left out of.

"At least he has my brain to go off of. " The blue haired vixen said smiling to herself.

**8888888888888**

Bulla laid in the grass looking up to the two suns in the sky. It felt a little bit like Earth sometimes. She had let the place grow on her a bit. Having a friend really made things better there. She sighed thinking of Goten. It seemed like for the last past week he was doing his best to ignore her. Bulla didn't mean to make it so obvious that she missed their talks and training sessions. She just wanted some sort of explanation was all? Unless he was genuinely busy. One thing was for sure, he was still with Valese. She knew it because the death glares and threats hadn't stop. Bulla saw a dark shadow blocking out the sun as her eyes adjusted she saw Vegeta standing over her.

She had to resist rolling her eyes as he raised an eyebrow to her.

"What are you doing"? Bulla sat up and propped herself up with her hands and looked up to him. "It's a real talent to make even small talk sound threatening". Bulla said mimicking his smirk and looking up to the King himself. "Your mother will be busy all day. She suggested I take you to the Aganikai, it was brought to my attention you enjoy fighting". Vegeta said still not sounding to pleasant but she stood up and dusted off her denim cut offs.

"Two things, I get into a lot of fights second thing. What is an Aganikai"? Bulla asked him as she began to get up and walk. "Do you win"? Vegeta asked curiously. Bulla looked at him and smiled. "What the fights? Of course". Vegeta let out a genuine smile to know that she had never lost a fight before with her attitude she was a lot more like him then he would care to admit. Vegeta began to follow behind the teenager as they began to start a conversation.

"An Aganikai is a yearly event between Elites. The first round rank fights rank and whoever wins, the second round all restrictions all taken away. It's to see if improvements are being made. It's tradition." Bulla nodded to him as she listened to his explanation. It didn't sound too bad. It wasn't like she had anything to do because she finished her work a week in advance. "Sure, I'll go it sounds like fun". Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"It's not for _fun,_ it's to see technique and to fix weaknesses". Vegeta said saying the word fun like it left a bad taste in his mouth. "You're really good at making things sound boring". She said stopping to look at him. "Your clothes have been laid out in your room, you have one hour". Bulla looked at him and raised her perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Vegeta, we've been over this. I wear what I want". He only looked at her crossing his arms and not saying anything for a couple of seconds. "Your mother said it was designed by someone named Armani, plus I can't have you being a distraction." Bulla frowned as her weakness to Armani had been found out. "Fine you win."

**One Hour Later  
**

Bulla looked in the mirror at the outfit and was astonished at how beautiful it was. Her long wavy hair was curled and the sides pulled back leaving the rest to cascade down her back. The dress was red and made of a light flowey fabric. There was one abstract strap that started on her left shoulder and made contact with the right side of her dress. It had one split that started at her hip. The dress was tight all the way down to her waist and flowed down to the ground. She had very light make up on only eyeliner and a nude colored lipstick was applied by the servant. Bulla felt like she was going to a red carpet event.

Bulla was lead to the arena by an unknown soldier and was surprised to see only a small group of people there. Vegeta had made it sound like a grand event. The Saiyan escorted her to where Vegeta was sitting in almost a gazebo like area. It was times like that, that made her realize he really was a king. Drinks being brought to him, elites and others bowing to him an only thing missing was a crown.

Sitting next to him she fixed her dress and looked out into the ring. The event hadn't started yet. "Hey Vegeta how long until it starts?" Bulla asked looking around to see if she saw Goten. "Why"? Vegeta asked not even looking her direction. Bulla just stood up to get a better look. "Fine, then I'm going to look for Goten". This got his attention as he watched her leave. "I wouldn't suggest you do that"? Vegeta said looking at as she stopped her exit.

"Why is that"? She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because he's about to fight and you're a distraction to him clearly and he has an onna to worry about, I've heard she's made it clear that she doesn't prefer you around him. You should respect that". Bulla rolled her eyes and walked down the three steps. "I'll be back in ten". Bulla really didn't want to hear anything about Valese. She was a bitch. Why did everyone assume that her intentions were malic? It was clear to her on this planer no one believed in platonic relationships with the opposite sex. It wasn't too much more different then earth, in that sense. Bulla walked into an area that had a tent above it and see saw a bunch of soldier and felt like she was in the right place.

"Um, excuse me have you seen Goten"? The man with get black hair and a long black braid looked down to her. His tanned skin and almost hazel eyes made her smile harder than intended. "Lord Goten"? The man asked raising his eyebrow to her. She nodded to him doubting there was another. "Who are you, that I can tell where one of the most high ranking officers is". The taller man said smirking at her as if he had won. Bulla rolled her eyes at him and looked around to see if she could spot him herself. She sighed and gave up looking.

"Just tell me Vegeta is going to be pissed if I don't make it back in time". The Elite just stared at her in disbelief at the informal use of the king's name. Bulla looked at the dumbfounded, man and shook her head and threw her hands in there air. "Forget it I'll find him myself." The man grabbed her arm not letting her go. "That is almost treason you have committed girl, you must be stupid to call the king so informally". People began to turn and look at the scene forming.

"And you must be deaf, I'm looking for Goten not Vegeta. Clearly Vegeta is right over there should I call him over for you, you stupid dick!" Bulla felt an arm on her shoulder, turning to look she saw Goten standing there. "Raiden it's fine, she's an apart of the vernacular". The other Saiyan let go over her arm and saluted Goten as Goten had done Vegeta. Goten pulled Bulla for a while until they were out of sight and sound of the others.

"You have quiet the nat for getting yourself into trouble." Bulla didn't bother even answer him. "You've been avoiding me for a week you jerk. " Goten just stared at her and sighed. "I've had others things to concern myself besides you". Bulla looked at him and shook her head.

"You know what you asshole you could have said it to my face you didn't to be my friend anymore. Instead of hiding like some coward. I get it your psycho crazy girlfriend hates me because her and everyone else thinks I'm having sex with you. That would have been better than you just shutting me out". Goten sighed and looked at her. He nodded and took in her appearance for a while. She was dressed in high class traditional clothing. It looked nice on her. He took into account how long he'd been staring and looked to her again.

"What are you just going to stand there like some mute idio-"Goten pulled her closer by her waist and kissed her softly on the lips causing her usually vulgar mouth no to utter a word. Bulla wasn't sure what she should have done. She knew he was with Valese but she was such a bitch and treated him wrong, so she kissed him back. Goten backed her up to the wall of the building they were talking behind and used both of his hands to pull her hips closer to his. Bulla rested her hands on his neck as she deepened the kiss.

The sound of a gong brought them both back to reality as Bulla was the first to pull away. "I'm sorry, that shouldn't happened….I'm going to go". Bulla said practically running to get away from the awkward situation and bad not to say in the least. Bulla walked back up the stairs and sat next to Vegeta as she was suspiciously quite for one. He narrowed his eyes at her as she got up as the fighters came into to ring. Something wasn't right about her.

**Three Hours Later- Trunks ship in space**

"Three hundred and two, three hundred and three, three hundred and fo-"Trunks looked up from his push up stance as he heard the metal door slid open. He saw a pair of toned legs walk into his training arena that Bulma had specially designed for him. He knew it could only be Valese, she was the only person stupid enough to interrupt his training. He continued to do his push-ups until he felt a cold finger run down his back making him stop. Trunks sat up and looked at her as Valese stood there in only a black silk robe. Her long brunette tresses usually pulled back now untamed as it flowed down her back carelessly.

The robe stopped at her mid-thigh as she knelt down next to the lavender Prince.

"It's late…you should come to my bed". Trunks watched her reach for him and grabbed her hand keeping her at bay. She pushed her back against his chest and grabbed his other arm pulling him on her. "Trunks I do enjoy it rough". He rolled his eyes at her and pulled his hand out of hers and pushed her away. "Go away, Valese". She gave him a fake frown and looked to him. "Trunks you've said it before, you wanted me." Trunks went to leave but was met with her in front of him slamming the door button, making it shut.

"I was drunk and even then I knew better to touch a whore like you". Trunks said getting dangerously close to her making his point. "But you did, you touched me so good that night…Trunks we should start where we left of that night." She said opening her silk robe exposing her toned stomach. Showing off her black lacy underwear to him. She wasn't letting him live down that night five months ago. A ball in his honor was held and he got so drunk. He had brought her back to his room and his sense came back before they actually had sex.

He felt terrible afterwards because she was with Goten, they had been together a year prior to that. Goten was his most trusted friend and Valese was a whore and Goten knew it. The only reason he didn't tell was because it was too late. He should have come clean the next day. Valese hadn't started trying to get in his pants until the arrival of Bulla a month ago. He told her the first time he wanted Marron and no one else.

Her cold hand ran down his chest and played with the hemline of his shorts. He looked at her in disgust and grabbed her by her neck holding her against the wall. Trunks blue eyes stared into her's so the message wasn't misunderstood. "You come near me, Bulla or Marron and I will snap your neck. Goten may see something in you but I barely see anything worth Saiyan blood". Dropping her to the metal floor with a thud he walked away.

Her fist held tight as she watched him leave. "Your blood isn't even that of a Saiyan"! She yelled after him. Trunks stopped and took a deep breath. Goten was the only reason she was still alive. He wanted so badly to stop the missions with her but his father and Goten would know something was up for sure. As much as he hated her, Valese was an excellent warrior. She was tactical and fast.

Something needed to be done about her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Reviewers' Choice**

**Authors' Note: I tried to add a little bit of everyone's past reviews so here we go. Also for FYI: The reason Trunks has long hair for my Bday I bought the DBZ movie box set and in Broly Movie and Bojack Movie he was the definition of FINE!**

Marron felt a gentle stroke on her cheek as she began to stir a little in her sleep. She felt her hair being stroked and she opened her icy blue eyes to a smiling Trunks knelt down by her bed. Marron jumped to being surprised by him. She instantly grabbed the cover to shield herself from his royal glance. For she felt indecent in his presence. "Trunks what are you doing here, I thought you were on mission still". He smiled that million dollar smile. Marron was glad she was laying down because she felt her muscles go weak.

"It was cut short and I couldn't stop thinking about you". Marron blushed and looked away. "You shouldn't be in here, Trunks. People are going to start getting the wrong idea about us". Marron said gently looking away from him. He tilted her chin up and looked into her alluring eyes and tucked the loose golden strand behind her ear. "I want the empire to know that your mine, Marron". She felt a heat come to her cheeks as he breathed the words in her ear. She grabbed his forearm and held him at bay. "At least let me get decent please." Trunks stood up from his kneeling position and stood up and helped her up.

Trunks couldn't help but to look at her get up in her white lacy underwear as she got up out of bed.

He liked she wasn't cocky about her beauty.

Marron didn't bother to cover herself because she knew it wouldn't matter. Trunks watched her disappear behind in the bathroom door. Trunks pulled off his brown jacket and laid it on a chair. He had to wear Earth clothes when he went on mission because most of the time it was covert operations and the Saiyan armor was noticeable. He looked around the room and looked at a picture of her with her parents back on Earth. Her parents were great fighters on Earth, he always wondered why she didn't bother to take it up herself. It was in her blood.

He revealed his black undershirt and sat on the bed. Trunks enjoyed her smell it was so pleasant and alluring to him. It drove him crazy at times, but he knew he needed to be careful. She was already scared of him and he knew what his Saiyan instincts told him to do.

They said to make her his by force. That deep primal instinct to hold that her wants didn't matter, his was above all. He had to heel to his selfishness, for her. It wasn't that Saiyan women weren't attractive to him. He had his share but none compared to her sweet, loving nature. It made him smile to think about her kind heart.

Trunks first noticed her a year ago when he was at the embassy on other. She worked there only as an intern. He was instantly stricken by her. She had shown him around not aware who he even was. It proved to him she was pure and not about fame or fortune.

Marron opened the door brushing her hair, knocking him out of his trance he looked up to her. He hadn't seen her in human clothes since that day back at the embassy on earth. She was wearing long grey sweatpants and a short-sleeved fitted white shirt that had Capsule Corp on the back in black letters and on the front shoulder as well. Her hair was parted down the middle and her hair stopped at the bottom of her back. It was a little wavier than usually. Trunks laughed as he looked at her making her stop brushing her hair and sit down on the bed next to him.

"What"? She said looking at him and crossing her legs on the bed. "You look so human it's odd to me. I'm used to seeing you in Saiyan attire, I like it." Trunks said looking at her relaxed clothing.

Marron smiled and blushed a bit. "You're looking pretty human too". Marron said wishing she could take back her last comment. She knew how hard he had it to prove how much of a Saiyan he was. He didn't like to be reminded of his human half. Trunks sighed and leaned down sitting his forearms on his knees and clasping his hands together. "Marron, even after all my hard work to prove myself. I still feel like I'm not worth even that of a third-class". Marron felt awful she didn't mean to stir up any hard feelings he had. Marron sat up on her knees and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I didn't mean anything like Trunks. You are the most amazing person I've ever met." He relaxed to her touch and closed his eyes as he sat up. Trunks turned to her, "You don't see me how they do." Marron bit her lips softly as he pulled her closer by her hand into him. Trunks wanted so badly to close the distance between their lips but he wanted to take it slow. Marron closed the gap herself by wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Spend as much time as you want here". Trunks let out a slow sigh as he wrapped his arms around her waist holding her warm body to his.

**Bulla's Room:**

Bulla sat in her room with her books open finishing up her daily school work as she heard her door violently open and slam into the wall behind it. "What the hell"!? She yelled seeing a smirking Vegeta standing at the doorway. "Do you not know how to knock, I could have been getting dressed you perv"! Bulla yelled at the intruder. Vegeta rolled his eyes at her dramatics and looked around the room and then to her.

"It's my palace girl, I'm not to required to knock on any door in my home. If you honestly wanted an answer". Bulla pulled the book to her face and yelled into it to conceal her scream. She pulled the book away and looked at him. "Vegeta…what do you want"? Bulla said annoyingly watching him look around her room. Vegeta stopped his snooping and looked to her.

"You have a training session today and for the rest of the week. Your mother tells me you're lacking physically education. Also you should know how to defend yourself. It's come to my attention that you have already made yourself a target". Vegeta said crossing his arms in front of her bed. "Vegeta, no thanks I can take care of myself without your help." Vegeta didn't say anything just waited a moment and began to walk around and saw the pendent that she wore the other day. It was from his mother's collection. He shook the thought away, it was too complicated.

"You make it threw one week of training and I will take you to Iquitos Trading Center on Serian myself." Bulla put the book down she had been pretending to read and looked at him. "You, are going to take me to Serian. The largest shopping center in the galaxy. The only thing I have to do is make it through a week of your training? You pay for it all and you got yourself a deal Vegeta". He smirked and looked at her. Her pride and arrogance made him proud.

**The Training Arena- Twenty Minutes Later**

Bulla walked into the area and saw the two people waiting ahead for her. Vegeta and a girl she had never seen before. Bulla fixed her ponytail and walked over to the two. "You're late, I said ten minutes. That's a million zeni off your budget." Bulla looked at him with her mouth agape and frowned. "Seriously?" Bulla asked thinking he couldn't be serious. "A true warrior has discipline and thanks to your mother you have very little, now get ready". She could tell he was going to make this one hell of a week for her. She could taste it.

"This is Goten's niece, Pania she will be your partner." Bulla turned to the girl and she gave her a pleasant smile. The girl seemed younger than her but she did favor him a lot. She wasn't sure if that was a good idea on her part. She hoped Goten wasn't the kiss and tell type. "You can just call me Pan." The girl said smiling to her. She was a little bit shorter than Bulla and her hair was pulled back into a bun with a couple strands exposed. Bulla smiled to her.

"Hi I'm Bulla. It's nice to meet you too". Vegeta rolled his eyes at the pleasantries and jumped into the fighting arena calling to them to join him. "Enough, start the fight". Bulla looked at him in confusion as she stepped into the ring. The girl got into a low fighting stance leaving Bulla to question him. "You haven't taught me anything". Vegeta rolled his eyes and stepped out of the white marbled ring. "Clearly you want your budget to become non-existent". Bulla just gave him a death stare and turned to her opponent.

Bulla wasn't trained in martial arts but she knew her way around a ring. She had done kickboxing many times and enjoyed the sparring sessions. Bulla got into her own stance and waited. It seemed like a stalemate so her patience's grew weary and she attacked first. Pan dodged her punch but not by much. She grabbed Bulla's arm and flipped her over on her back. Bulla squinted in pain but saw the next attack coming her way. Pan went to lay a punch on her and Bulla rolled out the way. Bulla quickly reacted and landed a punch on her shoulder and went to punch her again. Pan caught the next attack and kneed Bulla in the stomach.

If Vegeta wasn't there she would have cried out in pain.

She felt the need not to let him see she was hurt. Bulla backed up and caught her breathe. Pan wasted no time as she went to kick Bulla in the side. Pan was surprised to see that she held on to her leg. She knew that her kick had to cause damage as she heard her grunt in pain. Bulla smiled and wrapped her arm around Pan's leg bringing them both down to the ground. Bulla wrapped her leg around her's and pulled it closer into her chest. Pan yelled out in pain as she pulled on the tender muscles in her leg.

Bulla pulled the leg tighter. "Give up". Pan bared her teach and struggled. Pan began to hit her in her leg, Bulla felt the bruises starting to form. Pan sat up as much as she could and grabbed Bulla's arm forcing her to release the leg hold. Pan let no time waste as she grabbed Bulla's arms and held them behind her as she made Bulla knell to. Bulla screamed from the pain. Vegeta waited to see if she was going to give up until. Pan looked at him to get the word to stop.

"VEGETA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING"? Bulma yelled looking at her daughter struggling in a fight and clearly in pain. Pan immediately let Bulla out of the submission and looked to Bulma. Vegeta looked to her and sighed. "Woman your interrupted." Vegeta said turning his attention back to Bulla. "Vegeta this is not what we talked about this morning. If I knew you planned to make her your personal punch bag I wouldn't have agreed to this". Vegeta didn't look at her just watched Bulla struggle to pick herself up and answer her mother for her own.

"Mom, I'm fine. Vegeta is giving me something to do. I can hold my own. Plus, I'm having fun and making friends. Isn't that what you want"? Bulla said looking at her mother fuming. Bulma looked at her and then to Vegeta. "If she gets hurt, I won't forgive you". Bulma said to Vegeta in a low threatening tone so only he could hear.

**Barracks:**

Goten sat and watched his soldiers began to spar with each other as he watched Valese. He had been watching her lately and he couldn't pin point it but something about her was different even her scent was a little off. It was like she had been trying to wash it away. He had a guilt of his own two days had gone by since he kissed Bulla. He slapped himself mentally, Valese meant a lot to him. He'd broken her trust. If it ever got out that Bulla had anything to do with his relationship with Valese. Her name would be mud. In Saiyan society she was looked upon like and idol. She was strong and beautiful. She had an Elite status and she had Goten.

He waited for her to continue and approached her. He didn't say anything just pulled her along with him by her arm. She didn't protest she followed him. He pulled her into an empty room and slammed the door, they both stood there silently. Goten walked closer to her and pulled her by her waist and kissed her viciously. She was taken aback by his sudden advances on her. She didn't protest him as she allowed him to lift her to his level by her thighs. His tongue ravished her mouth and she ran her hands through his short untamed hair as he slammed her back into a nearby wall. She gasped slightly as he began to unlatch her amour.

Valese stopped him and only stared to him. "What's going on with you? You're never public with our affairs." Goten didn't say anything only ripped away the amour. He pulled her hands from around his neck and forced them down to the wall. "Your mine and it should be clear to everyone". Goten said in a low tone that sent shivers down her spine. Goten was usually so gentle with her, not so ruthless and demanding. He was scaring her and she didn't like it. Maybe he knew about Trunks…

**Later That Evening:**

Bulla was so sore from her training session against Pan. It was fun even though now she felt like her muscles were made of bricks. She had decided she should probably just walk it off. So that was what she was doing just walking around the garden. As she walked she smiled knowing that she had a kind of friend now that was her age. She didn't really have any real friends back on Earth, not many people liked her. Being rich and famous didn't mean you'd actually had friends. Bulla smiled when she saw Trunks and Marron together. He was whispering something to her while he held her close to a wall.

It was good for them.

Then again it was bittersweet. She wished she had someone like that. She touched her lips thinking about Goten. He kissed her, he made the first move and she just went along with it. It was a mistake but she wished he really meant it. Bulla stretched her arms over her head as she sat down on the cool soft grass. Laying her head down on the grass she looked at the millions of stars.

"I don't know what got into him but I think he knows about Trunks." Valese said looking up to the taller Saiyan. "Valese if he honestly knew, he wouldn't have taken it so well. I hate that I can smell him on you." The man said to her. Bulla sat quietly as she saw the two between the tall rows of rose bushes. It was the same Saiyan she met last week who wouldn't let her see Goten. Bulla really hoped that she wasn't about to hear something she shouldn't.

He wrapped his arms around her petite waist and nibbled on her ear as she closed her eyes in pleasure. "Raiden stop. I've told you, it was a one-time offer." Valese murmured between moans. He laughed slightly. "Valese if you subtract twenty then maybe it would one. He doesn't deserve you and he doesn't deserve to lead. I will have that title and I will have you". Bulla covered her mouth to keep from saying anything to give away her position. She couldn't believe that she was cheating on him. What about Trunks was she sleeping with him to? She knew that she was a whore but this was more than what she could have made up.

She pushed him away and stared at him.

"Raiden, Goten is strong. He isn't going to just hand you the title. King Vegeta trusts him and so does Trunks. He won't favor you". She said in a low toned whisper. Her plan didn't seem to be working out as planned. Bulla listened and still couldn't put all the pieces together. "If I'm the one to kill him then I'm entitled to his position as Captain of the Elite. I have you and that is already half the battle." Valese smirked and gave him a sinister smile. He kissed her deeply as she was the on to stop the kiss. "You should go. It would look suspicious if you're caught around here". Raiden nodded and left her there to her own thoughts. Valese sighed and frowned.

"Idiot, he has no clue what he's started". She walked away out of Bulla's hearing range. Bulla waited about five minutes to make sure she was gone. Then she just slowly sat up. How could she plan to kill him? It was the craziest thing she had ever heard. Bulla wasn't sure what to do or who should tell. Goten wouldn't believe her, she saw the way he talked to her and looked at her. He didn't look at her like that. Bulla wrapped her arms around her legs and held herself. "What am I supposed to do"?

**Bulma's Room: **

Vegeta had invited her to spend the night in his room but she declined him immediately. She couldn't believe he had thought it was a good idea to make Bulla fight. She was already enough to handle but it was like he was trying to hurt her. She hated, feeling helpless with her own daughter. Bulma turned to see him walking in her room which was literally ten feet away from her own. Bulma crossed her arms and looked to him. He couldn't help but smirk as her stance of silence pushed up her breast in the white tank-top she wore and red sweatpants.

"Get out Vegeta". She said staring at him. Vegeta rolled his eyes and closed the door behind himself. He pulled of his amour and began to undress, to prepare for bed. "I said get out. I don't want to see you and I damn well don't want to talk to you". Vegeta stopped as she began to remove his boots only leaving him in his spandex like pants. He looked up to her as she was still clearly upset about earlier. "Woman are you still babbling about earlier." Bulma rolled her eyes and began to pick up his stuff. He grabbed her arm keeping her from leaving.

"I want you out!" she said dropping the stuff and pulling from his grip as he let her go once more. He watched her pick up his clothes not sure what she was doing. Bulma opened her door and dropped his amour, boots and top into the hallway. Vegeta's smirk disappeared as she literally tossed his stuff out the room. "Woman, pick it up now". Vegeta said in a low tone as he stood up. Bulma chuckled a little bit as the standoff began.

"Pick it up on your way out, Vegeta". He could feel his hands began to burn as she really knew how to piss him off. Vegeta slammed the door hard making the sound echo the hallway. "Get over yourself. It was clear that she's been bored out of her mind. I did as you requested and allowed her to get so called _exercise._ Now pick them up". Bulma listed to him talk as she just shook her head to him.

"Vegeta she isn't a Saiyan. She can't lift tons and fly. She's a girl and she is not meant to fight and kill. Vegeta she could have been really injured today. You don't know her Vegeta. " Vegeta looked at her and felt his temper really began to boil.

"Yes, she is a Saiyan. My royal blood runs deep in her veins. I don't know her because of you, you made the choice that you didn't want her to grow up like Trunks. I would have never came up with a bright idea to separate my own." Bulma's mouth was agape as she couldn't believe he was blaming her for their rough past.

"You arrogant asshole! The only reason we couldn't was because of your dad and your people. They hated me and after I saw how they treated Trunks, I refused to have my daughter bare the same pain he had. We fell apart Vegeta. I never told you to stay away from her. You made the decision to follow your farther and abandon me. Seven years Vegeta, it took you seven years to man up and meet her. At least I attempted to stay in Trunks life. Only reason I stayed away was because of you and your dad. He hated the thought of you having two half-breed kids." Vegeta just looked at her and couldn't believe.

Yes it took him a long time to meet her. It wasn't his choice. He stayed away to protect her. Bulma had made it clear she didn't want him involved at all. Their relationship was over. He could have done better but in the end he cared for both of them deeply.

There wasn't a day that went by he didn't think about Bulma or his daughter.

"She's not weak. If you ever blame me of not caring for my offspring again woman. It will be a day you forget". Vegeta said opening the door almost breaking it off the hinges. He left the clothes there on her doorstep and made his way to her room. Bulma watched him leave as her heart felt heavy in her chest. She pushed back her hair and sat back on the bed and just closed her eyes as a single tear fell on the Egyptian cotton sheets.


	7. Chapter 7

**Resolve**

Bulla woke up and wasn't aware of where she was. It was cold and damp the most heart wrenching feeling was it wasn't her's. Bulla tried to stand up but couldn't because her hands were chained to the ground. "What the hell"?

Her body was limp as she attempted to make her way to an upright position. Bulla wasn't sure what was going on but she felt disgusting. She heard voices outside the dimly lit door. She couldn't believe what was happened. She had been kidnapped. The door opened widely and she saw one vaguely familiar face. There was a crooked smile and icy cold blue eyes. The tall Saiyan bent down next to her.

"You shouldn't have been so noisy Bulla. You stupid bitch". Bulla watched Raiden kneel down and ran his finger down the front of her pajamas. That button down, unfortunately she went to bed in only a night shirt. Bulla looked at him with disgust in her eyes. She watched him as ran a finger around her top button. She shivered in disgust and found it deep in her chest and spit in his face. He closed his eyes and reeled his arm back.

Bulla felt a sharp pain in her cheek as he punched her hard in the face. Everything went dark as she hit the floor cold floor with a thud.

**Back at the Palace:**

Goten walked anxiously as he turned down hallway that lead to Bulla's room. He had been putting it off for almost two weeks to talk to her. He was being a coward and his father would be ashamed to know. A human of races made him one of the strongest Saiyans in the empire, nervous. Bulla was quiet the case. He didn't understand her but she intrigued him at every turn. No matter what he said she was there with a retort. She was strong willed and a rare beauty.

Valese was wrong for him and he let her know early this morning when he smelt another male on her. It was the last and final time for him. Bulla was right the first time he had talked to her. That he didn't deserve a person like that. He wanted Bulla Briefs. He had finally reached the door and took another deep breath as he knocked on the door. After a couple of moments he waited and knocked again. He heard no one inside and he didn't sense her energy from behind the door. Goten took it upon himself to open the door. He walked into the room and seen that a struggle had went on. He smelt a toxic that was illegal on the planet. It was used temporarily paralyze its' victims.

King Vegeta had outlawed it because it was a cowardly way to win a fight.

Goten ran out of the room as fast as he could. Whoever took her did it for a reason and he knew it had something to do with malice intentions. Who, he thought would want to hurt her. Valese but she wouldn't do anything to offend the King. If not her than who?

Goten made his way to the training arena. He and Trunks were sparring today. Goten had finally arrived and stopped them as he landed outside of the arena. "My King, Bulla has been taking with the use of Fiaton". Bulma dropped her tea cup and looked wide eyed at Goten.

Her heart seemed to have stopped beating and the wind left her lung. As the world seem to have stop spinning. "….What"? She stuttered as her body began to shake. Vegeta stopped and looked at him. He was in disbelief as he listed to what he said.

"By who?!" Vegeta said jumping out of the ring and over to Goten. "I…I…don't know. I went to speak with her this morning and… I checked her room it was empty and there was sign of a struggle." He was wary to say that he was there to see her but he could tell that the King's concerns were somewhere else.

"Trunks, insure the city has been locked down. They wouldn't have made it past the check point. Goten, you take a squad and check every inch of this palace." Vegeta said commanding them what to do. They both leapt to action leaving Vegeta and Bulla alone. She had finally started breathing again and broke down to her knees crying. Vegeta walked over to her and tried to comfort her as she began to hyper ventilate.

"Bulma…Bulma! Stop it!" He yelled trying to calm her down. He wiped her hair out of her face making her look at him. Her blue eyes were blood shot red as she looked up to her longtime lover. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her with all serious. "Listen, I will bring her back." Bulma looked at him and nodded. She had no choice but to put all faith into him.

**Bulla's Prison:**

Bulla shifted back and forth trying her best to loosen the hard shackles on her hands. Her face hurt to move and she felt the dried blood on her lip that he also busted in the process. The sun seemed to be going down since the room was darker. She felt indecent and she just hoped that someone had realized she was gone. Raiden she hoped that he would die a slow death. Bulla once again heard two men's voices outside the door.

"Did he say how were supposed to kill her"?

"Nope, I guess we should have some fun with her before we do then" The other said back.

Bulla felt her heart race as the words came from her captures' mouths. They were going to rape her and kill her. Bulla shook the thought from her head as the door opened. She looked up two the men that looked like they were poor and homeless. She could tell from their intimidating features they were Saiyans as well. "You're a pretty little thing aren't you"? The taller one said walking over to her. Bulla held her head high and shook her long hair out of her face so she could see theirs clearly.

"It's a shame. I wonder what you did to piss Lord Raiden off"? The shorter one with bad breathe said. Bulla shook her head. "Raiden is a piece of shit who is coward. A real Saiyan would have killed me in battle not hire two creeps to do it for him." The tall one smirked and rubbed her face.

"I wouldn't be insulting the people who are in control of your fate. Besides you're a pitiful human you wouldn't have lasted a minute". Bulla hated people used that as an insult. She head butted him hard making him fall back. She smiled to herself.

"Clearly I'm stronger than you thought". Bulla said. She regretted it after he slammed her against the wall. Holding her there by her neck. Bulla gasped for air as none of that mattered. She felt him rip off her sleeping shirt exposing on her underwear.

"Don't kill her before we have any fun with her". The short Saiyan protested on his own behalf. Bulla kicked trying to make him let go as he dropped her from the wall to the hard floor. She attempted to regain her breathe, her neck felt like it was crushed. The short Saiyan kissed her hard on the mouth as she tried to push away from the vulgar scene. His rough hands caressed her breast and she wasn't going to let them do this, not to her.

Bulla killed him hard in the groan making him cry out in pain. The tall one who had choked her pull her head back by her hair making her scream. "You're a feisty like bitch aren't you"? He forced her to her knees as the other one undid he pants. "I'll fucking bite it off I swear". Bulla shouted in the darkening prison. As she watched the man present himself to her.

"Let me know if you feel teeth and I'll rip her head off". The tall Saiyan said to the shorter one. Bulla's breath became heavy as she wanted to give up. She heard something that sounded like train. The front side of the building were the door was located was rip off with a blast. The two men stopped and looked at what could had been behind the assault.

"Bulla close your eyes." A familiar voice said. She didn't hesitate at all to obey.

Vegeta entered the room and planted a blasted into the short ones chest, blasting him into pieces .The man who was holding her down attempted to flee into the air. Vegeta wasted no time appearing behind him. He placed his knee in his back and grabbed both of his arms and pulling them until they were no longer attached.

Vegeta landed next to Bulla as she still was on her knees. She flinched hearing someone being that close. He grabbed a worn blanket off the floor and wrapped her exposed body in it. She opened her eyes to see Vegeta wrapping her in the blanket. Bulla shook and began to breathe hard as he covered her. She wrapped her arms around him and began to cry on his shoulder. He stood there for a moment and just placed a hand on her back.

"Thank you Vegeta." She said between cries. He said nothing just lifted her gently into her arms and cradled her as lifted her to the sky, carrying her delicately not to let another thing harm her.

**The Hospital Area: Two Hours Later**

Bulma stood in the hospital room and watched Bulla as she slept peacefully. Bruised and battered she was safe once again. That wasn't good enough for her mother. Vegeta leaned on the doors entrance and watched them both closely.

"Vegeta, I'm taking her home." He didn't say anything just looked at her. Bulma turned around and looked to him as her eyes were still blood shot. "Did you hear me"? Bulma said lowly.

"No you're not". Was all he said looking to her. She turned to Bulla making sure she was still sleeping. Bulma got up and Vegeta followed her closely. The walked into they were outside on a balcony.

"This isn't your call Vegeta. She was almost killed today. This would have never happened if I didn't bring her to this barbaric planet." He was trying his best not to get mad but she was always great at pushing his buttons. Vegeta looked at her and tried to keep his composure. "I'm not letting you run away. Especially with my daughter." Bulma stared at him and shook her head.

"She needs to go home." Bulma said looking at him. "She needs to get away from this place until whoever was behind this is caught. I doubt that two low lives decided to kidnap her on their own". Vegeta listened to her reason and despite how he felt she was right. He had become accustom to her being around and this. This had made him never what her to be out of his site again.

"Fine, but the boy goes with her". Vegeta said agreeing with her solution.

**Bulla's Hospital Room: An Hour Later**

Bulla stirred from her sleep and awoke to Goten sitting by her bed side. "Goten". He just looked at her and hoped he didn't wake her. "I'm did I wake you. I can go". She just shook her head and was happy to see him. She tried to sit up as Goten rushed to her aid.

"You need your rest, don't try and push yourself". Bulla smiled as his hands were around her waist assisting her to lay back down. "I'm not as weak as everyone thinks I am you know". He nodded and laid her back down.

"I know you aren't weak. Every warrior knows there limit and when it's time to rest". Bulla shook her head at his speech but couldn't help at but smile at his odd compliments. Bulla reached for his and held it. He didn't say anything or move his hand from her's. "Umm…I just wanted to tell you that…Raiden fled. We have are best after him, King Vegeta made sure of that". Bulla nodded as he pulled her hand away from her's.

"Thanks. My mom is making me go back home until he's caught." Goten didn't know that she was leaving he felt a gut wrenching feeling as she said that. He didn't want her to go. He knew that it was probably for the best. That didn't mean it didn't hurt. "Good. Your safety is better that way". Bulla frowned as she hoped he would have said something different.

She wanted to tell him that she would miss him but… that kiss. She knew it was a mistake on his part. "Yeah I guess your right". Bulla sensed the clear tension in the room. Goten swallowed hard and pulled away from the bed.

"Well…I should get going. Be safe". He said to her. The only thing he wanted to do was kiss her again and not let go.

"You too". Bulla watched him leave her room as she relaxed on the bed as only a single tear soaked into her pillow.

**Trunks Balcony:**

Marron watched as she stood next to him. He asked her to come to his room. It had been fifteen minutes and he hadn't said anything. "Trunks… are you okay"? She asked concerned for him. It had been a crazy day with Bulla being kidnapped. She had been busy receiving calls from reporters and the king of Earth was concerned as well. The Briefs were a widely known and famous family. So the up rile was only expected.

Trunks looked to her and placed rubbed her soft cheek. "I have to ask you something". Marron looked into his dark blue eyes as she couldn't see any emotion into them as always. That was the part about him that worried her. He had learned to suppress his emotions for years. For him to show her any type of feelings was a phenomenon to her.

"What is it"? Trunks looked to her and grabbed her hands pulling her close to him. Marron began to become fluttered as he pushed his body into hers. "I have to go to Earth with Bulla. I don't think it's safe for you to be here alone. Clearly Raiden had something against humans and I don't know if he had any accomplices. I think you should…come to Earth with me…" Trunks said looking at her searching for an answer in those icy orbs that he loved.

Marron bit her lip and looked at him. A moment passed before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled in for a kiss. He was surprised to feel her warm lips on his. Trunks wrapped his arms around her petite waist and lifted her higher to deepen the kiss. Marron was the first to break the passionate kiss. Trunks cursed to himself as she pulled away.

His eyes remained close. "Is that a yes"? Marron smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Yes I'll go". Marron said. Trunks pulled her in for another kiss but this one was more sweet and longing for her sweet savory taste.


	8. Chapter 8

**A New Start**

**A/N: I'm glad that my reviewers approved this chapter I was on the fence about such a dramatic change. Keep up reviewing and I promise to keep updating. I Love this story because I get to work with all my favorite characters without having to start twenty new stories. If you have any suggestions leave it in a review and I will try to get it in the story. **

**Siah: I call her Bulla because that's her name in the series at least. **

**I would hate to live in West City it's like living in Gotham or Metropolis shit always goes down there! **

Bulla looked out the window hopelessly as they began to land. She was happy that her family had their own landing strip because she did not miss the paparazzi. They were annoying and rude. The blue skies were welcoming as she was use to hazy brown sunset from her room's window on Planet Vegeta. Her mom promised to keep in touch, but she knew she got so wrapped up in everything that the thought of her skipped her mind often.

She looked over to Marron sleeping on Trunks shoulder while the spacecraft landed on the strip. Bulla could only sigh as she thought about Goten. Shaking the thought from her mind. It was hopeless to think about him. He was at least four years older than her, an entire different race and clearly to him she was in the friend zone. "Wake up love birds, the cars is outside to take us to my grandparents".

Trunks slightly shook Marron to wake her from the ten hour flight. Bulla stretched and was glad she wore her comfy clothes on the long ride. She couldn't help but smile at Trunks helping Marron with her bags. That was what she wanted but, love seemed not to be on her side. The door opened and the bright sun glared into the doorway or the craft. Bulla covered her eyes from the bright sun with her designer sunglasses. She dragged her bags behind her as she descended from the ramp. The limo driver grabbed her bags and opened the door for her. Trunks raised an eyebrow at the man trying to take his stuff.

"Trunks, it's his job". Marron said laughing lightly at his awkwardness on another planet. He let the man take the bag from him and entered the limo along with Bulla and Marron. Trunks didn't like the idea of riding in something when he could fly there in half the time. He just though humans liked to waste time all together.

"Bulla where do your grandparents live"? Marron asked looking around the city. It was pretty far from where her home was on the planet. It was close to the capital that she worked in though.

"They live in the city, a beach house off the coast. Its' close to the shopping district. It's the primary reason I visit. My mom's parents are a bit off, more so my grandma…" Marron giggled a lot and looked to Trunks as he seemed to be observing the surroundings more than anything.

"Well I loved the modeling she did back in the seventies she's so iconic and gorgeous." Marron said thinking about the blonde haired Mrs. Briefs. "Oh believe me she has the personality of a model too". Bulla said laughing seeing the house coming into view. They pulled into a giant gate that looked like a golf course. There was so much open land. They finally pulled up to a house that was grand on its home. It wasn't to large maybe about six bedrooms but it was beautifully designed.

It had the nature of being a beach house and Trunks even had to approve of his living conditions for however long he was going to be on the mud ball planet.

Bulla walked to the door with her company behind her and before she was able to open the door it opened and a spirited blonde opened the door and screamed way too loud. "BULLA!" She wanted to cover her ears but her hands were restrained by the literally breath taking hug she was receiving. "Oh my gosh, look at that bruise on your beautiful neck. Ugh if I could get my hands on that brute. Bulla your ends really need a serious trim". Bulla listed to the thick New York accent coming from her grandmother who was annoying and crushing her at the same time.

"Please…stop I have guess and you're killing me". Bulla said trying to get out the hug.

Bunny stopped and looked at Trunks and almost began to cry. She ran to Trunks almost tackling him with affection. "And you look at you it's been so long since I've seen you. Awweee, you're a looker just like your father. Dear come on there here and who's this beautiful girl you brought with you Trunks"? Bulla was taking back that her grandma reacted that way to Trunks. They had never mentioned that they met Trunks before.

Trunks was thinking the same as he thought it was his first time meeting. "That's Marron Juu she's an ambassador". Bulla said walking into the lavished house.

"Well it's nice to have another blonde in the house. Come on it and meet the Doctor". Bunny said pulling Trunks and Marron in the house by their hands. "Ummm…is that a picture of me"? Trunks asked looking at the picture of a crying toddler on the sofa table. Bulla turned and looked at the picture. She always wondered who the hell that was for years. Over the multiple visits she had come she always thought it was a distant relative.

"Oh…um yes. You-Bulma gave it to me. It was just too cute not to display." Marron picked it up and smiled at it and looked to Trunks.

"How old were you in that picture"? Marron asked showing it to Trunks. He shrugged his shoulders, not even knowing himself. "I don't even remember that, but that place is on planet Vegeta". Bunny grabbed the picture and set it down. "It was so long ago, let's go out to the patio then you all can get rested and all." Bunny said pushing everyone out the back door that was opened. She smiled to see her grandfather tinker with some gadget.

"It's been so long, Bulla and Trunks it nice to see you my boy and Ms. Juu I've heard a lot about you also." Bulla hugged her grandfather the man who had taken the place her father had left absent. Trunks did know the doctor and he only nodded to greet him. Marron smiled as she was almost star struck.

"It's a pleasure to meet to you Dr. Briefs I'm a fan of your work." The shorter man smiled and welcomed her with a warm and kind hug. "Well Bunny lets' be good host and let our guest get some rest after such a long fight. Plus, I promised to give your mother a call as soon as you arrived so off you all go". Bulla smiled and pulled Marron along.

"Come on I'll show you to your room Marron. It has a nice view of the beach." Trunks followed behind them with bags in his hands as they climbed the stairs. Bulla opened a large room that had a view of the ocean and a beautiful French doors that opened to the bathroom, Marron smiled to her.

"Thank you it's perfect." Marron said grabbing her bag from Trunks. "Trunks your room is the one next to it, sorry my grandparents are old school so shacking up". Bulla said smiling and leaving the new couple together. Trunks looked to Bulla and shrugged his shoulders. He would have much preferred to share a bed with Marron but he decided to obey the house rules.

Bulla walked to her old room which was down the hall and around the corner. She opened the room and smiled. It wasn't how she remembered it her grandma defiantly re-vamped it for her. Instead of it tween pink walls and posters. It was modern with white sheets on the bed and her favorite thing about the room was it had the view of the sunset every evening even. It reminded her of Planet Vegeta. She collapsed on the bed and covered her face with a pillow and moaned.

She heard her door open and didn't bother to move the pillow.

"Is everything okay, doll"? Her grandma asked sitting next to her. Bulla moved the pillow and looked up to the perky blonde.

"Nope." Bulla said hopelessly thinking about Goten.

"Oooohhh. I know that sigh. It was the same one your mother used when she was telling me about Vegeta. You could've told her the sky was blue. If Vegeta said it was orange than it was orange." Bunny said laughing and reminiscing about her younger days. "Do you want to talk about him"? Bunny said moving the hair out of her granddaughters face.

"Not really grandma. He has a girlfriend and clearly isn't interested in me". Bulla said sitting up and looking out the window. Bunny frowned a bit.

"Well did you ask him"? Bunny said sitting up fixing her dress and cleaning up a nonexistent mess in the large room. Bulla looked up to her and shook her head. It was probably the most noticeable thing to do but it was easier said than done.

"I'm going to get some sleep grandma. I don't want to think about it." Bunny frowned.

"Well okay. I won't wake you. Maybe tomorrow we could do some shopping or something. Don't worry about it Bulla your young and beautiful. Boys will be knocking on your door in no time". Bulla watched her leave and rolled her eyes. _I don't want a boy I want a Saiyan_ she thought to herself.

**Later That Night:**

Marron felt like she was losing her mind. She was so restless and didn't know what it was. Maybe Trunks would want to go into town with her. Mrs. Briefs had told her she could borrow a car anytime. She wanted to take her up on that. Marron only wanted to do a little shopping and Bulla was knocked out. She must have really been tired from flight and she didn't want to go alone.

Marron hopped up off the soft bed and walked over to her suitcase. She hadn't really bothered to get unpacked yet. Watching Trunks train and listening to fascinating stories that the Briefs had told her of their travels. Marron found a pair of denim skinny jeans and grey fitted shirt. She grabbed a pair of sandals pull her long blonde hair into a tight ponytail.

Marron walked out her room and down the hallway to Trunks. She knocked on the door and waited and then knocked again. She hoped her didn't leave and go somewhere without her. Opening the door slowly she walked in and closed it behind her. She saw the bathroom door open as she turned around.

Trunks wiped his body down with the white towel and smirked to her. Marron quickly turned around as she saw Trunks in all his naked glory. A blush came across her face as she looked away covering her face.

"Can I help you with something"? Trunks asked as he continued to dry himself with the towel.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were in here. I knocked". Marron said not being able to get the pleasant image of him naked out of her head. Trunks figured it have a little fun with her. He came closer to her. She heard his footsteps.

"I heard. I was on my way to open it. You can look if you want Marron". Her stomach began to do back flips as she listened to his seductive words. She bit her lip and made her decision quickly and turned around. Trunks smiled as he wasn't expecting her to actually do it. She looked at him as he was only a foot in front of her.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go get something to eat with me." Marron saw him smiling to her through his long wet hair and those eyes that were so alluring to her.

"I'll go anywhere you want." Trunks said wanting to take her and toss her on the bed and have his way. Marron smiled again and turned around to leave.

"Okay. I'll be down stairs waiting". Trunks grabbed her hand to keep her from leaving. This time he had the towel wrapped around his waist loosely.

"You could just wait in here. I'd prefer it". Marron bit her lip glossed lip again.

"Okay." Marron let go of his hand and sat down on the bed and watched him disappeared from the room back into the bathroom. She finally started to breathe again. She liked him a lot. She could tell he was trying to bend his animalistic ways but, she didn't want to change him. Trunks was so different then what she knew a man to be. He never showed any interest to any other woman when around her. He was very protective of her and she liked the feeling. Being around him made her feel safe that she could let her guard down and be herself.

She liked the bond that they had with each other. It was unique and she was curious where it was going.

Looking around his room she seen that he had indeed unpacked his stuff. Everything was neatly in order. Only thing that seemed off was it seemed so in personal. No pictures or anything just the basic necessities.

The first thing Marron did was put up pictures of her and family and friends she had here in the city. Then she remembered that they did grow up completely different. He didn't have that mother bonding. Or that of your parent's taking pictures of all of your first. It was a sinking feeling that she had for the prince that she had grown fond of.

The door opened and he emerged wearing a black V-neck shirt and dark jeans. Marron couldn't help but smile at his good looks. His hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and he couldn't have been handsome to her.

"You look nice". Marron said standing up and heading for the door. Trunks appeared behind her and kissed her neck softly and whispered.

It's not fair you saw me naked and I haven't seen your beautiful body". Marron felt electricity run through her body as his warm breath tickled her neck. Marron pulled and gave him a flirtatious smile.

"I'll have take you up on that offer…one day. We should get going before it gets too late." Marron grabbed Trunks hand and walked out the door with him close. He didn't mind holding her hand it was odd to him but, if it meant being close to her. They ascended down the stairs and saw the doctor sitting in the chair with Bunny flipping through a magazine with the TV on.

"Mrs. Briefs umm…which car did you say I could use." Marron asked not really wanting to disturb them. "Oh take your pick, anything but the classic deary those are the doctors. The keys are in the ignitions. Oh and the black Mercedes is Bulla's so don't drive that one. '". Marron smiled and bid them goodbye and goodnight. Since it was already eight at night. She was sure they would be sleep by the time they got back.

Marron walked over to the garage and immediately noticed it wasn't a normal garage. Marron walked over the red four door Acura and got in. Trunks was hesitant to get into another car but he did because Marron did. He got and let her drive. It wasn't a feeling he wanted to get used to. Marron smiled to see Trunks uneasy face every time she made a turn or hit the brakes.

They finally arrived at the border walk area. That had late night shops and restaurants. Marron got out and waited for Trunks to exit the car. "Anything in particular you want to do"? Marron said linking arms with Trunks pulling him along the to the board walk.

"I could go for something to eat". Marron smiled and shook her head. Thinking not even two hours had gone by since she watched Mrs. Briefs make him a full four course meal. It was a Saiyan thing she said to herself. She noticed Trunks looking at everything in sight. He had been to Earth many times but she was sure there was plenty he had never seen.

The bright lights of the games and the smell of the salty water bothered him. Even though it was pleasant he wasn't used to the different things. They walked over to a bar side restaurant. "Trunks do you drink, like alcohol"? He nodded as he sat next to her. A girl with long red hair and her shirt looked as if her boobs were going to fall out. Leaned on Trunks shoulder. She reeked of cheap alcohol. Marron was taken aback by the girl forwardness.

"Hey cutie… you look like you want to buy me a drink". Trunks looked at the girl with disgust.

"Maybe your miss read my face". Trunks said pushed the girl away causing her to fall over in her five inch stilettos. Everybody in the bar looked at him. Marron couldn't help but laugh a little bit at his coolness in the middle of the situation.

"Hey you like hitting on women, bud". A man with a leather jacket with two other guys behind him that helped up the girl. Trunks just turned his back to the man. Marron stood up out of her chair.

"Listen it was an accident. He didn't mean to make her fall". The man looked to Marron and glared his eyes. "I don't think I was talking to you, so move slut". Marron didn't move instead Trunks stood up and grabbed the man by his shirt and threw him across the bar knocking over tables and chairs. Marron looked at him in shock. The other man lunged at Trunks with a pocket knife. Trunks blocked his attack.

Trunks slammed the man's head into the bar making him lose conscience. The other man didn't bother as he ran out of the scene. He looked around for Marron but didn't see her until she was almost halfway down the board walk. Trunks ran out to catch up with her. He grabbed her arm to keep her from getting away.

"What is wrong"? Trunks asked her.

Marron pulled away from him walking back to the car. "Trunks you don't handle things like that here. You could have really hurt those guys. We talk things out here. You don't just go hurting people like that". Trunks shook his head and looked at her in shock as he followed her back to the car.

"That pathetic human insulted you. I wasn't going to let him degrade you". Marron stopped and looked at him before she got into the car. "Trunks, thank you for trying to protect me but I don't need you to do that here. If the cops would have shown up you would have been in a lot of trouble." She sighed and looked up to him as she leaned on the car. Trunks didn't understand her frustrations with him.

"I refuse to let some low life speak to you any kind of way." Marron looked up to him and just gave up. Chivalry was his way with her and she chose to ignore tonight's situation. Marron wrapped her arms around his neck. "Just try not to let everything get to you. I don't want to be a part of an international dispute". Trunks leaned down and kissed her slowly on the lips. She smiled and pulled away.

"Let's go walk on the beach. There's no one to insult me down there". Marron said pecking him on the cheek.

**Planet Vegeta:**

"You're a fool Raiden. You might as well stop hiding like a coward because it's clear Vegeta wants your head." Raiden shook his head as he looked out of the cave he had been hidden in. Valese just paced back and forth.

"You should be glad she didn't tell anyone what she heard anyways. If she did you probably be in the same situation". Raiden barked at her as he watched her continue to pace. She grabbed him by his armor and looked into his eyes.

"If you would have killed her when I told you to then neither one of us would have this problem and if you think of blaming me Raiden. It won't work and I'll rip your throat out myself." Valese had been walking on glass with Goten since the incident. He made it clear that morning he didn't want anything to do with him. Since she was no longer in his favor things would be exceedingly difficult. She never meant for Raiden to take Goten's position but for her. He was just being used like her own personal puppet.

She tossed him to the side in the desert cave.

"I won't betray you Valese". He said looking up to her. "Figure this out Raiden or I will". She said taken flight and leaving him there to consider his lack of options.


	9. Chapter 9

**Trusting Hearts**

_**A/N: I wanted to also let everyone know I am grateful for all the follows and reviews to previous chapters. Let's make this the most reviewed chapter! . Please also check out my friends stories as well. They are mostly Trunks/OC and Trunks/Marron**_

_**Tiffany7898**_

_**Writer's Fantasy **_

**Also rating may change in future chapters. **

The smell of the salty ocean filled Marron's nose as took a deep breathe. The rising sun broke through the slit in the curtains and shined on her petite form. She rolled over and felt an unfamiliar form in her bed. Her eyes fluttered open as she looked up to see a, half-naked lavender haired prince. Marron laid her head on his sturdy chest on relaxed. She remembered asking him to stay with her last night. It was out of character for her to be so forward.

Trunks was different to her. It was obvious he was another species but a different type of lover.

Never had a guy stood up for her. Trunks didn't even look at any another girl when they were together. It was flattering.

She knew it wasn't a Saiyan thing but it was him. Marron wished she could understand his heart ache that he had from his past. Trunks meant a lot to her but she knew that they were going too fast. Trunks wrapped his arms around her securely but gently not to hurt her. Marron ran a hand over his chest as her fingers felt the scars of battle and old wounds. Marron sat up enough to kiss a scar that was on his chest. Trunks opened his eyes to her and just observed her kissing on his old scars.

He closed his eyes as her gentle warm touch soothed him.

After a couple of moments he opened his eyes watching her sitting up in the bed they had shared for the night. "Where are you going"? Trunks asked pulling her back by her waist on to the plush bed.. Marron smiled as she fell back into his strong arms.

Marron looked up to him as they're lips were only a few inches away. "I have to go to the embassy and report in."Trunks shook his head and laid his head on her chest as he listened to her heart beat.

"Stay, the sun isn't even bright yet". Trunks said sitting up looking down to her as she laid on his forearm. Marron moaned slightly as he ran his fingers through her long blonde locks. Trunks planted a kissed her neck softly. Marron arched her neck to the side allowing him more access. He kissed her collarbone and then the top of her bra. The sweet sensation of his touch drove her wild.

"Trunks we should stop". Trunks let out a low grunt and looked up to her. "Marron I don't understand why you stop me every time, I try to get closer to you". Trunks said in frustration. Marron looked at him giving him a small smile.

"Trunks, you don't know anything about me. I know your use to women just opening their legs to you but it's different here on Earth". He knew Marron was quite aware of his promiscuous ways. Trunks sat in deep thought and confusion for a while. Not saying anything until Marron got up out of bed and wrapped her robe around herself.

"I know I care about you Marron. What else is there to know"? Trunks asked her. Marron stopped and looked at him and sat on the edge of the bed next to him.

"Trunks there's a lot to know about me like, what's my favorite color? What my favorite type of food or my favorite movie? I want a real relationship not something just based off physical attraction". Trunks looked to her as if she was speaking another language. Did his father have to do these things with Bulma? What did it matter what your favorite color was when you're having sex? He narrowed his eyes to her as she waited for a response.

"Marron I think all that is ridiculous". Trunks said he watched as she didn't say anything just got up.

"Maybe you should start sleeping back in your bed from now on. Maybe that will be less ridiculous". He sensed the disappointment in her voice and got up and walked over to her. Marron backed up away from him until she hit the dresser behind her. She watched Trunks as he stalked her in only his black tight underwear.

She stopped when she couldn't move anymore.

He gave her a devilish smirk when she realized she was cornered by him.

"I will try to learn your ridiculous human ways." Trunks said pulling her waist into his aching groin. Marron didn't unlock her eyes from his. "Thank you". Marron said pulling him closer for a kiss.

**Planet Vegeta**

Goten's frustration was growing with each day that Raiden wasn't caught. It worried him, a lot. Bulla's safety should be something he could secure. The thought of her being hurt was driving him crazy. He envied his king for being the one to save her. Goten wished that could have been him. There was one Saiyan he hadn't talked to and it should have been the most obvious Valese. He honored his word and had she transferred so fortunate for him he didn't have to see her on the daily.

Unfortunately for him now he'd have to see her at her house. Which was too close for confront for him.

Goten landed at her doorstep which wasn't too far from his own home. He knocked on the door and waited for her answer. Only a few moments passed before she came to the door. Her long hair cascaded down her toned back instead of its usual tamed braid. She wore a black sleeves shirt with matching spandex shorts. "Goten Son, I wasn't expecting you". Goten didn't bother to respond to her. He pushed passed her and walked into the house.

Valese closed the door and followed him as he walked into her house.

"When Bulla had disappeared I thought of you. Then I thought you'd never do anything to go against our King. You were having sex with Raiden and no one hated her as much as you". Valese just smirked to him as she kept the perfect poker face. Valese walked over to Goten and seductively looked to him.

"If I wanted her dead then I would have taken pride in and doing it myself". Valese said rubbing a finger down his clothed chest. Goten grabbed her hand and flung it off him as if it was diseased. Valese just kept her same evil smirk on her beautiful features. "You're still sour over the whole Raiden thing. It wasn't personal." Goten wasn't going to let her get under his skin. If there was something she was good at it was that.

"Valese I believe you put him up it. I wouldn't put it pass you to let someone else do your dirty work". Goten looked at her trying to read her emotions as she was making it very difficult. Her beautiful face that he once was swooned over still held that same twisted smile. He watched her walk over to her sofa and sat down crossing her legs in a lady like motion.

"It wasn't me Goten. I can tell who Raiden took the order from though." Valese had the most perfect and sinister plan. "I'll even tell you where he is for a favor". Goten looked at her with anger in his dark eyes. Goten walked over to her slowly and looked down to her.

"Who did it"? Goten asked with a dark and low tone to his voice. As his glare seemed not to even mildly affect her.

"Trunks ordered Raiden to kill her." Valese said certainty in her voice. Goten grabbed her by neck and slammed her into the nearest wall causing her to let out a scream. She struggled under his strong grip.

"I've had enough of your lies Valese. Why would Trunks want to hurt her when he protected her from you"? He yelled out of anger keeping her suspended on the wall.

"She knew… a secret of his…a secret he didn't…want to get out! Goten let her drop to the floor as he kept an eye on her. "Why else would he have been so eager to go to earth? Trunks wouldn't go against his father's will. He would have killed her himself, if it wasn't for that human that Vegeta favors." Valese said trying to get the air back into her burning lungs. She looked up to Goten as he was letting the information process.

"Where is Raiden now"? Goten asked squatting down in front of her. "I'll tell you if you keep my involvement out of it. I want your word". Goten didn't want to promise the sadistic girl anything for she was a joker in a pile of card. She was anything but honorable in his eyes.

"Fine, where is Raiden now". He said leaning into her to attempt to see if there was any truth in her eyes.

"He left for Earth yesterday to finish his job". Goten stood as he mind began to race as he headed for the exit.

"Valese if I found out you lied to me. It will be the last lie tell". Goten took off for the palace to inform the king. His mind squirreled as he thought of Bulla. He wouldn't be able to live with himself knowing he couldn't protect the one he cared for. He flew as fast as he could as he searched for Vegeta's Ki signature. He found it in the gravity simulator.

**The Gravity Simulator**

Bulma had been looking for Vegeta for at least an hour in the large palace. She hated how sometimes the palace seemed like an endless labyrinth to her. She had to tell him about how her mother had spilled the beans about everything. Bulla seemed to not be herself and it worried her. She called every day and she could hear the sadness in her voice. It tore her up that she was away. Bulma wanted to go back earth to be with her.

Bulma found the key pad and shut down the simulator in the middle of Vegeta's training. She heard a loud grunt and roll of curse words coming from the inside. He hated to be interrupted during his training. She waited for the doors to open to meet with a fuming king with her hands on her hips.

"Vegeta we need to talk". He rolled his eyes and pushed pasted her to grab his water.

"Have I not warned you to not interrupt my training?" Vegeta said looking to her as he took her appearance into account. She wore a white shirt with a V-neck neckline and tight grey leggings. His primal instinct couldn't get enough of her. Bulma walked over to him and smiled.

"It's about Bulla. I think I should go back to Earth she doesn't seem happy". Bulma said watching him wipe the sweat from his sore muscles.

Vegeta halfway listened to her. "No, I want you to stay here. Plus you have work here to do. Did you forget that you're supposed to be constructing new ships for me"? Bulma raised an eyebrow to him. She hated when he tried to order her around. She refused to take any order from him. She felt like he was spoiled enough as is.

"That was a favor. I don't have to do anything Vegeta. Plus that can wait, I'm really worried about her." Vegeta understood her worry but he felt it necessary that she stayed close to him. He felt like if the person was just against humans than she was a prime target. He didn't want anything to harm her.

"Woman don't argue. You should stay here. Trunks will protect her, even if he isn't aware that she is his sibling. He obeys my orders." Vegeta said walking over to his worried mate. He wrapped his arms around her waist laying his head on her shoulder.

Bulma cringed a bit as his wet chest pressed against her clean clothing. "Eww, Vegeta you smell like a dump truck let go"! He took advantage of trying to get away. He smirked as he wouldn't let her out of his grip and rubbed his sweaty face on her cheek. Bulma slapped his bare chest leaving a red mark. He chuckled as her attacks only tickled him as she let him go.

"My mom pretty much blabbed that there related. If my dad wasn't there she probably would have told them everything." Bulma turned to Goten at the door. He was in complete shock of what he just heard. Bulma covered her mouth to look at him. "Goten please tell me you didn't hear that"?

Vegeta rolled his eyes at the obvious. "He's a Saiyan woman of course he did. You're so loud I'd be surprised if the entire palace didn't hear you". Bulma rolled her eyes at his sarcasm. Goten shook his head to attempt to forget what he heard.

"Raiden is heading to earth. I can beat him there if I take the new ship." Goten said with urgency in his voice. "Good, I'll alert Trunks." Vegeta said heading for the door.

Goten stopped Vegeta's comment. Vegeta just looked at him searching for an answer.

"No! Ummm…Raiden has all communications linked to him. It's best if I just go". Vegeta looked at him in suspicion and nodded to agree.

"Goten…wait. Please just don't tell them". Goten hesitantly nodded to her. He knew it wasn't his place to tell but it confused him why she wouldn't want them to know. Either way he needed to head to Earth. Bulla's safety was in his hand even if Trunks was behind it or not.


	10. Chapter 10

**Let the Walls Come Falling Down**

**A/N: I made it to fifty and it's amazing to see this turning out so well. Thank you everyone who been reviewing. Welcome to the pack Amsim, I also want to thank a few others. All guest and people who follow my story and favored it. **

**Nancy103**

**Writer's Fantasy**

**Tiffany 7898**

**Gracey88**

**Siah11**

**NNP**

**BullaxGoten**

**Artemis Road**

**Mrsbriefs997**

**Bri-Chan14**

Bulla inhaled slowly as she laid out on the beach. She had to get out of that house she felt like she was being smothered by Trunks and Marron's affection. It was like their love filled the air and it was choking her to death. She would admit that she was jealous of them. Not just of them but of love. She didn't know if she loved Goten but she knew that she cared about him. It was a clear fact that he loved Valese. She wasn't sure how Saiyans were when it came to loving anyone. She had never seen Goten affectionate with Valese. The only way she knew Trunks was with Marron was how close he kept her.

He was very protective of her.

Bulla pulled her sunglasses up and peered at the sun setting on the horizon across the water. She had been doing nothing at all. No school homework like she was supposed to do. She was lying to her mom and she didn't mind lying. Bulla just wanted to do what she was doing relaxing. Last night she had a nightmare and an awful one too.

The same images of those men touching her. It made her want to immediately start to cleanse herself. Her eyes closed softly as she tried to shake the feelings away. She wanted to stuff them away and lock them up like she always did. Her mother warned her about not keeping stuff inside. Bulma always said that she was going to explode. Bulla didn't feel like she had anyone. It was more often that she was alone.

Bulla could be in a room full of people and still feel like a little girl who stood alone. She sat up and pulled her knees up to her chest and cradled herself. She at the horizon and she almost dared to crack a smile. She turned and looked toward the house as she saw Trunks walking over to her treading the sand. Looking away she tucked her bangs behind her ears.

"Your mother asked me to check on you. She said your wellbeing is questionable". Trunks said eyeing the girl who sat before him.

She wasn't in a bathing suit only a long loose white shirt that had a v for a neckline and denim shorts. Her long blue tresses where slightly blowing in the breeze. Trunks watched her they didn't talk often but he always was aware of her at all times. Her ki signature was a constant in his mind. Trunks wasn't sure why but she was important to him. No matter what she did it felt like it directly affected him.

"Don't worry about me. I just… I'm fine". Bulla said hesitantly as she picked up her lemonade off her beach towel. The cool liquid felt nice on going down her throat. He flustered her she didn't like at all. Bulla always had a quick tongue but it was something about him. She couldn't put her finger on it but she was going to figure it out. Bulla watched him sit down next to her in the sand. He looked out into the ocean as she did.

A couple of silent moments went by and she looked at him and frown to the young prince.

"You're lucky, Trunks". He raised an eyebrow to her comment. He wasn't sure what she meant about lucky he wouldn't use that word for his life in any context.

"What are you talking mean"? Trunks said stalely not changing his glance. Bulla scoffed a little bit and watched him not move a muscle to her question.

"You have Marron and you have your dad. Your dad is a good one at that. If my mom cared like he does about you, I'd be the happiest girl. I mean she can't really always be around but the woman tries a lot. I have to give her credit for trying." Bulla said looking at him as he remained motionless. Trunks didn't say anything as he stood to leave.

"Bulla. You wouldn't want my life. You wouldn't want my past. You wouldn't be alive if you went through half of what I've endured in my life time. Luck doesn't isn't." Trunks walked back to the house and left her there alone. She didn't know anything about Trunks but it must have been hard. Either way she was still jealous. Bulla stood up and decided she didn't want to be there anymore. She couldn't take it. Being in or around that house felt like she had an itch that didn't go away.

Bulla came in through the back doors and ascended the stairs to her room. She looked around grabbed a couples days' worth of clothing and hygiene supplies. She was getting out and away for a couple of days she wanted and needed to clear her head. She couldn't think everything seemed to be a fog she couldn't lift.

Vegeta sat in his study and just thought about Bulla. He knew that Trunks wouldn't let anything harm her but it was worrying him more every moment. He wanted to go and rip the head off of Raiden himself. The bloodlust he harvested for that worthless man was unquenching in the least. Vegeta looked up to the intruder who broke his train of thought. The councilmen bowed to him.

"My King there has been some rumors that have been brought to my attention about the prince." The elder Saiyan said waiting on the kings retort. Vegeta wasn't in the mood to be bothered by anyone not even the woman dared to pester him today. Vegeta left his index finger on his temple and thumb under his chin. The council men could tell the King was annoyed with his present so he treaded lightly and chose his words carefully.

"Rumors don't concern me, Eglin". Vegeta said watching the man half-heartedly.

"Well this one is should have your attention. That the Prince has taken a liking to that _human _diplomat. My concern is that he will choose a human as a mate. That will never be accepted and I'm sure you're aware of that". Eglin said satisfied with the report he had just give. He almost said the word human as if it was dirty and wrong. Vegeta attention was caught by the news. It wasn't true news to him.

Vegeta was quite aware Trunks liked the girl. He choose her by hand to be the ambassador. Vegeta wasn't sure how serious it was but from the report Bulma gave him of their talk. It was developed into something…bad.

Vegeta almost felt sorry for his son. He shouldn't have to bare the weight that he had with Bulma. He should be free to be with whom he choose. The hardship his father put him and Bulma in was unbearable at times. The royal line would be watered down and that wouldn't be on his shoulders.

"I have formed a list of potential mates that would complement him." Vegeta held out his hand and looked at the list and balled it up and tossed it into the waste bin. He looked to the man and stood.

"Eglin, I will not have my son have some woman forced on him. I will speak to him about the matter now leave, I'm growing tired of these antics." The door busted open as a messenger came stumbling into the room. Vegeta only huffed his breathe in frustration.

"Your majesty, Raiden has been apprehended. His corpses lays in your throne room floor." Vegeta looked in confusion. There was no way that Goten had made it to Earth and back. He left only last night.

"What? Who killed him"? Vegeta asked grabbing the servant off his knees and suspended him in the air by his collar. "Commander V-Valese". Vegeta threw him down and rushed his way pasted him to his throne room. He pushed both doors open widely and saw Valese standing nonchalantly on the wall nearby.

"My orders were not for you woman. Now will you explain to me how you even knew which hole this roach crawled out of"? Vegeta was enraged that the creeps' body laid dead at his feet. Valese didn't expect the reaction she was receiving from the King. She was stunned that he wasn't pleased with her work. Valese searched for an appropriate response.

Before she could even speak Vegeta was before her. His voice was low and threatening. "I asked you a question". Vegeta put infancies on each word as he carefully choose them.

"I was training out in the desert and I heard a sound coming from a cave. I investigated it and found him. I acted quickly and killed him when I noticed him from afar. Vegeta didn't believe a word that she said. He felt the hesitation in her voice.

Vegeta turned away from the young Saiyan. A hole was ripped through his chest. He narrowed his eyes as he examined it from afar. The blast was from a close quarters she had to be standing at least a foot away from him, not how she just stated.

"You knew my orders were for him to be alive. Why didn't you bring him here after you seen him." Vegeta said as he sat on his throne. He watched her body language carefully. Something wasn't right about this girl. He never liked her before she was a loose whore and in his eyes.

"I reacted on instinct, instinct said to kill. So I did just that. Forgive me I acted rashly…" Valese kneeled before Vegeta. He was going to watch her and carefully. "Get this body out of my sight. It's causing a stench." Servants hurried to Raiden's lifeless body and carried him out the room.

"As for you, next time you go against my orders it will be you laying at my feet not Raiden". Valese gulped as she listened to Vegeta. She nodded to him.

"Of course my lord". Valese gathered herself as she was dismissed from his presence. Valese hurried out of his sight and exited the room. Nothing had surprised her more than Vegeta's anger with her. She thought she would get a hero's welcome and Goten would look like a fool. Never had some scared her but, with Vegeta she feared for her life.

Bulla flicked on the lights to the cabin. It had been years since she had been there. It was a small cabin that her mother bought years ago. It was up in the mountains of Mount Pow. It was beautiful up there this time of year. The leaves crumbled under her feet as she unloaded her luggage from her black Mercedes. She unloading her things and just leaned on the car and looked around. It was dark outside now and she just listened to the noises of the night. She wished she could see the beautiful trees they were bright orange and red this time of year.

She took a deep breath and frowned. She didn't want to be alone but she did want to be away.

Bulla grabbed her bags and made her way to the front door. Unlocking the cabin she turned on the lights and looked around. Everything seemed so new. Her mother still must have cleaning services still come up. Bulla closed the door behind herself and flopped down on the sofa, propping her feet up on the ottoman. She ran her fingers through her hair and closed her eyes as she began to relax.

Her crystal blue eyes shot open as she heard a sound from the back of the house. It sounded like something fell. Bulla shook her head. "No, not today I will not be killed in the woods." She jumped up and hurried to the kitchen. She found a steak knife to defend herself. Walking to the backdoor she slowly opened it and looked to both sides before she proceed forward into the darkness of the night. The coolest in the air instantly gave her goose bumps. Either that or the intensity of the moment.

Bulla heard something that sounded like a stick breaking. She snapped in that direction and tried to strain her eyes into the night she couldn't see anything out there. "Maybe it's a deer or something." Bulla said to herself as she looked around one more time. Something told her that it wasn't, her instinct told her better. Bulla walked over to the shed and didn't see anything but she sensed that she wasn't alone. Bulla gave up and headed back to the house.

She felt something on her shoulder. She panicked and began to swing until the knife made contact. "What the hell are you doing Bulla"? The familiar voice in the darkness brought her comfort.

"Goten is that you"? She asked as she backed up into the light. He came forward as she looked at the knife sticking out of his shoulder. Once again she panicked as she saw blood pouring from the wound she had inflicted on him. Bulla pulled him into the house and closed the door behind them. She left Goten in the kitchen as she ran for the first aid kit. Goten just huffed as he looked at the wound. It actually did hurt. If she was a normal human she would have never been able to puncture his skin.

He watched her scramble around until she walked back into the kitchen. "I'm so sorry. I thought you were like a rapist or something." Bulla said as she sat him down at the kitchen table. She poured out the kit and looked for alcohol. There was none so she improvised. Walking over to the cabinet she pulled out a bottle of vodka.

Bulla stood in front of him and looked at the wound. The blood stopped and the five inch knife was deep in his arm. Her eyes were full of regret as Goten looked to her. "What are you doing out here anyways? You're supposed to be with your grandparents". Goten said as he watched her examine his wound.

Bulla looked at him, he didn't seem to be fazed by the knife at all. "I had to get away for a couple days. What are you even doing here? How did you know I was here in the first place?" Bulla said pulling the top off the vodka. Goten didn't say anything to answer her question. "This is going to hurt. Are you ready"? He just gave her a nod to pull it out. She placed her hand on the handle of the knife. She counted to herself.

Pulling the knife out she then immediately poured the alcohol onto it. Goten exhaled sharply at the burning liquid on his fresh wound. Bulla began to dress his wound and insure it was clean. Bulla finished and leaned against the counter facing him. Crossing her arms she looked down to him. Bulla just realized his lack of a shirt anymore. It wasn't illegal to look because there was no flaw on that muscle bound chest.

He looked different. He was not in his normal Saiyan armor but in normal clothing. He wore jeans and a now blood covered grey shirt. Bulla could feel her heart fluttering in her chest. "Well are you going to answer me or sit there and ignore me"? Goten examined the bandage and looked over to her.

"I'm here because I got word Raiden was headed to Earth to finish you off. I knew you were here because I was tracking your energy signature. Here put this on." Goten said throwing her a golden bracelet. Bulla caught it and examined it. She was confused if he was giving her a present or what.

"What is it"? Bulla asked holding the simple golden bracelet up to the light. Goten just looked at her for a moment. He was relieved that she was okay. That Raiden handed found her before he could. It also comforted him that Trunks wasn't around.

"It's an energy suppressor. So anyone who can read ki won't be able to locate you." Goten said standing up placing the bracelet on her feminine wrist. Bulla pulled her wrist away from him. She didn't want him to touch her. She didn't know why but it bothered her. She was mad with him for no reason at all.

"I'm sure Valese wasn't happy when she found out that Raiden didn't finish her job off for her. " Bulla said looking to him as he stood before her still shirtless. "What are talking about"? Goten said confusingly. This wasn't the information that he was feed in the least.

"Yeah, Raiden wanted me dead because Valese wants me dead. I overheard them making out in the garden and plotting on how they were going to kill you and take your job. Next thing I know I'm alone in a dungeon, fighting off three disgusting men. So forgive me if I have no sympathy about your crazy girlfriend. "Bulla said a lot harsher than she meant too. She hated he was with her despite if he knew her evil plans or not.

Goten stood silently for a few moments and looked at her. Valese had lied to him once again. Raiden wanting to kill him wasn't surprising but Valese…He knew Bulla wasn't lying to him. She had no reason too. He was mad, extremely mad. She probably lied to him about Raiden even being her. He hadn't sensed him in days. The bastard knew how to suppress his energy but he had not perfected the technique in the least. He was probably on a different planet, she was buying him time. There was one more part of the puzzle that was unsolved.

"What secret do you know about Trunks? Is it damaging enough for him to want you dead"? Bulla looked at him and shook her head. She knew his secret but it wasn't her's to tell Goten. It was a mistake that she knew Trunks was or did sleep with Valese. That just made her more slim on Bulla's foot.

"No. I don't Trunks has had plenty of opportunities if he really wanted me dead." Goten nodded to her. So everything Valese said was a lie. Goten looked to Bulla and took her outfit in. He never seen her so relaxed before. She wore no make-up and her hair was in a messy bun on the top of her head. Her frame was complimented by spandex like leggings and a long yellow shirt and a pair of sneakers.

"Next time you stab me Bulla I won't be so pleasant about it. Valese is nothing to me anymore by the way. I knew she was sharing herself with Raiden. I hope he is hiding around here so I can rip his head off". Bulla slimed at the last part of his sentence. That made him prime real-estate that was if he even liked her.

"If you weren't' creeping around in the night you wouldn't have gotten stabbed." Bulla said sticking her tongue out to him. He smirked as he watched her walk over to the fridge. It was empty but she brought capsules of food for a couple days. "So you came all the way out here to make sure I was okay"? Bulla asked with a melancholy tone.

"It's my job". Bulla nodded, it wasn't the answer she was looking for.

A couple of hours pasted as they both did their own thing. Bulla sat on her bed and Goten set his stuff up across the hall from hers. Bulla checked her phone and she had fifteen missed calls from her grandmother and Marron. Bulla turned the device off and sat it on her nightstand. She brushed her wet hair as she had just got out the shower. She felt lot better that Goten was there with her. Even if it was only because he was following orders.

The lights began to flicker and then they completely shut off. Bulla looked ahead as she waited and hoped they would turn back on. Blowing her breathe in frustration she got up and tried to feel her way around in the dark. She finally made her way to the door and opened it to the hallway.

"Goten… are you in here. The electricity popped off". She got no reply. It seemed he wasn't even in the house. "Great, now I have no power and alone." Bulla felt her way down the hallway to make her way to the kitchen. There was a flash light and candles in there. Bulla was halfway down the hallway until she bumped into to something and fell to the ground. "Damn what was that"? She said as she rubbing her head.

"Are you always this clumsy"? Goten said as he seen her as clear as day. Her eyes had adjust to the lack of light yet. "Do you always walk around in the dark not saying anything or is that just your theme for the night jerk". Bulla said getting up. Goten smirked her anger. She was quite the spit fire to him.

"I was outside surveying the area." Bulla rolled her eyes as she walked into the kitchen. Finally finding the drawer she grabbed the matches and the candles. She began to light them one by one sitting them on the coffee table. Bulla sat down on the couch and looked to Goten. He was wearing loose black sweat pants and no shirt still.

"How's your shoulder"? He just shrugged and walked over to the other side of the couch and sat down on the opposite side. She frowned this was not how she expected the night to be. Now she was sitting down in the dark with the world most unsocial person in history. She would go outside and mess around with the wires but she wasn't in the mood to be electrocuted. It began to rain at least an hour ago.

Bulla pulled her knees under her and looked over to Goten. "Let's tell stories or something. I'm bored." He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Stories"? He asked if it was a foreign concept.

"Yes stories. Or do Saiyans not do that either. Like a story about love or about hero's anything". Goten turned to look and noticed her lack of pants. She sat before him in a buttoned down white long sleeve shirt.

"Saiyans don't tell stories about love. Love isn't even something we recognize". Bulla looked at him in confusion.

"That's bull shit Goten. Everyone believes in love. I mean that's what makes us exist. Love is what makes people do things they never thought they could before. I mean like fighting don't you love to fight. All the greatest battles in history were fought for the love of their country. You have to believe in that". Goten listened to her as he seen her eyes light up as she spoke on the topic before him. He watched her as she tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ears.

She looked into the flame and stared at it as she began to talk again. "I remember when I was younger my mom use to tell me the same thing every night. I loved it." Bulla said as she began to reminisce about her childhood days.

"Tell me" Goten demanded of her. She smiled and started her story.

"Once upon a time. In a faraway place there was a princess. She was the most beautiful princess in all the land. Her beauty was envied by all included the flowers envied her fairness. One day the princess had sworn off love. As she witness how cruel and ugly the world was. Then one day she met a man, a prince. When their eyes met it was love at first sight. They were captivated by each other's warm love. They spent every day together and vowed to never love another. When all seemed perfect doom came across the beautiful lovers. The king of the neighboring kingdom refused to have his son fall in love and with someone out of his race would never work. The king banned them from every seeing each other again. The evil king vowed he'd kill the princess if the prince ever saw her again. The Prince vowed on their last night together this words. My love for you is deeper than any ocean, brighter than any star and wider than the universe. Until this day the princess never forget the vow that she was promised as she waits for her prince."

Goten listened intensely to her story and he knew that story was true. "Your mother use to tell you this"? Bulla nodded and just smiled to him.

"I've never been in love but that story is how I know it's real." Bulla said as she rubbed her arms. The coldness of outside was beginning to settle in. "It's going to get pretty could tonight especially being so high up in the mountains." Goten wasn't cold because he used his energy to warm himself.

He didn't say anything put pulled her by her arm. He ushered her closer to him and just wrapped his arms around her. Bulla didn't protest him at all. His warm body radiated heat and felt so good on her cold skin. She felt stiff as a board. Her back was pressed to his chest and her knees still securing under her. "I'm not going to hurt you Bulla". Bulla swallowed hard and relaxed her body.

"I know". Only think she could think about was that kiss. The kiss the day of the sparing tournament it seemed like it had just happened.

"I have a story. It's not about love it's about strength". Bulla nodded and looked and pressed her back into his chest as she got more comfortable in his arms. His warm breathe tickled her ear she couldn't help but to get goose bumps.

"For thirty years the Saiyans and half the galaxy was taken and controlled by one creature. Frieza, he was the most mantic and evil thing to walk the cosmos. For years he regained over the Saiyans and he seeked nothing more than to be the ultimate ruler or everything. This was the time that the Saiyans only job was to purge planets of all inhabitants and sale them to the highest buyer. The old King was his liaisons to the universe. Frieza saw that we as a people were being born stronger than the last. He outlawed pregnancies and forced any to be aborted. Then if that wasn't enough he began a mass genocide of Saiyans. The sands of planet Vegeta were painted red. It wasn't until years later when our population was down to the thousand didn't a savior came. Prince Vegeta and My father fought Frieza to the death on a Planet called Namek. The planet was destroyed after the battle had taken place. My father and Vegeta survived the blast. My people came back from the brink of extension. That is why I give no other Saiyan than respect that I do my king and my father. People criticize him and call him week behind his back because he choose your mother other an Onna they say his is soft because he doesn't senseless kill. Your mother brought out the good in him. I applaud her for that". Bulla said speechless as she listened to the story. She never would have guessed that of him in a million years.

"He's a hero". Bulla said quietly to herself. Bulla unwrapped Goten's arms from around her and stood. "Do you want to sleep in my room? I would feel safer if you did. Plus you're a good heat source" She said shyly to him as she played with the bottom of her shirt. He nodded and got up and followed her as she grabbed a candle. They walked back to her room together as she set the candle down and crawled in bed with him.

She relaxed as she pulled him closer. He resumed holding her close as he silently took in her sweet smell. They played with his delicate senses. Bulla closed her eyes and smiled to herself. She didn't want to ruin the moment by talking.

Trunks lifted Marron on the dresser as she wrapped her legs around his strong torso. He grabbed her hands suspended them above her head as he continued the assault on her pink soft lips. Trunks released her hands and began to pull her short of her head franticly. He smiled as he looked at her exposed for him. Marron smiles back to him as he ran his hands all over her. He picked her up as she connect her lips back to him. She desperately wanted him. Trunks gently laid her down on the bed and kissed her neck. Marron rolled over until she was on top of him.

Trunks watched her in the dark room as she reached behind herself and unlatched her bra. He watched her as he slowly lowered the bra and tossed it somewhere in the room. He pulled her closer as his body begged for her. Marron kissed him back as her tongue licked his body lip. His hands roamed over her bare back until his stopped abruptly. Trunks stopped and just looked at the wall behind her.  
"Trunks…what's wrong did I do something". He shook his head and just continued to sit motionless. Marron began to worry as he wasn't doing or saying anything. "Trunks?" He swallowed hard and he finally looked up to her.

"Bulla…she's gone. I can't feel her anymore." Marron looked at him concern. "What do you mean? Is she okay"? Trunks moved Marron off of himself and grabbed his clothes as he turned on the light. Marron covered herself back up with the sheets. "Trunks talk to me dammit." She yelled at him making him stop.

"I don't know. Either she learned to suppress her energy or she's dead or close to it. I have to go now and find her". Trunk said grabbing his boots. "If my father calls tell him I'm not here or training." He kissed her forehead and opened the balcony and jumped out.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Phoenix Rising**

Bulla woke up feeling the emptiness of her bed. She couldn't help but let a little sadness in. The sun hadn't risen yet as she looked over to her clock. It read 12:00 the electricity must have just popped by on. Pulling back her blinds she looked out and it couldn't have been any earlier than six in the morning. The sun was rising off into the distance. She saw Goten out on the pier a couple feet from the house. He wasn't moving out all. It looked like he was meditating with his feet crossed in front of him. Bulla got up out of bed as she outstretched to shake the sleep from her body.

She wasn't morning person but she knew that Goten being gone was what made her awake.

Bulla walked into her bathroom and washed her face and got ready for the day. She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. At times she thought she was the most beautiful person in the world. Then other days she felt uglier than a worn out boot. She shook the thought out of her head and finished her morning routine. Bulla walked out the bathroom and rummaged through her unpacked suitcase. She found what she was looking for. It was fall outside but there was a little warmth still in the air. She found a pair of grey sweat pants that hung loosely to her frame. Also a peach colored tank top that was tight on her. Bulla found the matching jacket and slipped on some sandals.

She walked out her room and down the hallways. A little bit of sun threated to shine through the blinds. The heat had seemed to kick back on in the living room. She walked over to the window and seen that Goten had not moved and inch. She began to second her actions of going outside to bother him. Bulla decided against her better judgment and opened the back door. The nippy air brushed against her face. It was cool enough she could see her breath as she walked over to him.

The pier creaked as she got closer to him. She stopped when she was only half a foot away from him. "Hey…um. What are you doing out here"? Bulla asked squatting down next to him. His eyes were closed and he looked like a statue. He looked like he was carved out of the finest marble. He was finally wearing a shirt but it did him no justice. His body turned her on beyond words.

Goten's eyes opened slowly. "I **was** meditating, but I guess I'm done now". Bulla instantly felt bad for bothering him. She crossed her arms and sat up. "I'm sorry but, I'll go". Goten huffed his breathe. He didn't mean to always sound so harsh to her. It was just how it came out.

"Wait. Did you need something"? Goten asked standing up to meet her glance. She looked so sweet and innocent now. Just by the way she looked at him he knew she was a good person. A person being innocent was a rare oddity, in her he cherished it.

"Is your shoulder okay"? Bulla asked in almost a whisper he nodded. He gave her a small smile for her concern of his physical wellbeing.

"I'm a Saiyan it's going to take a lot more than a knife to bring me down." Bulla rolled her eyes playfully at his cockiness. She smiled back at him. "Well I think I should head back to my grandma's house. She's probably really worried about me. I kind of took off on her. "Goten looked at her and he couldn't help but be mad at the moment. She wasn't his responsibility it was Trunks' order from the King.

"Are you ready to go"? Goten asked walking back to the house. "Um…yeah I guess. Do you want to ride with me or fly"? Goten just shrugged and followed her to the car.

**Two Hours Later- Grandma Bunny House**

"If Raiden really was here and I didn't show up she would be dead and that would be something you had to explain to your father." Goten yelled at Trunks since they stepped outside. They're argument could still be heard from the glass sliding door. Trunks looked to him knowing that he had messed up.

"I know! I fucked up. I just got caught-"Goten shook his head in anger as he cut Trunks off mid-sentence "For once in your life think of someone else besides yourself. You are getting way too deep in this with that girl." Trunks looked up to him as he was currently sitting in the sand.

"She had nothing to do with it. I just was preoccupied. I thought…I thought she was dead. I looked everywhere, I never had that bottomless feeling of regret about anyone. I-I...just don't tell my father. I feel bad enough." Goten wanted to punch him in the face but he couldn't allow his feelings for her to intervene. Goten wouldn't tell just kick his ass in their next training session.

"What does Valese have on you"? Trunks sat motionless for a moment. He was shocked that he asked about her. Did he know about them? What was he was supposed to say? Trunks stood up and looked at Goten. "Nothing I know of at least. Why?" He needed to know what Goten knew.

"She tried to pin the kidnapping on you. She told me Bulla knew a secret of yours that was damaging. That was why you paid Raiden to kill her." Trunks could feel the blood in his veins begin to bubble and burn.

"What?!" Trunks yelled loudly. Goten looked up to the sky and just laughed.

"I've fallen for her lies again". Trunks wanted her dead. Nothing more, if not for lying on his honor but for trying to pin it all to him. Bulla walked out the patio with her phone behind her back.

"Goten, Vegeta wants us all to report back to Planet Vegeta immediately he said it's urgent." Bulla said looking at the two bickering Saiyans.

"We leave in twenty minutes be ready" Goten said walking back into the house leaving the two alone. Trunks headed into the house until Bulla stopped him.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Trunks stopped before he passed the blue haired girl. She grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to the beach. Since she knew the glass wasn't sound proof. Trunks followed her as asked. "I'm sorry for getting you in trouble. I was being reckless and impulsive. I didn't mean to take you down with me. I'm sure my mom was already notified." Bulla said looking out to the beach that had brought her calmness the last past couple days.

Trunks smirked to her. It baffled him how emotional humans were all the time.

"No, she hasn't then I would be in a lot of hurt when I got back. I was slacking off I should have known the moment you walked out the door." Trunks said allowing his emotions to come out for the blue haired heiress. He just wished he knew what category to put them in.

Bulla gave him a small smile. "Well thank you anyways for covering my ass. I don't mean to cause trouble but, my mom says it's my middle name". Bulla said walking back to the house with Trunks following her.

"You are troublesome but… at least you know how to have a good time". He said refereeing to Goten's shoulder. He laughed thinking that one of the strongest man in the universe could be injured by a human. Bulla gave him a hearty laugh.

"I'm a lot more dangerous than I look". Bulla said back to him smiling sweetly to the older Saiyan in her presence. Bulla walked in the house and was practically drugged to a certain blondes' room with the door slamming shut behind her.

Bulla wasn't sure what had just happened but she was now looking at Marron in the frantic state. "I'm such an idiot Bulla." Marron said pacing the floor. Bulla rarely spoke more than a couple words to the blonde so she wondered why the blonde was choosing now to have a heart to heart.

"What is going on"? Bulla asked as she was confused as well.

"I almost slept with Trunks last night. That's bad because, I haven't been totally honest with him! I think things have gotten way too serious way too fast. I don't know how to slow things down. I don't know how to tell him something that might ruin us"! Bulla looked at her and gave her a sad smile

"Marron. I'm the worst person to give relationship advice but I do believe in one thing. Honesty is the best way to keep a relationship together. If you think things are too fast tell him. He's a grown man if he doesn't understand that then he doesn't deserve you". Bulla said standing instead of thinking about where they almost had sex last night.

"I'm married…technically." Bulla's mouth just held agape for a while as she shook her head of the shock. "What is technically supposed to mean?" Bulla said insuring she was whispering.

"Long story short. He won't sign the papers. I got married when I was nineteen to this awful guy. We got legally separated and I filed for a divorce a year ago and he refuses. I just feel so guilty and like I'm a bad person." Marron said starting to cry to herself. Bulla felt bad for her. She knew Marron wasn't after Trunks' fortune or fame. Marron was a genuine person and Bulla liked her. Bulla walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Tell him before he finds out and soon". Marron nodded as she cried on the younger girls' shoulder.

**Three Days Later- Planet Vegeta**

"So it's confirmed the Armein's have declared war on Danta. That is a prime colony for use. We have a lot of imported goods there. If we lose it we will lose a large chunk of profit." Eglin said waiting for the king's response. Vegeta rolled his eyes at the politics they were the worse part of his job.

"I don't care about the profits. The Dantasian are nothing but a group of weaklings that shouldn't even grace the universe. Why should I care?" Vegeta said harshly not even bothering to address the elder in front of him.

Valese was the first to speak on the colonies behalf. "We will look weak if you allow them to take what is not there's. It wouldn't even be a battle that's worth even the lowest class Saiyans' blood. It would be over before it started." Vegeta listened to the suggestion. As she crossed her arms in confidence.

"My Lord. I must agree. The Danta colony is an ally to the empire. I fear it would cause a domino effect." Marron said advising the king. Valese rolled her eyes.

"Marron don't speak on the subject so loosely. A human knows nothing of war. So don't pretend as if you do. It's an insult to us all". Valese said staring her down. Marron held her tongue to the viper like woman before her. Vegeta felt the tension beginning to rise in the room. He looked to Goten as he broke the silence that seemed to linger.

"We attack Armenia not Danta. We will more than likely destroy what we're trying to protect in the first place. If we leave a lasting assault we won't have to worry about them again. I can assure that." Goten said adding his input to the situation. Vegeta nodded and looked to Trunks who seemed no not even care about the present subject. Vegeta didn't like how distracted he had been since his trip to Earth. It was the worst thing for a warrior to go into battle with his mind clouded.

"Trunks, what is your solution"? Vegeta asked calming looking to his clearly distracted son. "I believe there not worth protection. We all know they steal what they want and short us on goods inventory. There dishonorable, I can see why Valese wants them protected." Trunks said staring at her since the meeting had started. She narrowed her eyes to him. His words dripped with venom.

"Is there something you want to address, _My Prince"? _She said gaining the attention of the entire council. Her fist began to tight their grip on the table.

"Not now, I forget you prefer to talk behind closed bedroom doors". Trunks said beginning the verbal battle. Vegeta listened to his son. He and everyone knew that Valese was loose. She attempted to sleep her way to the top of the ranks. Despite how dishonorable she was in his eyes. She was still a high ranking Elite Officer and a good warrior. Valese stood to get her point across.

"You would be one to know about that now wouldn't you, bedroom doors and late evenings? You're no one to judge anyone's honor. Sorry it's not something you're born into." Trunks stood to his feet as he felt the need to ring her neck in his hands. Trunks began to approach her as Vegeta stood to stop him. Vegeta looked Trunks dead in the eye as he stood in his way.

"Get out now! Both of you. Disrupt me again and I will ensure so someone will pay". Trunks walked out the door as he was soon followed by Valese. Everyone just sat in silence and waited for a decision to be made.

"Goten, report to Armenia and insure you make it noticeable we were there. I want a report within in the hour of attack". Goten and the rest of the council was dismissed. Goten knew that Trunks was mad. He also knew the half breed wasn't telling him, something.

He would brush it off for the moment. He felt the need to see Bulla before he left. He casually left the hallway and headed to hers. The rain was something rare on Planet Vegeta but it was the rainy season. Goten noted how much different the planet was then Earth. He preferred the dry desert heat of the planet. Goten walked to her door and almost ran into her exiting her room.

"Oh Goten I'm sorry I didn't see you". Bulla said picking up the papers she dropped. He looked at her as she tucked her hair behind her ear. Her smile was genuine to him it made him feel a calmness about him.

"Are you going somewhere"? He asked looking down at the papers I her hands. They seemed to be math work of some type. She nodded and opened her room door and welcome him inside.

"Yes, I am actually supposed to be going shopping with my mom but, she can wait a few. I've been meaning to talk to you about something". Goten nodded and came inside of her room. He always felt uneasy being there. Especially it being so closed to Vegeta's. Goten almost felt out of place. He felt her hand touch his arm making him turn to look to her.

"What do you want to talk about?" Goten asked watching her sit down on the couch. She pulled his hand with her as ushered him to sit down. He obeyed her and sat on the comfortable couch next to her.

"Why did you come see me"? Bulla asked curiously sitting on her feet as she waited on her response. Goten had almost forgot. He was so taken with her at times he completely forgot what he was supposed to be doing in the first place. Goten had to put his feelings for her behind him. He wasn't sure how Vegeta would like the idea of him with his daughter. Her eyes told him to do what he wanted.

"I came to tell you I'm leaving for a mission. I won't be back for at least a week". Bulla nodded and relaxed into the couch. Listening to every word he said as it her life depending on it. She laughed to herself as she thought about what he just said.

"So you a commander in the Saiyan Elite Army, came all the way down here to tell some human that you'll be gone for a week. Now why would you think I'm an important person to tell"? Bulla asked softly as she rested her head on her hand. She spoke as if she already knew the answer. Goten hadn't really thought of it like that. Why did he feel the need to be accountable to her? She was nothing to him…

"I wanted to". Goten said watching her carefully.

"Oh, would it have to do with kissing me. I never did get an answer." Bulla looked at him and decided to take what she wanted. She decided to act on her emotions and climbed in his lap. He remained his calm self and didn't stop her from doing so. "I think you want to kiss me again". Bulla said beginning to close the gap between them their lips. She was too close. Her scent was intoxicating to him as he wanted to do more than kiss her.

Bulla lips brushed his softly as she planted a single kiss on his soft lips. He didn't hesitate to kiss her back he let out a deep breathe in frustration as she pulled away. His hands were securely on her hips as she straddle him between her legs.

"You kissed me back. What does that mean"? Before Bulla could realized he had her pinned to the couch as he was on top of her as her head laid on the arm of the couch. His warm breathe met her ear as he spoke eloquently.

"You don't know what you're doing. I'm dangerous for you. If I gave into what I wanted I could kill you. I want you more than anything but I can't have you. Bulla stop tempting me for your own sake. I shouldn't have let myself kiss you despite what I wanted. You're dangerous for me." Goten said speaking into her ear slowly every word more extreme than the last. Bulla listened to him as his closeness made her almost lost for words.

"I don't think you would hurt me." Bulla said as he pulled away from her. He shouldn't have come to see her he was regretting his actions before he'd even made them yet. Goten didn't leave like he should of. Bulla's round blue eyes caught him and rendered him motionless. "If you honestly care about me then show me unless you just want to waste your time."

He stood as he didn't like the conflicting feelings she was causing for him. "Stay away from Valese and I'll have a guard assigned to you in my absence. I'm sorry Bulla." She said nothing to him as he left her there alone in her room to her thoughts. Who did he think he was to leave her like that? It wasn't fair for him to just decide for her what she wanted. She wanted him and he just made it a formal challenge.

Bulla looked at her watch to see thirty minutes had passed. She was late to meeting her mom. "Just fucking peachy".

**The Gardens-**

Vegeta roamed the palace for a while until he made peace with what he had to tell Trunks. He saw the sulking Prince leaned over the balcony overlooking the imperial city. "Why have you been so distracted"? Vegeta bluntly asked his son. He wasn't one for small talk in the least. Trunks just looked to his father's direction.

"Valese is a coward and a whore. It seems she immortal around here." Trunks said to his father. Goten had given him a full report on everything. He still didn't understand why his father had prosecuted her yet.

"Your problem with that girl is not what has been distracting you. It's the human". Trunks raised his eyebrow his father. Trunks wasn't aware he wore his emotions so clearly on his face. Trunks brushed his hair out of his face in frustration as he jumped down from the balcony he was standing on.

"She's married. I overheard her tell Bulla. I don't know why she hasn't told me. I've known her this long." Trunks said she had even been avoiding being alone with him at all cause. Vegeta didn't usually talk about relationships with his son but it seemed he needed guidance. Vegeta wouldn't exactly call himself a relationship man. Bulma had been the only person he had ever committed himself too, even that wasn't official.

"I will tell you this only once. Women lie a lot for no damn reason. It's how they work and it's a lifelong puzzle that isn't meant to be solved." Trunks wanted to laugh at his fathers' attempt to give him fatherly advice. Trunks only gave his father a smile.

"Is that a lesson that Bulma taught you"? Trunks asked jokily to his father. He only received a death glare in its place.

"Is the relationship with the girl serious, Trunks"? Trunks noticed the tone in his father's voice change to an even more serious tone. Trunks knew whatever he was going for wasn't going to be what Trunks wanted to here. Trunks looked to his father with a questionable look.

"Do you care"? Trunks asked him. Why would he even care Trunks thought to himself?

Vegeta took a deep breath as he already felt like a shit bag for what he was about to say. No one ever said being King was supposed to be an easy task. "The council won't have you be with a human. The Royal blood line will be watered down. You cannot have a legit heir with her. You know it will never be accepted by anyone." Trunks just looked at him and shook his head.

"Being a hypocrite doesn't look good on you Father." Trunks said coldly to his father avoiding making eye contact. Vegeta expected the reaction as he leaned on the wall of the balcony as the cool air chilled his face.

"What your mouth boy. You have a duty to your people. I'm not telling you, I'm warning you." Vegeta wished Bulma could have been the one to tell him. She was better with him when it came to emotions. Trunks hadn't thought about asking her to be his. He just enjoyed the time they were having together. He loved to be around her and near him. His father was right despite what he felt toward him. Trunks knew better, his people were to prideful to expect an heir that was more human than Saiyan.

Maybe she wasn't for him anyways.


	12. Chapter 12

**A Twisted Turn**

Trunks sat in his office and looked over the busy work his father had purposely thrown at him. He was pissed, he was pissed for more than one reason. His father had left him out of one of the most important missions to come up. Trunks knew better he knew that Valese wasn't the reason that his father had made him seat this one out. It was because he thought that his mind wasn't clear. Nothing made the young Prince madder than sitting out of a mission. It was what he did. It was what he was good at, Fighting was in a Saiyans' nature.

He sat and pondered for a while about what his father had said about Marron. _The human_, it was what everyone even Goten referred to her as. Trunks had spent the last past year pursuing this girl. Never since he had known her had she ever mentioned being married. He had never even seen a ring on her. If Trunks hadn't heard it himself then he wouldn't believe it.

Trunks let out a long sigh and brushed his hair back out of his face. A paper came across his desk that he noticed. It was a list of people that Goten had recommended to be Bulla's new guard. Trunks thought about it she would probably want to make the choice herself. In the meantime he thought about going to go see Marron himself since she clearly wasn't going to see him.

Trunks got up and planned his route to go see the blonde haired girl. He left his office putting the list in his pocket. He felt the unfamiliar sensation of butterflies in his stomach and he had to admit he hated it.

Trunks clenched his fist as he turned the corner and felt a familiar energy near.

"You've always had quiet the attitude. Glad daddy cooled you down." Trunks attempted to do the better thing and walk pasted her but she joined him on his walk. Trunks gritted his teeth as just the smell of her was annoying him.

"What do you want'? Trunks decided to take the bait she was hanging in front of him. Valese stepped in front of him to keep him from moving forward. He stared her down as she was in her normal Saiyan armor and black under armor. She crossed her arms and had the sinister grin on her graceful face. Trunks rolled his eyes to her. Valese was a petite girl and she was no taller that five foot three.

Her head barely came to Trunks shoulder but she was very strong and came from a long line.

"You owe me". Trunks pushed passed her as he couldn't believe the words she spoke. She was an unbelievable person in his eyes anyways. Valese slowly walked after him as Trunks was getting annoyed with her presence.

"I owe you nothing. I want to kill you but for some reason my father thinks your useful. He forgets your profession isn't in the brothel house anymore." She smiled at his insults that he was shooting in her direction. Valese rolled her eyes to him.

"I know something that might interest you. You see I kept our little secret as promised and you almost blabbed it in front of the entire council. So I'll make a trade. I'll tell you what you've wanted to know for a long time and you promise to never tell Goten". Trunks stopped. He knew making a deal with Valese was like dealing with the devil himself. Trunks never knew where she got the information but she was good at it.

Goten had made similar deal with her and it was fifty-fifty the information was true.

Trunks looked to her. "What could you possibly know that's has any use to me. I don't have any secrets for you to find". Trunks said eyeing down the girl he regrettable asked back to his room that one lust filled night.

Valese looked at him coyly. "Has the thought of your mother ever come up between you and your King"? Valese said walking in the other direction insuring he was going to follow.

**Goten's Ship- Middle of Space**

Goten wiped the sweat from his face. He had his men and himself do a group sparring session together. He was beat and needed a long shower to relax his mind and body. He enjoyed being busy it kept a blue haired reminder out of his head. That was all he needed, space away from her because when he was around her nothing made sense.

"Commander, I was wondering if maybe we could have a one on one session later this evening". Goten turned to the raven haired girl who was calling out to him. The voice was familiar. It was the newest edition to his team. "Siana, I would but I have a lot of planning to get done before we land. Maybe in the morning" The girl smiled to him walked away graciously.

He knew what the young recruit wanted and if he hadn't just ended a crazy relationship with Valese he might have taken her up on her offer. Work and pleasure shouldn't mix and he learned that from experience. He watched her walk away and sighed as his mind was brought back to the aspect of pleasure. Why couldn't he shake the image of Bulla? It was really becoming a hassle.

Goten finally made it to his door in the large metal ship. The hallways were curved and his room was away from the rest of the crew. He punched in the door's password and walked into the vast bedroom. He sat on the bed and let his body fall to the soft covers. His eyes shot open as he heard the shower turn on. He looked over to the bathroom door and saw steam forming under the door. He stood up and walked to the door cautiously.

Who the hell in their right mind would be in his room without his permission, more less using his bathroom?

Goten crept over to the door and saw the door knob turn to open. He stood back and prepared to defend himself. The door open and he immediately jumped the person grab one arm and suspended it behind there back while he held them down to the bed.

He stopped when the scream of a particular voice was heard. Goten got up and looked down to Bulla wrapped in a towel laying on his bed. He looked at her in complete shock and surprise.

"What the hell are you doing here"? Goten said running his hands through his short spikey hair. Bulla held her towel tightly and looked up to him. "Well…I came on board to talk to you and the ship took off. I found the room roster and decided it was best to stay here with you then being caught." Bulla said nonchalantly as she saw Goten panic.

He looked at her and threw his hands up in the air. As if he's given up all hope. "You….you and Trunks must have some sort of secret group and the groups' mission statement has to be to get me killed." There was no doubt in his mind that they were related. They had the same impulsive and reckless thing they shared. Bulla sat quietly as she looked to Goten. She hated to be lectured more than anything.

"I'm sorry okay. I just was so mad at you and I wanted to talk". Goten looked at her as he was pacing his room floor. He looked at the half naked girl sitting on his bed. If he wasn't so mad he would be turned on. Vegeta was really going to be mad with him this time. This was not the report that he wanted to give him. Goten knew he wasn't in a good mood. Not that Vegeta was ever in a good mood but he could tell he had something bad on his mind in the meeting this morning.

Goten attempted to calm himself down and talk to her. He took a long deep breathe and looked at her. "What could you possible want to talk about that was so important"? Goten said in his so called calm voice. Bulla looked up to him.

"I wanted to tell you that … what you said wasn't fair. You don't just get to decide for me that we can't be together. I care about you a lot. I've never cared about anyone besides myself. So it's kind of a big deal to me. "Bulla said looking away from as if she said something shameful. She didn't enjoying opening herself up to him or anyone. She had guarded herself her entire life. Bulla shook her head and got up.

"Just forget it. I'll try to stay out of your way since I'm such a leach". Goten stopped her from walking away but she didn't look to him. He let out a sigh to the girl who just poured herself out to him. He let his own walls down just a moment for her. Bulla refused to look at him. Goten pulled her into his chest and held her close to him.

"You're impossible…" He said laying his head on top of hers. He closed his eyes for a moment to enjoy her warmth and touch. Bulla enjoyed being close to him but she was sticking to her stubbornness. Goten let her go and cupped her face in his hands.

"Go shower. Don't leave this room…please. I'll be back". Goten kissed her forehead and released her. She walked into the bathroom and wished she slam the sliding door. She was going to be in a lot of trouble when she got back.

**Planet Vegeta-**

Bulma rolled around in her chair as had given up waiting on Bulla she just figured she decided against bonding time. She got up and decided that was enough lab work for the day. It was barely lunch time and she was starving and she wondered what the king was up to today. She hadn't seen him since this morning and he usually made his daily rounds to come see her.

Bulma closed down the lab and exited the scientific building. Bulma walked for a while and looked over the balcony into her gardens that were flourishing beautifully. A smile graced her face as she wasn't in the mood to stay inside all day. Walking in no general direction she saw a familiar blonde just hanging over the balcony with a hopeless look on her face.

"Marron. It's been a while how…" Bulma stopped when the girl looked at her with bloodshot and tear-filled eyes. Bulma frowned and looked to the girl with sympathy. Bulma's motherly instincts kicked in as she placed an arm on her shoulders. "Are you okay? Did someone hurt you"? Marron shook her head and wiped the tears from her face.

"No… I'm fine. Don't worry about me". Marron said trying her best to not show how broken up she really was inside. Bulma looked at her and just pulled her along.

"Come with me there is nothing ice-cream and wine can't fix". Bulma said pulling the girl with her. They walked for a while until they reached Bulma's room that she shared with the King. Bulma sat her down on the lavished couch and handed her a box of tissues. Marron instantly felt out of place she was in the room that the King slept it. If that was odd enough she was sitting on a couch he had sat on.

Marron accepted the tissues and wiped her tears away. Bulma came back in the room and sat down next to her. "I just order chocolate ice-cream and a bottle of Moet. Now talk to me is everything okay"? Bulma said attempting to comfort the girl. Marron finished wiping her face and looked to Bulma.

"It's Trunks. I really messed up. I shouldn't have let myself get involved with him in the first place. I saw him talking to Valese and he followed her probably back to her room. I've been keeping an awful secret from him….. I'm married". Bulma looked at the girl in complete shock as the attempted to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Married as in has a husband". Bulma asked making sure they had the same understanding of the popular term. Marron nodded slowly and looked at her. Bulma thought she knew the girl rather well but it was clear people were never what they seemed.

"I've been in the middle of an ugly divorce for the last past year and he just refuses to sign the papers. He's fought me all the way and it's exhausting. I go to court on it next month and I started a whole new relationship before I finished one". Marron explained to the older woman in front of her she didn't want to seem like she was having an affair to the most prestigious woman that she knew.

Bulma nodded as she took in the information. "What does Valese have to do with this"? Bulma asked wondered about the girl who she really didn't like. Bulla had mentioned to her in the past that she hated her. So mutually of course that was her own feelings about the girl too.

"Trunks had something with her before him and I actually got together. She just refuses to let go and I can't do anything about her." Marron said as she had more of an angry tone in her voice this time. Bulma just sat wide eyed at the ambassador in her presence. Bulma knew being young came with its drama but she had no clue that Saiyans' were so dramatic.

Bulla had told her on multiple occasions about some of it but if she didn't know better she would have thought she was on Earth back in high school. "I didn't mean lie but some things that are true are more damaging then the lie itself". Marron said trying to soothe herself.

Bulma couldn't have agreed more about the statement that Marron just said about lies. Bulma still had known how she was going to tell Bulla they truth. She knew her daughter struggled with not having a dad around .Her identity security is more than anything and she struggled. Bulma was even closer to her dad then her mother. Bulma felt guilt in her heart about taken that away from her. Memories and activities that Vegeta had missed could never be replaced by any means when it came to sentimental value.

"I understand what you mean about that, if you care about him then tell him. There are something's in my life I would go back and do over. Do you love him"? Bulma asked gently as she heard her door opening. The servant brought in the chocolate ice-cream and the finest bottle of wine. Marron smiled looking at the dolled up sympathy food.

Marron just stared down at the ice-cream. "I don't…. I don't know. I care about him but I think I should wait so I can sort out my feelings." Bulma nodded. She knew that Trunks cared about the girl a lot. He had told her himself she believed him.

Bulma smiled to the blonde girl who had dried her tears and replaced the tissues with a glass of wine. "Let's make a toast to the future let it be full of love and honesty". Marron smiled and agreed as the two cosmopolitan women toasted.

Vegeta was bored, frustrated and angry all at the same time. Bored because he was king of an entire empire and there was nothing for him to do. Frustrated because there was nothing that he wanted to do. Angry because no one had anything going on that he wanted to do. Vegeta leaned against one of his castle's walls coolly as he just decided to think.

The thought of Bulma popped in his head as he saw a bird fly past his view. It was the color of her hair that had made him interested in the vixen in the first place. She was like the bird in her own way. Beautiful and unable to control, Bulma had always gone her own way but that just always happened to be the same way he was going. He thought about his family.

Bulma had her reasoning to keep them separated but he knew what it really was. It was fear, fear of Bulla or even Trunks hating her for their decision. He knew that they could never hate her. Vegeta knew a child could never really hate their parents. Despite all that his father had done to him and against him he didn't hate the man, he only felt sorry for him.

His father's mistakes had let him become the king he was. Vegeta had learned that hatred and death was the answer to everything. Bulma had opened his eyes to the ideas of diplomacy, many people saw him as weak for not ruling with an iron fist. Vegeta had been challenged many times in battle, it was the Saiyan way. If anyone thought they could do a better job than it would be settled in the ring. Every red moon and idiot challenged him and he'd always won without breaking a sweat.

It left him something to look forward too.

Things had only worsened when he announced that he had a son with Bulma. Riots broke out until his son's power level was revealed. Even as an infant his power level surpassed most elite status warriors. It had made him proud. No matter what his father said or had done he couldn't take that away from him. Vegeta even believed he had spoiled Trunks to some extent.

He looked to see Kakkarot landing next to him. Vegeta rolled his eyes to his longtime friend. He stopped leaning and began to walk away. "What do you want"? Vegeta said heading to his mission's room. He was expecting a call from Goten on his tactical plan any moment. Kakkarot gave him a smile as he walked with him.

"Ohhhh…nothing. Eglin just sent me to talk to you". He said rubbing his head nervously. Vegeta narrowed his eyes to him he defiantly knew what that meant.

"Is it so bad that the old man thought I'd kill him over it, so he sent you"? Vegeta shook his head. That was the thing that he hated about diplomats they were all coward and crooked in his eyes. Kakkarot just gave him a reassuring smile. He rolled his eyes at the man before him, he annoyed him endlessly but he was the only person in the universe he could depend on and even maybe call a friend.

"You could put it like that". Vegeta stopped and look to him.

"Then stop stalling and spit it out Kakkarot!" He said angrily to him. He hated when bad news was delayed it made him anxious and he hated that too. Kakkarot kept walking making Vegeta follow him now as they entered the mission's control room.

"Well…Eglin said he did some poll or something and your people want a queen. He said it makes you seem restless and undedicated." Vegeta rolled his eyes and blew his breathe at the taller Saiyan in his presence. This was not as bad as he thought it was going to be.

"Well it's a good thing this isn't a democracy". Vegeta said looking over the plans laid out over the table. The other bureaucrats in the room pretended not to be noisy and listening to their conversation, but even Vegeta knew Saiyans were bad gossips.

Kakkarot pretend to be doing something else. Vegeta knew the goofy Saiyan well enough to know that he was stalling. He also knew Eglin wouldn't send someone else to tell him something like that. Vegeta walked into his personal back office as Kakkarot followed. The room was sound proof knowing what he was going to be told was probably better said in private.

"What"? Vegeta said pulling up the connection waiting on the other side to cleared and secured.

Kakkarot looked at him and sighed. "The council is going to bring you up on sanctions if you don't marry with in the month." Vegeta's hand balled into a fist as he knew it was too good to be true. They had been bothering him with this since the day he turned twenty five. Bulma was his mate he had never tried to hide it.

"But…they did approve Bulma as a candidate providing she denounces all earth traditions and customs." Vegeta felt his dangerous tempter beginning to simmer. Vegeta did always get his way. He crossed his arms and smirk.

"Send for Bulma". Vegeta said looking up to the screen seeing his friend's youngest son appear on the screen.

"Oh Hey Goten how's the mission going"? Kakkarot said waving to his son. Vegeta rolled his eyes at him. The Saiyan had clearly spent too much time on Earth. If he wasn't the strongest behind himself he wouldn't bother put up with him and his odd ways. Vegeta picked up on the younger Saiyans uneasiness even over the video chat.

"Ummm…hello father. Umm…Your Majesty….I…have something I must tell you". Goten said nervously pausing. If everyone knew he was so bad at waiting for bad news he wondered why people took so long.

"WHAT"!? Vegeta yelled causing Kakkarot to jump lightly at the loudness of the King. Goten swallowed and decided it was now or never.

"Bulla's aboard my ship". Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the screen and didn't say anything as he processed what he had just been told. Kakkarot looked at his son very confused with the entire situation.

"I didn't know Bulla was a fighter don't you think this mission is a bit dangerous for her." Vegeta shook his head and elbowed the taller Saiyan in the stomach he wished it was Goten when he did it.

"Why the hell is Bulla on your ship!? Is this your idea of a joke because I can't see this working out for you well"? Goten shook his head in disagreement as he tried to pick his words very carefully with the fuming King. Even though they were light-years away he was still very intimidating.

"No, not at all. I found her in my room. She said she came on board to talk to me and the ship took off before she found me. I instructed her to stay in my room. I didn't want any of the men to think she was a concubine." Goten said over the video chat.

Vegeta listened and with every word he found himself getting more anger with his most trusted commander. "So your telling me my daughter snuck upon YOUR ship. A ship that is heading to one of the most dangerous parts of the galaxy. Now she is in YOUR room because she just wanted to chat. Did you forget that she is my daughter? Are you having sex with her"? Vegeta said sternly just waiting on the young commander's reply to his questions.

Goten had never been in trouble with Vegeta before his record was flawless but it was becoming very tainted dealing with the two siblings lately. Vegeta had reprimanded him for having false information on Raiden already.

"NO! I haven't touched her! I'm aware she is your daughter and-"Vegeta cut him off. Vegeta was no fool and he was very observant of her and who she kept in her company. He smelt Goten's sent all over her when she returned from visiting him at the arena that day.

"Goten…I suggest that you keep a very good eye on her. If anything happens to her, if so much as a bruise is on her when you dock on my port your entire squadron will wish that they were never born. I'm putting her wellbeing in your hands. I want a report daily on her and you have twenty-four hours to have a full battle plan on my desk." Vegeta lectured as he rubbed his temples with his index finger and letting out a long sigh

Goten sighed in relief that he wasn't in trouble. He looked to the king's face on the large screen and noticed something that he had never seen on his king's face, worry.

"Yes sir, I understand". Vegeta severed the link and the screen on the wall went blank. Vegeta looked up to his advisor as he was still rubbing his stomach. He had a delightfully fun idea.

"Also tell the woman her daughter has run away with your son. Then tell her to make preparations for a wedding. That's an order Kakkarot" Vegeta said sadistically chuckling to himself. Kakkarot' eyes almost bulged out his head at the news he had to relay.

"I've had enough of playing errand boy. You owe me Vegeta". He said sulking out of the room to his certain doom at the hands of the blue haired vixen. She was scarier than the King when she was anger. Also a lot worse at a taking bad news.


	13. Chapter 13

**If You Let Me Love You**

_Author's Note: Anyone out there reading I would love to hear from you expect for my hand full of same reviewers each chapter. Thank you for everyone who is reviewing and following my story. Thank you for all the favorites as well they mean a lot. I would like to hear from everyone and I love new and fresh ideas for this story that means a lot. I update mostly on the weekends with at least a couple chapters. I start the fall semester Monday so that might slow down I'm not sure of my work load yet. Thank you! –Viva La Amore_

_Also check out the video for the new motion picture, Dragon Ball Z: Saiyan Saga. I thought it was painful to watch but maybe you guys have other opinions I'd love to hear them either in a PM or review!_

_ watch?v=Vx-E9pzOFPM_

Marron sat motionless in Trunks' lavished room. Her heart was beating so hard in her chest she could hear it. She was taking Bulma's advice and was going to talk to him, tell him the truth. She didn't know how that was going to work out for them but, it was the right thing. Marron sat on his bed that was at the opening of the large room fit for a prince. She recited what she was going to say through her mind at least ten times. It way it wasn't going to be easy in the least.

Marron heard footsteps nearing and took a deep breathe.

She watched him pass through the door to his room. Trunks looked up to the girl in confusion. He saw in her eyes that something wasn't right. Her emotions played on her face like a movie.

"Marron I wasn't expecting to see you". Marron stood and nodded as she walked closer to him. Each steps seemed so hard, as she was venturing out of her comfort zone. He didn't look like himself today. True he still had his long lavender locks and was dressed in his normal black tank top with matching pants. Marron walked to him and stood quietly.

"I know I just needed to talk to you about, us…" Trunks look to her and ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head to her.

"It's not a good time for me". Trunks said walking deeper into his room and came to a cabinet. He opened it and poured himself a glass of whiskey. He smelted it swallowed it quickly and filling the glass again.

Marron observed him knowing he was one to drink when he had problems in the past.

"It's important". Marron said catching his attention with the urgency in her soft voice. Trunks turned to her and exhaled slowly. He motioned for her to sit on the couch that was near his bar. Marron accepted the seat and waited for him to join her.

"Do you want a drink"? He asked courteously. Marron usually wasn't one to drink but she felt like she needed it. She nodded and reached for the glass from him as he sat next to her. Marron drunk the strong beverage as it burned going down she shook her head a little at the taste. Trunks smiled a little bit at her reaction and just waited for her to express herself.

"This is so hard for me to tell you but, it's the right thing. I'm married to an awful guy. I'm legally separated from him for the last past year now. I filed for divorce when you offered me this position. I married him when I was young and he was abusive. After years of telling myself it would get better, it never did. It took him practically beating me within an inch of my life for me to leave him. I always believed in the marriage that you should only be married once and I was being a good wife for trying to work it out. I was wrong about that and him. Now, he refuses to let go and won't sign the papers. I'm going back to Earth in a month it goes to court and the judge will decide on my side more than likely given our history. I'm so sorry that I left myself be involved with you. I should have told you from the beginning but I didn't think we were anything until a couple weeks ago. I didn't mean to lie or to hurt you. I'm sorry". Marron said wiping a tear from her face as she looked down to the fine mahogany wood that covered his floors. She didn't want to look up and meet his eyes. She didn't want to know what he was thinking.

Trunk just looked at her and he knew she wouldn't lie to him. What really bothered him was that someone had the audacity to lay their hands on her. Or any woman for that fact. Trunks never struck a woman unless it was in battle more than likely they would have to strike first. Valese was his one exception to the rule.

"I know. I heard you tell Bulla. FYI don't tell secrets with a Saiyan around." Marron's head shot up and looked to him in surprise he had known for almost a week she wondered why he didn't say anything. It did sum up why he wasn't around. She thought she was avoiding him but they seemed to be avoiding each other. Trunks looked at her with kind eyes.

"I do understand why you didn't tell me and this doesn't make you a bad person. I didn't come talk to you sooner because I've been dealing with my own fucked up life. I care about you Marron but, as a Saiyan. As a Prince you know the standards my people put me to when it comes to mat-"Marron placed a finger on his lips to stop him.

"Trunks… no offense but, I don't think I want to be anyone's mate. At least not for a long long time. Commitment has left a bad taste in my mouth". Trunks smiled to her and grabbed her hand and kissed it softly. Marron smiled to his sweet gesture as he held her hand longer not wanting to let her go.

"So where does that leave us"? Trunks asked looking down to her hand. Marron pulled her hand out of his and stroked his cheek softly causing a subtle sigh to escape his lips.

"I care about you a lot. I think that we should just take it down a notch. I like kissing you…touching you…being close to you. I think that stuffs okay but, anything more should wait until I'm a free women, just casual". Trunks smiled at her response. Marron pulled away from him and still wondered what was bothering him before. Trunks finished his second glass of liquor.

"You're not one to indulge is everything okay"? Marron asked concerned about him. Trunks sat down the glass on the glass coffee table before him and thought about what Valese said to him two days earlier that still hadn't quiet sunken in yet.

"I think Bulma is my mother". Trunks sat staring down to the empty glass that he was craving to be full once more to drink his sorrows away once again.

Bulla sat on the bed on watched Goten as he looked over map on the virtual screen on the other side of the room. Bulla was stuck in the room with him for three days now and she thought he would at least try to talk to her about whatever they had going on. He had even opted out of sharing the bed with her. He had grabbed extra sheets and slept on the couch that was positioned just in front of the bed.

Bulla was bored and if that wasn't enough she didn't even have her own clothes. Goten had loaned her extra clothing that was in the ships laundry room. It was Saiyan women's clothing which happened to always be a damn dress. She didn't dare complain despite him still being mad at her for the whole stowaway thing he seemed to be rather concentrated on what he was doing. She wasn't allowed to leave the room for anything. He brought her three meals a day and the most she had done was pace back and forth in the room while he was gone. She opted for yoga and slept a lot and she was getting tired of the boring routine.

Goten wasn't even one for conversation. The worst part of it all her phone was dead so all options were exhausted. Bulla tossed herself on the messy bed and Goten just glared over to her. She had been sighing and causing more unproductive noises while he was doing calculations on the opposing forces that were going to meet them in four days.

He just looked back down to his work. Bulla looked up from between her long wavy blue hair. She knew how the get a guy's attention. Bulla was luckily wearing her sweats when she boarded the ship. Goten had them washed and returned to her. Bulla got off the bed and laid down on the floor next to the bed. She began to go through yoga poses. The first couple of poses failed to get his attention so she moved on to more skilled and seductive moves.

Bulla placed her heels against the bottom of the wall and both hands firmly on the floor. One leg stayed on the floor and the other one skillfully made its way up the wall as she did a complete split using the wall for support.

Goten looked up from his work to see what she was loudly doing. He looked to her flexibility being displayed for him personally. He tilted his head a little bit as he watched her since her glance was directed to the ground. His head snapped back to the map when he saw her come down from the pose. Bulla smiled to herself as she knew he was watching her.

She put her back to him as she bent completely over laying her hands flat on the ground. Goten grinned to himself as he checked out her backside but not as discreetly as he had the first time. She sat back down on the hard tilted ground and pulled a full split down the middle and laid her chest on the ground. Goten threw his hands in the air out of blant frustration. Bulla instantly looked up to him as he was still sitting down.

She was going to take the role of innocent this time. "Do you know what you're doing to me"? Goten asked calming as he still was sitting at his desk. Bulla sat Indian style on the floor and just looked at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bulla said pretending to be stretching her arms. Goten slowly looked at her and bit his lip slightly. His glance was bearing into her but she remained calm on the outside as she stretched her arms over her head and looked to as she staring game began. Goten turned felt an uneven calmness in himself but he could feel his primal instincts begging to be let go, begging to have the demi-Saiyan before him.

"Come here". Goten breathed as his eyes hadn't left her body. Bulla wasn't sure he had said anything because of how quietly he spoke the words to her. Hesitantly she got up from her position on the ground and slowly walked over to him. She was nervous but his calm deposition told her not to be. His eyes seemed darker and hair seemed wilder. She was use to not seeing him with a shirt on anymore it was like he preferred to be a close to naked when he was so called relaxing in his room. Goten turned himself to her in the chair as she approached him. He only wore his long black pants that he trained in earlier that day.

"Yes"? Bulla asked innocently looking down to him wondering what he could want.

He didn't say anything for a while. He just reached his hands out and ran his hands down the sides of her body. He started at her waist and led his gentle hands down to hips as if he was searching for something. Then he stopped at the backs of her legs. In one swift motion he pulled her legs from under her into his lap. Bulla was taken back by him and just is one breathe she was now in his lap.

Bulla felt a sudden pulse of electricity going through her body at the closeness of him. Goten ran his hands up her back slowly as he looked up to her. He read her eyes to see what she really wanted from him. He took it up a bit and slid his hands under her tight tank top and she shivered at his cold hands on her bare sensitive skin. Bulla closed her eyes as he began to slowly caress her body. Placing her petite hand on his muscular shoulders she began to arch her back a little when he rested his hands at the small of her back. Teasingly she pushed her pelvis closer to his. She noticed the hardness of his body

She opened her eyes slowly when she heard his voice. It was muffled a bit as he laid his head on full bosom. "Do you know what I want from you"? Bulla looked to him as she wrapped her arms and his neck. She pulled him into a deep kiss as she enjoyed the taste of his soft lips against her. Goten wrapped his arms around her pulled her as close as he could as if he would lose her if he didn't.

Bulla commanded the kiss as she ran her tongue across his lips. She begged for entrance to his sweet mouth. Goten didn't mind her forwardness as he took his own initiative. He lifted them from the chair effortlessly as carried her over to the bed that she was previously on. He gently laid her on the bed as she wrapped her legs around him. The fierce kiss was not broken once in their travels to the messy bed.

Her hands found their way through his thick soft hair as she begged him to continue. Suddenly, He broke the kiss and laid his head on chest and just breathed heavily. "I should stop". Bulla caught her breathe as well she looked up to the ceiling not believing this was actually happening. Listening to her words she had to object.

"No, you don't". Goten sat up and looked down to her as her legs still wrapped around his waist and she laid down on the bed, his bed. He did as he was told, leaning back down to her he kissed her again but this time more passionate. Cupping her face he deepened the kiss, slowly his lips moved on hers and she moved with the rhythm that he created. Letting his hands roam over her curvaceous body that he had done his best to ignore.

She broke the kiss briefly to remove the shirt that was keeping her feverish skin from his own. Goten felt like he was losing himself as he watched remove her shirt exposing just the black satin bra. Watching her closely she pushed him back on the bed slowly and climbed on top of him. Bulla hadn't been this close to him with his shirt off, but she couldn't help but smile at the Grecian like statue of a body that he had pressed against hers. Her hands touched the scars he beared and kissed them softly.

His hands grouped her butt and gave it a small squeeze. Bulla grabbed his hands and suspended them above his head as if she was really strong enough to hold him down. When her lips met his again and she felt her self-melting into his skilled lips. He pulled her down on him let her control him he enjoyed the challenge she was giving him. Their tongues battle for dominance in his mouth as he allowed her to win.

The blue strands of her felt like silk in his hands. Goten could feel himself becoming more impatient. He craved her so much, he had denied himself pleasure and access to her for too long and he was growing wary. Goten used his strength and flipped her on back kiss her chest feverishly. Licking her collarbone and sucking on her neck slowly. He just felt in awe to see her so exposed just for him.

Goten stopped when he thought about exactly what he was about to do with her. He lifted himself off of her and sat on the edge of the bed. Bulla looked at him with confusion all over face. "I told Vegeta I wasn't having sex with you. If I do now I would be lying and that is against my honor". Bulla couldn't believe what he had just said.

"Why in the world would you tell him that? Why were you and he discussing my sex life"? Bulla said with more attitude then intended. Goten didn't want to argue with her he just shook his head and walked into the bathroom. He needed a long and very cold shower.

"Vegeta I think your full of shit. Communications on a ship that I built doesn't just go out for two damn days. I think you're just trying to keep your commander from getting his ass chewed out for kidnapping my seventeen year old daughter"! Vegeta rolled his eyes at the women who was yelling at the top of her lungs at him. He had lied to her only to keep Goten concentrated on the important mission on hand. He was sure that the young elite had enough on his mind with the troublesome teen around.

"Keep your voice down, woman. If it surprises you that she would pull something like this then maybe you haven't met your daughter." Vegeta said walking away from her. He hoped the bad news on top of the good news he had sent her would have balanced out her anger but a man can only dream. He walked on to his balcony and let the night's cool breeze sweep against his face.

Bulma followed after him and knew he was right. It seemed just like her. "Vegeta why didn't I know she was even interested in him. Have I really been that neglect"? She said leaning on the balcony that overlooked the city she had helped build. He looked to his soon to be queen and knew at times she was immersed into her work. If he wanted to see her he would practically have to drag her out of her labs. He wasn't surprised that she didn't know who Bulla kept in her company. That didn't make her a bad mother.

He knew that was her greatest fear.

"Woman shouldn't you be planning the ceremony"? Vegeta asked pulling her by her waist into his arms. He loved to have her so close to him. At times he still couldn't believe she had agreed to move to his planet and live in his palace. In his life he had never seen himself as the man he was today.

"I'm not making on arrangement until my baby is home and safe. Vegeta what if-". He covered her mouth he didn't want to hear it. Especially not from her he knew that she was about to be in one of the most dangerous places in the universe. Vegeta had no authority in that region. She was out of his graces and it killed him inside. The worry that it was causing Bulma left him tense.

"Don't say it Bulma. She is fine and will be." Bulma removed his hand from her mouth and just turned around in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and relaxed her eyes. His arms were the only thing that soothed her wild mind at times. That was what made her love him. No matter what she was going through if he was with her she felt invincible. He had always held her up and never tried to control her. Vegeta was the only man she ever truly loved.

"Vegeta do you trust him to protect her"? Bulma asked curiously. Of course she knew Goten. The young boy was practically raised in the palace she had now called home. His mother had been an Elite herself. She turned her armor in for an apron. She had given up her love for war to raise her family, Bulma had always respected her for that. Bulma couldn't do it, never was she interested in being a homemaker.

Balancing a family and work was hard for her and sometimes she didn't think she was doing that good of a job.

Vegeta thought about her question. Goten was the most disciplined and trusted Elite he had besides his son. He had helped raised Goten and train him alongside Kakkarot. He excelled in all of his training and with his mother's help he had actually went to a prestige university on Kenos he was the perfect warrior born and breed.

"I trust him to protect her with his life." Vegeta said feeling the goose bumps on her arms he rubbed her arms trying to make them disappear. Bulma looked up to him smiled.

"Let's go to bed and not sleep". Bulma seductively pulling him back into the room they shared. Vegeta smiled to her and didn't dare to object to her.

**Remember to review and leave all your comments below.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A New Face Isn't Always Good…**

_Author's Note: Thank you for the mass of reviews my expectations were honestly blown away. Thank you for reviewing to the story and the last chapter was the most reviewed by far. I'm introducing new characters some DBZ original some OC I really enjoyed reading all of them and even replied to most to them via PM. Open to all questions and suggestions, this is going to be along one so get cozy. _

Bulla sat at attention while Goten paced the room floor. She was honestly not expecting to see him at all. The ship had clearly landed earlier in the day. Goten had completely ignored her the last couple days. After his shower that day he took all of his stuff out the room and disappeared. Bulla had felt hurt that he had done that. Closer is how she thought they would be but that was a mistake on her part.

He stood before her in complete armor that he owned quiet well. The spandex went all the way down to the point where his boots started. He wore his chest plate that was completely black instead of its normal white and brown. Goten uncrossed his arms from his broad chest and softened his hardened expression with her. Bulla sat on the edge of the bed and looked up to him. Goten had been standing there for half a minute as if he was trying to piece together what he was trying to say.

Swallowing slowly he bent down to his knees and looked to Bulla as he placed his hands on her bare thighs. She had stolen a pair of spandex shorts that happened to fit her perfectly. Bulla wasn't sure what he wanted but she just wanted him to go. She was done with his disappointments. He was confused with himself and she just wanted a clear answer. Goten was clearly very attracted to her, he proved that very well.

Bulla saw him as he seemed to be having a tough time. "What Goten"? Bulla said verbally nudging him. She was because frustrated with his never ending silence.

"Bulla. I'm about to go on a very dangerous mission. My task is to eradicate a lot of specific targets. I need to be focused and having you around has brought anything but that and –". Bulla went to intervene his sentence and he quickly covered her mouth with his black gloved hand. Goten shook his head.

"Shut up Bulla I don't care about what you have to say. I had to separate myself from you for the good of my squad and this mission. I couldn't allow my feelings whatever they maybe towards you prohibit that. I don't know what I'm doing for once in my life and I hate it. You confuse me in every aspect when I'm around you. Things that I was so sure of before become foreign. Please Bulla…do not leave this room. I couldn't be more serious than I am now. My job is to protect you, myself and my squad. I need to know that you're safe or I can't complete my mission. So stay in this room and be quite, no matter what you here outside this room or ship you stay put. Will you promise me that"? Goten said removing his hands from her mouth and placing them on her hips waiting for her reply.

He was scaring her as if he was saying he wasn't coming back. Bulla listened to his words intensely as he eloquently placed them all together. His onyx stare was burning into her skin she could feel the heat. Goten looked up to her with pleading eyes. She had never once seen him show anytime of emotion ever. No excitement or happiness he was always so blank to her, to everyone.

Bulla nodded to him slowly. "Say it". He demanded her jerking her slightly.

"I won't leave this room no matter what going on". Goten gave her a sigh of relief as he stood up and turned to leave. Bulla got up before he could leave. "Goten wait". He stopped before pressing the button to exit the room. She ran in front of him and looked up to him as he stood almost a head taller than her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she strained on her tippy toes. Pulling him close she embraced him laying her head on his chest, feeling his slowly steady heartbeat. Goten looked down to her and wrapped his arms around her petite waist and held her gently.

He couldn't recall every being touched like this by anyone. It was welcoming and cut short by his call to duty. Goten let her go and left the room without a word. He left out the room and tried his best to literally shake the thought of her away. Walking the curved hallways he came to a door as it slid open. He saw his small team waiting on their commander. Walking into the room he saw all six of the Saiyans loosing hanging around talking amongst themselves. As soon as Goten walked into the room his demeanor beckoned silence.

The slackness of the room straightened out and they all sat at the round table that had a virtual map pop us as Goten entered codes into it.

"I highly doubt that I have to stress the important of this mission as all other missions that are handed down from our king." Goten looked over the faces that he had become familiar with. He looked to the girl who replaced Valese and nodded to her. She was highly recommended and a decorated Elite, she was even had a recommendation from his brother. That meant she was smart.

"The goal today is to make a lasting impression. We have seven targets that are to be destroyed. Three of their major trading post are to be destroyed and Liberal building. By this we are creating confusion. By hitting their economy, leadership and government. Siana you're with me I hope all your commendations were worth it. Jakio, Tide and Irisa each of you will destroy a post. Raiz and Calvei the liberal building. One hour and that is it. We meet back at the rendezvous point. Insure complete destruction of you task. We might encounter resistant forces. There hired mercenaries so you may find yourself in combat but avoid it if possible. Now let's show them what happens when you underestimate a Saiyan". Goten said causing the rest of the squad to rise in adrenaline.

"Ohooah"! They roared in unison causing Goten to smile. It had been awhile since he had gone on such a strategic mission. It left him anxious for battle.

**Planet Vegeta-**

Marron finished her hair as she pulled the long blonde tresses into a sleek bun on the top of her head. Marron smoothed out her dress on her hourglass figure. She loved the attire that Saiyan women wore. It was so effortlessly beautiful. Most of the time you would buy different materials and take different dresses to be made. The style was more Grecian but Marron love to incorporate earth styles into her wardrobe choices.

Her dress was for the monthly lunch that Vegeta threw was for the council and high officials in the military and other elite status officials. The lunch was a medium size they would discuss policy and issues like good politicians. Marron smiled to herself when she thought how the race had stayed the same but become more civil. Many parts of the universe still left the ugly scars Saiyans had left on its beautiful face.

Even after the defeat of Frieza, King Vegeta kept the same brutal assault. Wiping out whole races and purging plants for the benefit of money and power. At times Marron thought the only thing that kept Earth safe was Bulma and Vegeta's relationship. The relationship that Earth had was good. Earth was allowed to operate outside of the Saiyan Empire but only benefited from allowing Saiyans to have military bases there. Earth was always under the protection of the Vegeta. His father had always seen the planet more as _prime real estate_. His fear not respect from of son kept him from purging the planet.

Marron smiled to her appearance in the mirror. Her dress was an eggshell white almost beige. Made out of a light Egyptian cotton material that flowed the gentle breeze that the desert bought. The dress cupped her shoulders not covering them but had the appearance that the sleeves hung off her shoulder. The neckline was the same height as her shoulders and dipped slightly creating a semi-sweetheart neckline. She was mindful to her position and tried not to have male eyes looking down at her breast. Before leaving her room she placed the ring that Trunks had given her the day before. He said it was a friendship ring but it was so expensive she didn't want to accept the canary diamond.

The dress was tight around her firm midsection and one split that started at her thigh revealed her porcelain skin. She walked to the gardens from her room in the palace which was adjacent from where to monthly event took place. Descending the stairs she smiled and nodded to other officials until she came to Bulma standing next to a raven haired woman. She was clearly Saiyan but she had a regal elegance to her.

"Marron it's good to see you again. I'm sure you've met if not heard of Chichi Son." Marron was almost star stricken by the woman's who's long black hair was only being held back with two golden pins that had her families' insignia. The Son family was the most prestigious under that of the royal family. They were strong fighters and smart thinkers. Goten had never been fond of her and he made that noted vocally. He always thought she was taking Trunks time bothering him with _human_ task. To her he almost mirrored his ex-counterpart in dislike for her.

"Lady Chichi it's an honor to meet you and also be in the presence of my future queen". Bulma covered the girl mouth and hushed her in the most informal manner.

"Shhhh….it hasn't been announced yet, Vegeta is nit-picking about having information relayed by hearsay but thank you." Marron nodded and begged to be released from Bulma's death grip on her mouth. She could see why the king was so fond of her she was beautiful and she had quite the personality. It was refreshing to be in the presence of another human.

Chichi rolled her eyes at her longtime friend. "It's nice to meet you too I've heard many good things about you. Bulma it's not really an announcement or news in the least. Every Saiyan on this planet knows Vegeta has refused to have anyone by his side for the last what, two decades. Bulma you've been destined for that seat since my war days. The man adores you even though he can be a thorn in my side at times." Chichi said referring to her son and the amount of missions Vegeta gave him. She spoke with such elegance and it was displayed that she had education by her speech.

There were so few people who spoke about the king so candidly. It almost made Marron uncomfortable, it was rare she ever spoke to Vegeta outside of business. Even then he never really directed her answers to her just in general.

Bulma giggled listening to Chichi. "Oh don't reveal my age like that. Marron I forget to ask did that advice I give you help"? Bulma said snapping the blonde out of her thoughts.

Marron nodded and smiled to her kindly. "It did I'm not sure where it let me but it helped, a lot". Bulma smiled back to her hoping that it ended to Trunks conversation. Vegeta told her of the news he had to give Trunks. She hated it and she hoped that no matter what Trunks would follow his heart no matter where it led him. Love had taught her it was important enough to follow it despite hard times and obstacles.

"Ugghhh… that girl shouldn't be allowed to pass my sight". Chichi said sipping her wine as if she was washing a bad taste out of her mouth. Marron turned slightly behind her to see Valese walking past her in her formal best. Even in formal occasions she choose to be the center of attention. She wore an outfit that was in two parts. The top was an emerald green and had long sleeves. When she turned around the back had a deep V in the back. The pants has a slight v in the front as the pants were flowey and puffed a little bit. Her long brunette hair was wild and but tamed at the same time as it curled and waved.

Marron held her tongue not to bad talk about the Elite it wasn't classy. Marron understood the mother's disgust.

"It's not every day I see such beautiful woman in one spot. I'm a lucky man" Trunks said appearing next to Marron he'd given her a small smile. Trunks was wearing his royal uniform. It consisted of black under armor that sculpted around his muscle and started as a turtle next, red boots that came to his calf and his breast plate was white with the insignia in red. He wore the insignia on a necklace that was red. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail and a couple of strands escaped and fell into his eyes.

Marron almost jumped feel his hand on the small of her back creeping around her waist.

"Oh Trunks your quite the charmer. I wasn't aware I was in the presence of some who you keep so close". Chichi said eyeing him slowly. Marron wasn't sure how much the raven haired woman knew and didn't Marron was sure her face was completely red by Trunks' forwardness. Eyes seemed to notice more and more ever second. Bulma smiled at him and winked to Marron on the side subtly

"Yes ma'am she's a value to me. She knows everything and I find it alluring". Trunks spoke poetically about her as she was now on his side. "May I steal her away for a moment ladies"? Trunks said pulling Marron along with him.

"Of course Trunks please don't let us hold you up". Bulma said with a happy smile on her face as she watched Trunks leave with Marron in tow. Marron waited to be out of ear shot of the two women before she questioned his public display.

"Trunks what are you doing? Are you not aware everyone I work with or will is watching us? I thought we agreed to casual". Trunks smiled down to her and handed her a glass of wine from one of the servants.

"Well we did but, I figured if I showed everyone you were mine, hypothetically of course. No one would mess with you, so I'm actually doing you a favor". She rolled her eyes at his charming words. That was what he would want her to believe but Trunks Ouji was no subtle man in the lease. Marron shook her head and drank from the wine she was presented she was going to need it as they walked their way into another conversation.

"Gohan it's been awhile since I've seen you still have your nose in the books I see". Trunks said knocking the man slowly causing him to turn around.

"Well if it isn't the Prince himself. Don't worry I can still knock you around the dirt a bit." Gohan said looking down to the girl and given her polite smile. She had never been greeted so nicely by a Saiyan before. He took her hand and shook it softly with both hands.

"Ms. Juu it's nice to finally speak with you. I'm a fan of your work, you should look into getting some of it published." Gohan said kindly refereeing to her prior work in Earth her degree from a major university was in philanthropy. It was why she wanted to start work into ambassador. She was grateful to Trunks if it wasn't for him she'd still be at the embassy on Earth running copies as an intern.

"Thank you, most of them were just research papers and my thesis for my master's program at Gale". Marron said intrigued with the scholar Gohan nodded and pulled his mate out of conversation into theirs.

"This is my mate Videl she attended Gale also but she perfects to stay in the arena". Gohan said smiling down to the shorter woman. Marron was taken back by her brightly lit icy blue eyes. It was rare to see a Saiyan with and different colored eyes then that of dark colors. She was very beautiful.

"It was a bore, forgive my mate. He forgets at time I leave to reading to him. Please excuse me". Videl said coolly returning to her group of socialites. Gohan laughed her off and looked up to Trunks whose entire demeanor changed as an unwelcomed guest. Gohan felt the tension and excused himself to find his mate's side.

Valese walked over to the couple and rolled her eyes. "Isn't this a grotesque sight? Scum by the side of a royal it's just not proper." Valese said as if she was quoting rules of etiquette to them mostly aimed at Marron.

Trunks just looked down to the girl and wondered why she never found anything better to do then bother him. "Well Valese not all of us have the opportunity to. It's sad that you have to look up to such low scum. Green's not your color Valese". Marron said feeling like a new person. Did she just really stand up to Valese and insult her at the same time, she was on a roll.

Trunks chuckled a bit at the clever insults the blonde had just spoke. Trunks saw the spark of anger in Valese's eyes but knew even she wasn't stupid enough to cause a public scene. The two woman were impervious to the looks they were getting.

Marron wanted to separate herself from the impending confrontation.

"How dare you speak to me like that? You walk around here as if you hold some type of status. I may have my ways but even I have enough tact not to flaunt myself like some dirty whore. You are nothing. Why else would our Prince be so bothered with an excuse for a woman. If you leave your legs open long enough you might just make your way to the throne too." Everyone stood in shock an awe as Valese insulted not only Marron but Bulma herself. Her voice escalated with every sentence as her insults bearded down on Marron. Never had Marron ever been so publicly ridiculed and humiliated.

Her first instinct said to run and to leave. She turned on her heels to leave but stopped and held her head high as she thought, WWSD? What would a Saiyan do? Marron still had her back turned to Valese as she turned her ring that Trunks had just given her to her palm side subtly with her thumb.

She turned around to Valese as she stood there in confidence as if she had just won a grand prize.

With all the anger and hurt she had experienced because of her she reared her hand back as far as she could and planted a hard slap across Valese's always smirking face. Valese's head stayed turned in the direction it was forced into. The elite touched her stinging face as blood trickled down her previously unmarked face. The ring had cut her face as she looked up to Marron she was in complete shock.

"If you as so much as lay a finger on me Valese Kino you will be in direct violation of intergalactic treaties way above your head. If you choose to violate such treaties you will be subject to the maximum penalty enforced by the Inter-Galactic Federation. Which is ten years in maximum security at the Lunar Nerio Prison." Marron stood to her eyed her with no fear on her face. Marron turned away from the girl and slowly walked away as she picked up her dress slightly to not step on the delicate fabric.

Trunks watched both woman retreat from the event and just stood in complete shock. Everyone just pretended nothing happened as they went back to their own topics. Trunks decided not to follow her. Instead he decided to hit another topic in his life. He walked over to the blue haired woman who seemed to be immersed into another conversation.

Trunks walked up to her closely and gently grabbed her arm. "I need to speak with you in private". He said almost below a whisper. Bulma looked up to him and saw the seriousness in his blue orbs. Bulma looked to Vegeta who was across the gardens and nodded to Trunks as they exited. Vegeta watched them both disappear in the tall trees.

This wasn't his battle to win.

**Armenia**

Goten approached his last said target. The house was still and quite. His last three targets were easy, almost no resistant. He would even say they bowed out gracefully. Goten felt himself to be a gentlemen assassin. He wasn't one to go sneaking around in the dark. That was a cowards' way, not a Saiyans.

Goten saw the man standing by the fireplace. His shadow flickered on the walls of the library. The man seemed to be expecting him. It seemed word traveled fast, he hoped that the others hadn't evaded Siana and made it more difficult. Goten turned on the light to the dark room. The man who could have been mistaken for a human if it not for his orange bright skin. The creature was drinking from a glass and he turned to Goten with a sideways smile.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of the meeting with the infamous Goten Son?" Goten didn't say anything to the man. He watched him closely as to make sure he wasn't going to try to make a run for it but the man was different form the rest he had killed tonight.

"Do you honestly believe that Armenians were stupid enough to just let something like this happen without consequences?" Goten raised an eyebrow to the man's words. This didn't sound good. He honestly wasn't in the mood for banter either. Approaching the man slowly he stood idly still listening to the man.

"Saiyans honestly are dumb monkeys". The man said laughing. Goten held his hand out creating an orb in his hand.

"If these are your last words there not very wise" .Goten spoke softly. The man shook his head and finished his wine glass he threw it into fireplace making it break. "We will see who's victorious at the end of the day, monkey". Goten grabbed the man by his shirt tossing him into wall and holding him there by his neck.

"I happen to be very skilled at killing people. In many different types of ways. You could say it's my specialty. Now I can make this very painful or I can make it quick. What do you mean is there retaliation?" Goten asked looking at the man. He was sure he had broken a couple of bones in the man's back already. The man said nothing as he was clearly in pain.

"Do your worse you fool"! The man yelled at in Goten's face. Goten shrugged his shoulders and lit two of his fingers up with his energy. Goten dug his fingers into the man's skin making it burn the flesh away. The ghastly scream of the man put the smirk on Goten's face. The man squirmed under Goten's grip he pulled his finger out the now five inches deep in the man, dropping to the floor grabbing his now bleeding side.

Even if Goten stopped his assault it wouldn't matter. The man would hemorrhage either way he had punctured his liver. He bent down to the man and grabbed him by his hair and held him up.

"There are forces heading to your ship now on the outskirts as we speak…all information will be collected, everyone on board killed and the ship destroyed. Your forces will be stranded here and killed one by one slowly and-"Goten had enough he snapped the man's neck and left the house quietly. As promised he killed him quickly mostly for his benefit.

He took to the skies in a fierce race to get to Bulla. Goten linked his scouter to Siana to communicate with her. "Siana once you have finished up head to the ship. Let everyone know my orders and do not delay. We have enemy forces headed to our ship." Goten said trying to hide the worry in his voice to replace it with urgency.

"I'll be right behind you". She said as he severed the line. Goten picked up his speed flying as fast as he could.

**The Ship- Bulla's Room**

Bulla looked around the room feverishly as she heard screams in the hallways. She could tell that people were on the ship. She was grateful that she had kept the bracelet Goten had given her to hide her energy signature. That was the only way she was able to sneak on the ship in the first place. The idea hit her when she remembered Trunks telling her about concubines.

She opened the nightstand's top drawer and found a dagger lying in the drawer. He told her it wasn't uncommon for one to attack you. So in guest rooms daggers were kept in them. Bulla grabbed the dagger and crawled next to the bed keeping her head down and the knife slightly under the bed, in case someone dared to come in. Bulla shook with fear. She was honestly beginning to regret this entire impulsive trip. She sat motionless until she felt the entire ship rock violently.

Hearing voices in the hallway made her squeeze her eyes close as she could hear her heartbeat beating so loudly in her ears she was surprised she could hear anything. Someone was messing with the door's passcode. Hopefully they would keep messing with it and lock up the system. Bulla sighed in relief when the door locked up the system. The door immediately went flying off the hinges on to the floor.

Bulla flinched and tried to get low to the floor in her fetal position. She didn't want to be seen knowing the bed wouldn't hide her completely. A man walked into the room with dark orange skin. Bulla couldn't keep herself from shaking.

"What do we have here….Now what is a pretty little thing like you doing hiding on a Saiyans ship? You're clearly no Saiyan. Stand up!" The mercenary demanding of her. Bulla didn't want to move and she didn't.

He walked over to her as she sat on the floor next to the bed. "How about a wager. You open those legs for me and I won't kill you. I promise it'll feel really good. Or I could take it and kill you after your choice." The man said nonchalantly walking closer to her.

"Please just go…" Bulla said looking away from the man. She could see that he already had blood smeared on his clothing.

"Awe come on give it a chance you never know. You might just beg for more". He said putting his hands on her bare legs. Bulla slapped his hand away viciously. Her fire was ignited as he touched her. It reminded her of Raiden the Saiyan that still haunted her nightmares. She could tell she made a mistake. The man tackled her. He pulled her by her legs dragging her out next to the bed.

"I prefer the hard way anyways." The grotesque man pushed his lips against Bulla's causing her to bite his lip drawing blood. "Fuck yeah I love it. Bite me again I like your fire!" He said caressing her chest with his vile hands. Bulla screamed as she tried to push him off of her but he was too heavy.

He licked her neck as his hands ran up her shirt. Bulla looked over to the underside of the bed. She could barely reach it. Her adrenaline kicked in as she finally reached the handle of the dagger. She stuck it in the man's spine. The feeling of penetrating his flesh would be a feeling to stay with her forever. Before he was able to retaliate she stabbed him again and again until he stopped screaming. The third stab she knew she had killed him by hitting his spinal cord.

She could feel the hot tears rushing to her eyes. His ear piercing screams stopped and only her sobbing could be heard in the room. The bloody lifeless body laid on top of her as his dead weight felt like it was crushing her. Finally she was able to push him off of her as she went to wipe her tears away her hands were smeared with fresh blood and it now covered her cheeks.

Danger didn't seem to be avoided as she heard more voices and loud bangs outside in the hallway. She didn't want to die. She did know she rather die than have some man defile her. Footsteps where approaching the door and she looked over to the dagger lying next to the now dead body. Grabbing it and prepared herself for whatever was coming through those doors next.

Seeing the familiar face brought a wave of calmness to her. Goten looked at the scene before him. A blood covered Bulla he rushed over to her and picked her up from the floor into a standing position.

"Please tell me you okay?" He said as he examined her seeing to see if any of the blood was her's. Bulla nodded her head and just wrapped her arms around him crying into his chest. He comforted her and sighed in relief as he looked to the dead assaulter on the floor. He was grateful she knew how to protect herself. Even to him she was just a vulnerable girl.

Goten threw Bulla to the bed quickly as an energy blast came through the door. He was glad it was weak because if stronger enough it would have disabled the ship. Goten looked to the door to see two enemies coming in. Goten reacted quickly making easy work of them both. He dodged there attacks easily and eliminated them quickly. Bulla was barely able to keep up with his motions as he killed both men. Bulla got up from the bed and ran over to him.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have left you alone. I should have known." Goten said searching the body for any Intel. He could sense the rest of the group arriving at the ship. Goten looked up in urgency as he saw a blast heading toward Bulla. He knew if he redirected it then it was strong enough to punch a hole in the ship. If it hit her she probably wouldn't survive.

He fazed in front of her taking the direct hit. The blast was stronger than he predicted taken more out of him then he expected. The important thing was that she was safe. Goten grabbed the man by his neck before he was able to blast him again. Goten crushed the man's neck in his hands dropping him to the ground. Goten felt different something about that blast wasn't normal.

His body was hot and he could feel himself being drained of his energy. Goten dropped to his knees he was finding it hard to support himself and things were becoming increasing blurry as he saw Bulla approaching him.

She panicked as he passed out and hit his head on the hard metal floor. She put her ear to his mouth to make sure he was breathing still. It was swallow but he was still alive. He had saved her life. If that would have hit her she would have been one crispy human. Looking at his arm and a part of his back the material had burned a whole into the clothes. The burn looked serious as it was beginning to bleed. She ran into the bathroom and found a clean wash cloth and wet it. His arm was the only thing bleeding, she didn't want to infect him using a dirty rag.

She heard someone coming but they didn't sound like the rest. It was a woman barking orders.

The girl appeared at the broken door way and looked to Bulla. "Step away from him before I blast you where you stand". Bulla didn't listen to the threat only noticed the girl was Saiyan. Expect for she didn't have the signature long hair of a woman. Hers' was straight and short as it was no longer than the tip of her ear. Her eyes were honey colored as they stared to the blue haired girl.

"You have to help him!" Bulla said keeping pressure on the wound. Siana looked at the girl and had no clue who she was. Two more Saiyans appeared in the doorway astonished of the massacre, their downed leader and a blue haired girl caked in blood.

"That's Vegeta's mate's daughter. I usually see her around Goten often". Jakio said to Siana attempting to reassure her. Bulla seemed not to be getting through to the girl who still had her hand raised ready to attack.

"Are you deaf?! He needs medical attention now before he dies". Bulla yelled directly to the girl who was in front of her. She lowered her hand as Jakio and Irisa rushed in to collect his body. Bulla got up to follow them but Siana held her arm in the door way blocking the way.

"I don't care who you are but I do know you don't belong on this ship or near the highest ranking officer on it." Siana said not moving her arm. Bulla stood eye to eye to the girl.

"Then you're going to have to kill me to keep me away from him." Bulla said to the girl who was blocking her way. Bulla pushed past her arm and followed after Goten as they took him to the medical bay.


	15. Chapter 15

**Part Two of a Larger Epic**

_A/N: As always thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. I'm writing this chapter out of anger with a stupid person or persons in my life. So expect it to be a little bit intense. Also if we can get to one hundred reviews before my next update I would be one happy girl!_

Bulla looked over the bed at a sleeping Goten. The ship had taken off already and they were in route to Planet Vegeta. She wished her fears and anxiety was left on that dissolute planet. They weren't they were hung tightly around her heart as she wasn't sure about Goten. He rested softly as she stared at his pleasant sleeping features. His face seemed to still be graced with his normal stotic expression. Bulla wondered what he was thinking most of the time. It was like he was always so serious as if he had to always be that way to her.

The look in his eyes when he thought she was hurt was how she wished he'd always look at her.

A taller Saiyan opened the door and looked to her as he didn't expect her to still be hunched over his bed. "You should get yourself cleaned up. I'm sure your mother won't be pleased to see you've seen battle today". Calvei said as he checked the machines that Goten had been hooked up too. Then he looked to the disgruntled blue haired girl whose appearance was tattered with undeniable guilt. He saw a tear come to her face as she slowly wiped at away before she bit her lip and closed her eyes.

Her arms wrapped around her frail and broken frame as she began to slowly crumble. "No, I'm leaving. This is…all my fault. I-I… don't want him to die because of me." Strangely, the Saiyan felt out of place and as he watched the emotion play before him.

"Goten is a Saiyan it will take more than a bakka's sneak attack to kill him." He said attempting to offer the girl comforting words. Bulla nodded and was grateful for the kind words. She knew it wasn't a Saiyans way to show grievance. She remembered attending the funeral for Vegeta's mother. She didn't know the woman well but threated to cry at the unemotional event. It was a ceremony full of tradition and memory of all the good she had done.

"So he's going to be okay". Bulla looked to the man who cleared had medical experience. He had been the one who had bandaged his wounds and accessed him in the first place. Calvei looked at the machine that was monitoring Goten's progress he looked to it and back to the girl who was drying her tears.

"There's not much I can do for him but stabilize him and keep him sedated. His wounds would heal faster if we moved him to the regeneration tanks but it would also kill him. That blast he took was no normal energy blast. It was coated with the essence of venom. The more you struggle the more if drains you. If I took him out of this coma he would die. He needs a special anti-agent, that we don't keep on hand because it so damn rare to have such an ability. He's actually in a whole hell of a lot of pain but he can handle pain." Bulla looked at him and wanted to help but she knew there was nothing she could do. If anything she would probably just cause more damage.

"It was meant for me." Bulla said softly as she didn't want to admit it out loud. The man sat down the clipboard as he shot the needle into the IV that was hooked up to Goten's forearm.

"That attack would have killed you on the spot. Your energy level is so low, actually it would have probably killed most of us. Goten is no normal Saiyan he's laughed in death's face many times. Tempting fate, every time he becomes stronger, smarter and overall better. I've known him my whole life and I've never seen someone so determined to want to impossible. Get some sleep girl we land on Planet Vegeta in one day." Calvei spoke as he finished distributing the approached medication. He left the girl to her thoughts and rejoined the others.

They all looked up to him as he returned back to their wreck room.

The ship had been cleaned and they had lost most of their staff in the massacre and had to fend for themselves. The ship was a wreck honestly it need major repairs and it would find its way back to port barely running. They were going to get an earful from the king.

Siana had delivered the report and it was clear that he wasn't happy. She had left out two very major parts hoping Goten would be healed before landing to tell Vegeta himself. It was vital information concerning Bulla and Goten's well-being, technically she lied when she said he was receiving minor care. They were going to have a rough next couple of weeks. Vegeta held his team of Elite's to impossible standards. At times when he was happy with their job they were awarded with days off and extra pay.

When he was clearly pissed it reflected on hours on in of ruthless training and sparring for days on in with little or no rest. Unlike his father Vegeta put himself through the same training as there punishment but, Vegeta did it with a smile on his face, the challenged made him tipsy with happiness.

"So I'm guessing by the look on your face he's not doing well". Siana said looking out the port window into the vast darkness of space.

He let out a sigh of frustration and nodded. "No he's not but he'll live. I just don't get it, I mean over a human it's ridiculous". Calvei said walking over to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of alcohol.

Irisa looked at him and shook her head. "It doesn't matter if she's a human. We all know how he gets when he comes to females. I mean think back to Valese." Irisa said laying on her mates lap tossing a ball in the air catching it skillfully and throwing it up again higher than last time.

Siana raised her perfectly arched eyebrow. "What about her"? She was familiar with Valese as was everyone. Tide nodded grabbing the ball from his mate before she was able to catch eat again and rubbing her head playful messing up her mane.

"Yep, I remember. Planet Rios the only intel we had about this planet and the only real rule we had was not to go out after the suns went down. Valese and Goten get into like they always did and Valese leaves the ship like a bakka. After the suns went down creatures with the ability to devour your energy until you were dead. It was a simple rule we were finished with mission but couldn't leave until the sun rose again in forty-three hours. Our ship was cloaked but when she opened the door it broke the cloak and they could see our ship clear as day. Goten rushed out to get her ass back and they attacked. Valese is down and our ship is under attack. No one had a clue how to defeat them and that bitch just doomed us all. After Goten found her she was about to be eaten I think he should have left her and made the universe a better place, in my opinion. Goten is swamped by these creature we think it's over. A bright golden light blinds us all as he transforms into a Super Saiyan. The creatures' stomachs could hold anymore of his endless ki and explode. He rushed her back into the ship and creatures a ki shield over the entire damn ship. He saved her life and sustained damage himself." Tide said telling the epic like a true author captivating the entire room.

Jakio concerned the story looking to Siana. "She dishonored him by fucking anything with a tail." Siana listened to the story as it seemed like she was hearing of a new man she wasn't familiar with. This didn't sound like the fear commanding officer she had heard about.

"It doesn't matter that she's human honestly. The girl is gorgeous like her mother and like her mother she has caught the eye of one of the strongest in our ranks. Valese hates her and that just gives me a reason to like her. "Irisa said standing out beginning to brand her long dark auburn colored hair.

"Listen Siana if it was anyone else I would call them a demi-idiot it's Goten. He's saved all our asses before. He could fall for a damn Namekian and I wouldn't care because he's the most heroic and outstanding warrior I know just like his father" Siana nodded to Irisa speech about their commander. It was clear she knew nothing about him.

Siana decided to try and be nice herself. "I'm going to go talk to the girl". Raiz shot her a hard glance he had barely spoken at all as he looked to her.

"I suggest you speak lightly. Vegeta tore up the entire imperial city when Raiden took her. He won't be happy to see her in such a way in the first place." Siana stopped for a moment. She was in the palace that day and she wondered why an Elite like herself was doing door to door raids looking for a girl. She had no clue that was about the girl she almost blasted a day before. That would had ended here career pretty quickly. After she ordered the ship to be cleaned and all bodies removed.

She thought about how this was going to reflect on her unblemished record. It bothered her, the first mission she had gone on and she was left in control. They had experienced almost total staff casualties, they're commander was in a fatal position and the ship was in a wreck. She knew these were things that could have be prevented she just hoped the fear creating King would be kind. She walked into her room and pulled out a pair of lounge pants and a sports bra with a white spandex shirt.

Leaving her room she walked past the medical bed and noticed that the blue haired loud mouth girl wasn't there. Siana had assigned her a room close to the bay the room she was staying in prior was pretty much destroyed.

Siana took a deep breath as she walked up to the room she let a little bit of pride out with the sigh. Punching in the doors passcode she saw the girl standing there with in a towel. Her long blue hair was wet as she was braiding on the bed as she sat on the bed. Siana threw her the clothing and looked at the unsightly looking bruises on her arms and two on her upper thighs the girl clearly had fire in her. Another girl probably would have been raped and killed and it would be another soul taken by the unforgiving galaxy.

Bulla looked to the close and gave her a small smile. "Thank you." Bulla said looking at the kind gesture. Siana didn't want to talk but there was so much she didn't understand about this girl.

Bulla got up and walked into the bathroom and quickly looked over her appearance. A shower did help make her feel better but her emotional health was something else, it seemed to be demising fast. Bulla noticed the tomboyish looking girl was still in the smaller room. Bulla was glad the clothing fit and they were surprisingly comfortable.

"What were you doing on this ship in the first place"? Siana hesitantly asked leaning against the closed door of the room. Bulla had almost forgot what possessed her in the first place to get on board. Bulla finished braiding her wavy her to the side and wrapped a hair tie around the bottom of it. Bulla crossed her legs Indian style on the bed.

"Well I came on board to talk to Goten, I couldn't find him and by the time I located the roster the ship was taken off and I was stuck. " Siana listened to the story and heard no lies in her voice. Siana pondered for a while. She didn't want to pry knowing it was probably personal the reason she was looking for him.

"No one stopped you or questioned you while you just walked around like you owned the place". Siana asked considering why she was even able to get on the ship in the first place. Bulla put her finger on her lip thinking about the question and shook her head in disagreement.

Siana just shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever". She pressed the button to open the door. Bulla smiled at the girl as she left. She thinks she had just made her first Saiyan friend.

**Planet Vegeta**

Bulma had practically ran away from Trunks when he started asking questions. Her nerves couldn't take the possible outcome of that day. So she sent for him today, she hadn't been so nervous about anything. Not even board meetings with interglacial tyrants were more ease then how she was feeling now. Bulma fiddled with her thumbs as she waited for him to come to her office. Would he come? How did he even know? Would he hate her?

Her stream of neurotic thoughts ceased when her door open and she looked to the casually dressed Demi Saiyan. Trunks sat in the chair across form her executive desk and gave her a small smile. She returned it as his calmness eased her mind a bit. She got up and walked over to her mini bar. "Trunks do you want a drink I could go for one"? She said nervously opening up the fridge looking around as if it was a mile wide.

"Um, it's a bit early but I never say no to a drink". Trunks said accepted her gracious offer. It was clear he picked up on another one of her bad habits.

"Bourbon, good for you? He nodded and accepted the drink as she nervously tapped her finger on the side of the glass. She downed the drink hoping it would soothe her rushing nerves. She took a deep breath hoping words what come out at as she exhaled but nothing. Then she put herself aside for a moment and looked to her son, she owed him this.

"I wanted to wait and talk to you and Bulla together but I think it's important for you to know the truth, Trunks. I'm your mother." Bulma said looking at him to see no real change of his facial expression. He only politely nodded and sipped the drink.

"I know that and I think I've known for a while, it actually makes a lot of sense you know"? Trunks said finishing the drink and sitting on the large mahogany wood desk. Bulma raised a perfectly arched blue eyebrow and looked to him as she leaned on the edge of her desk looking down to him in the chair. "Why did you hide it"? Trunks asked getting straight to the point he wasn't one for secrets in the first place.

Bulma wasn't expecting him to be so forward. "I don't know at times. I was young and stupid not to mention me and your dad didn't have the best circumstances to be raising a child together. In the beginning we tried to but many people didn't want us together. So when push came to shove I agreed that he should raise you. I was eighteen and in college at the time. We tried for about four years together but things changed for the worse when Frieza was defeated. King Vegeta put his foot down on our so called despicable union. He kicked me out of the palace and always had your father as far from me as possible. By the time you were six the King told you that your mother was a whore and she died in birth. He denied me all access to you and I had no choice but to leave. I regret not fighting harder for you. I was pregnant with Bulla when it happened, I refused to put her though the same lifestyle that, that brute subjected you to. I'm sorry it's taken so long". Bulma's hands shook as she told the emotional filled story that had still given her nightmares. She got furious at times even thinking of the man who'd cause her so many sleepiness nights and pain.

Her love for her family was all she seemed to have at times. She was glad that the old king was dead. He broke their family apart for his own greedy reasons. Trunks listened to the story tentatively and looked to see his mother crying wiping away the tears and the mascara that smeared her porcelain skin. Trunks handed her a tissue from the other side of her desk.

"I'm happy that you're not dead or a whore. I understand why you did it. I just don't understand why Grandfather cared so much that you weren't in the picture. "Trunks said trying to comfort her with his soft spoken tone. She smiled at his reply to her dramatic story and offered him more information.

"In his eyes I was just a distraction. He feared that I would turn Vegeta away from tradition and he's culture. That's not what I wanted I just wanted to be with him. He took his hate of me on you and I'm sorry I couldn't protect you…" Her voice cracked thinking about all the times she bandaged his bruised and bleeding body. As many times she had nursed him back to health after he was beaten up at the academy for being different. "The only thing that made him accept you was your power level before you were born you were an abomination in his eyes. I loved you too much but I couldn't do anything". Bulma said keeping herself together.

Trunks remembered her always being there for him. He just thought her kind to him because she was with his father. She had always listened to him and played her role as his mother even if she didn't know it. He didn't blame her for his hard childhood it was his challenge and he overcame it.

"Mother… I don't blame you". Bulma looked up to him call her by that title instead of her first name. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him the biggest hug. He smile and patted her back gently as he was taken aback by the hug even though it was pleasant. She pulled away and just looked at him. Happiness and relief overcame her as the fear and anxiety backed itself into a dark corner of her mind.

"You it's relieving to know that Bulla is my sister. I was having feelings for her but wasn't sure what they are. I'm glad I didn't act on them". Bulma looked at him with a blank almost morbid expression. He said it so nonchalantly she wanted to scream.

"Well… I'm glad you're not into incest". Bulma said knowing she needed another drink after he dropped that information on her. "By the way who told you was it Goten"? Trunks raised his eyebrow to her and shook his head. He didn't even know that he knew.

"No he didn't who else knows you're my mother"? Trunks asked curiously Bulma looked up patting a finger on her head trying to do a head count.

"Well let's see Chichi, Goku, and Goten. Lets' just say the entire Son family and my parents. "Trunks chuckled to himself it was now clear why there were baby pictures of him in her mother's house. He shook his head at his complicated life. "Then who told you Valese"? Trunks' eyes bulged out his head a little bit as she guessed correctly he promised he wouldn't tell but he was curious how she found in the first place.

"Yes, how did you know"? He said filling his glass with the expensive liquor.

"That girl is a damn leech. I was on the phone with my mother and she was peering outside my office. She claimed that she need information on her ships upgrade but that little bitch rather ask a no nothing Saiyan mechanic then me anything. So she thought I was an idiot instead of being the smartest person on Earth. I hate her even more after her little display at the Gardens, I wished I was the one slapping her." Bulma said exasperatedly throwing her arms in the air. Thinking about the entire situation that went down two days before.

As soon as she became Queen, Valese was the number one on her shit list and it wasn't going to be a good place to be.

"Bulma your daughter's ship is arriving into the port. King Vegeta has sent for you". The girl busted into the office interrupting her mother-son gossip moment. Bulma looked to Trunks and pulled him in tow as they made their way to the docking station

Vegeta had already arrived at the port and he knew something wasn't right. He knew something bad must have happened for Goten to give his command to Siana. She was an inexperienced rookie and he could tell a liar a mile away. Vegeta felt his son's present along with his new fiancé' following closely.

Vegeta looked at the ship at he knew something really bad had happened. It looked like a dented soda can. Bulma rushed over to him "Oh my gosh Vegeta what happened were they attacked"?! Bulma asked surveying what use to be one of her finest ship. There was a medical team also waiting to transport someone who was injured off the ship he just hoped it wasn't Bulla. The ship's door opened and Bulla was in front of six other Saiyans.

She ran down the loading ramp and wrapped her arms tightly around her mother's neck. "I'm so sorry mom. I didn't mean for this to happen and to worry you. I'll never do it again"? Bulma was taken back she couldn't remember the last time she hugged her so tightly. Besides Vegeta, Bulla was the most unaffectionate person she knew. Bulma hugged her daughter closely and pulled back examine the bruises on her.

"What happened were-"Bulma's speech was cut off by an angry Vegeta who was approached the task force.

"Lock it up"! Vegeta barked loudly making his voice echo off the stone floors. The Elites stood at attention as they wanted to look at their commander but didn't dare to even blink in his presence. He looked over the team and saw Goten being hauled off the ship connected to machines and needles. Everyone watched him being taken back to the palaces hospital.

He found the honey colored girl's eyes and stood in front her as he looked down to the shorter woman. "Now can you explain to me why you felt the reason to blindly lie about the urgency of the situation? My direct orders were violated. Goten left responsibility to you did he not Lieutenant? My order was for no physical harm come to that girl! It was your responsibility to make that happen. This ship is now out of commission on all of my staff is dead is there an answer to your shortcomings Lieutenant"! Vegeta asked the girl as she knew no answer to his question. Bulla intervened as she stepped over to him holding her aching ribs.

"Vegeta…I take full responsibility for everything that happened. If I wasn't there Goten would have completed this mission with time to spare. I distracted him and Siana did her job. It wasn't her fault I was put into danger it was mine. All of them protected me with their lives including Goten. He saved my life Vegeta on plenty occasions. If it wasn't for her we wouldn't have made it of that skeezeball of a planet. If it wasn't for all of them Goten and probably myself, would be dead. So please don't punish them if anything ease up and given them the day off of something. ". Bulla said bravely standing next to Siana. The entire group just looked at the girl as if she grown a tail.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes to her and then looked to Siana. "Do you agree Lieutenant…"? He asked in a lower deep threatening tone. Damn she didn't know what to say.

"I believe I acted accordingly to the given situation, your majesty". She asked remaining neutral trying not to deepen whatever hole she was already in. Vegeta stepped back and smirked to Bulla.

"Well Bulla then give them there punishment"? Bulla looked at him and rolled her eyes smirking.

"Free drinks and a week of I think will justify their actions Vegeta". She said putting a dramatic feel in her voice and nudging him with her elbow. He nodded to her order and smirked to his daughter.

"Dismissed. I want a report a full report for each one of you on my desk my noon." Vegeta said looking over to Siana. The girl was grateful to Bull, hell they are were. The all nodded walking past her. Bulma linked arms with her daughter as they began to talk amongst themselves. Trunks looked to them then to his father. He smirked and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"It's quiet the little family you got, Vegeta". Trunks said mocking him father a bit. He had quiet the soft spot for the teenage vixen. Vegeta rolled his eyes and put his stoic glare back and normal frown.

"We have a training session bring your sword and check on Goten." Vegeta said leaving him there to chuckle at his nonsense of humor.


	16. Chapter 16

**It's been Quite a While …**

_A/N: I really didn't put my all in the last chapter. I uploaded it in a rush and I must apologize for any and all grimmer problems along with it. Let's break that one hundred review mark and keep on going! I hope you all enjoy. I also invite everyone who favored my story the last chapter to chime into the reviews as well. _

_Lemon is below- Rating has changed_

"Trunks' I see you still appreciate your Scotch". Desin said to the Prince before him. The charming brunette man with finely combed and gelled hair said to him as that sat in the restaurant together. Trunks smirked and enjoyed his drink with his meal. Their meals were that of royalty as the two dignitaries sat down for a lunch together. Trunks just looked over to his old friend that he attended finishing school with. He hadn't seen the young Duke in a while. He enjoyed good reminders of his past.

"Desin, I see you still appreciate your fancy cuff-links". Trunks said looking up to his older friend. The man gave him a charismatic smile as he sliced through his tender meat before him on the finest jade plates. Trunks knew that the man didn't come for just reminiscing of the old days and drinks. He was usually on Vegeta-Sei for business. Everything was business for Trunks except for the occasion pleasure that he received from Marron. That girl was becoming more than frustrating, every time they would get close enough. She would just push him farther away.

He did enjoy her general company she was a good listener and kept his head level.

"So I know you're not here for the good food, Desin. What's on your mind"? Trunks said finding the point to get to. He wasn't one for small talk when it came to business dealing. The man showed his pearly white smile. He pulled the white napkin out his lap and put it on the table. Signifying he was done with his exceptional meal.

"I need your help, to find a girl." Desin said to Trunks looking for his wallet in his black tailored suit jacket.

Trunks raised an eyebrow in confusion at the request. "We don't deal I slaves anymore Desin. Unless you mean a mate. I didn't take you for one to chase tail". Trunks said with a smirk as he pulled a picture from his wallet. Trunks could feel the wind being knocked out of his chest. It was a picture of Marron and Desin. She was in a beautiful white wedding dress smiling as Desin carried her and kissed her cheek playfully. She looked so happy in the blissful moment that was captured in the wallet sized portrait.

"This is my wife Marron Sino. I heard that you hired her from the embassy a while ago. It's very important that I talk to her. I mean I really messed up. I did her wrong man…but, I love her and I changed. I got let her know". Trunks handed the picture back to his longtime friend.

"I didn't even know you got married." Trunks said as he watched the man place the leather bond wallet into the pressed black suit. Trunks was completely astonished with the information that was just put on his shoulders. Did she know that Trunks knew him? Was her plan to get back at Desin by using him? He need to speak with her immediately.

"She doesn't like publicity and I have to agree. Yeah I married her about two years ago back on Earth. She was interning at the embassy and I was just so taken with her. She loved her work so much despite literally having all the money and material things in the world. She still choose to work a job for free. Then about a couple months back she told me she wanted a divorce she didn't even tell me. One day I got a served and I haven't seen her since. I finally got the nerve up to come see her." Desin said looking across to Trunks with his bright green eyes.

Trunks nodded to the man. "What do you want me to do"? Trunks asked not really sure he wanted to know the request. Trunks sat stiffly waiting for a reply.

"I want you to fire her. If you do that then she'll have to come back right"? Desin said to Trunks in a questioning tone. Trunks looked at him in blunt confusion as he shook his head and poured the liquid de-stressor down his throat. He was trying hard not to show his emotions right now.

"Desin, no I know this girl. If that's your big plan then you're probably going home alone. Plus she's really good at her job I can't just fire her. Maybe you should just… talk to her". Trunks said not really knowing why he was giving him advice. Desin placed an elbow on the table and propped his head up on it. He ran a hand over his suave hair.

"You know what you've never lead me a wrong before. I'll go talk to her. Where is she"? Desin asked pouring his drink down before he stood up abruptly. Trunks shook his head and pushed his long lavender locks out his face.

"Ummm…. I don't know for sure. More than likely her Embassy in the imperial city." Trunks said complete lying to Desin. He needed to talk to Marron before Desin could.

**Goten's House- **

"You didn't have to stay last night. I'm perfectly capable of taken care of myself." Goten said from his bedroom. Bulla rolled her eyes as she brought him some breakfast. She walked back into the room rubbing her eyes. She wasn't an awful cook. Eggs and sausage and hash browns. It was probably an enough for five people but she knew he'd be happy with that. Even though he had a shitty way of saying thank you. She had to beg her mother to let her stay with him. After the whole stowaway thing she could see why she wouldn't want her to.

Bulla had to convince her that Goten wouldn't let anything happen to her. Despite what she felt Bulma let her stay the night, convinced that he would.

Bulla came back in the room and sat the food on the end table next to the bed sitting next to him. Goten just glared at her. "I can take care of myself". He repeated for the second time smelling the food next to him. It smelt delightful and it played with his senses.

"Oh shut it Goten. I don't care I'm here and I'm not leaving so get over it and eat your damn food". Bulla said handing him the plate. He grabbed it from her and began to eat the meal she had prepared. She stretched her sore arms above her head. She slept in his guest room. The house was nice and had a regal effect to it. It was like him but she knew he probably wasn't the interior decorator. He looked at her as her long wavy hair was pulled back into a loose messy bun.

She wore black tight leggings and a long blue V-neck shirt that went down to her thighs. He was grateful that she had come. He wanted to see and have her around but he didn't want her tending him like he was a helpless child.

Bulla pulled her legs onto the large bed and crossed them Indian style looking to him. "Does it still hurt"? He looked up from his food for a second and didn't say anything she rolled her eyes to him and smiled. Crawling over to where he was propped up on the bed she climbed on top of him. Grabbing his almost finished plate and sitting it aside she sat into his lap. It was clear she now had his full attention.

Goten looked at the very persuasive girl on top of him. "You shouldn't tempt me Bulla". He said placing his hands on her waist pulling her closer. Bulla smirked to him as he laid shirtless and bandaged in his bed. His entire right shoulder was wrapped from where he was burned. Bulla wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his dark onyx eyes. "You didn't have to sleep in the other room last night either." Goten said moving a strand of hair out of her face.

Bulla shrugged her shoulders. "It's okay I didn't want to tempt you". Bulla said mimicking him snidely. Goten pulled her into his lips. Her warm smile was calming to his tense body. Goten loved her smell and her touch was an intoxicating drug to him. His hands ran up her shirt as she leaned closer into the kiss. Her hands ran through his soft mane and pulled him deeper into the intimate kiss they were sharing. His tongue lapsed over her's as they became entangled.

Goten stopped when her heard the beeping sound from him alarm clock. "I have a meeting with the King today. "Goten said pushing her to the side gently and stepping out of bed. Bulla began to protest as the covers dropped from his body and hit the floor. Bulla instantly covered her eyes and turned to the side.

"Goten where the hell are your clothes"? She asked trying to make the blush disappear from her pale cheeks. He smirked and turned around to her.

"I don't sleep with any". Goten said walking into his bathroom. She pulled her hands away from her face and looked at the open bathroom door. Bulla smirked as she wasn't displeased at all at what she had seen.

"I have slept in the same bed with you twice and you had on clothes". Bulla said putting together the pieces in her mind. She heard the shower cut on and heard his voice echo off the tiles.

"I was being polite. You can join me in here if you want." Bulla couldn't believe what he had just said. "I won't look if you don't want me to." Goten said appearing back in the doorway this time with a towel wrapped around his waist. Bulla swallowed a little bit look at that sexy v-cut at his waistline. The scars still shown on his body made the young girl began to swoon.

"Are you sure"? She asked him in a meek tone. Their past encounters didn't leave her to think that he was. He nodded and left the doorway climbing into the shower herself. Bulla swallowed her anxiety quickly and jumped up off the bed. She began to undress in the room. Opening the bathroom door she seen that it was more of a shower room. It was full of mist already from the shower heads. He stood behind the glass but the mist covered what she wanted to see.

Taking a deep breathe again. She unlatched her bra and pulled her underwear to the floor stepping over them. Letting her hair down while she opened the glass door and stepped in next to him. His spikey hair laid down as it lost some of its volume as the water soaked it. Goten stood looking at the marble walls of the shower. He wanted to shiver as her small hands wrapped around him. Her breast pushed against his back and her hands laid on his chest. He let a soft moan escape his thin lips.

He turned around to meet her round blue eyes. They were full of lust. Lust for him. She bit her lip a little bit as his eyes cascaded over her feminine curvaceous frame. Rubbing her arm self-consciously, she looked up to his soft glance. His hand rubbed her cheek softly as the water cascaded over the both of them. His lip kissed her ear softly. "You're beautiful". He said running a finger down to her spine making a moan at the soft touch she was receiving

Goten pulled her closer as he kissed her neck and licked her earlobe delicately.

He pulled away and smirked at her. "I have to get ready". Goten said grabbing the rag from its place in the shower. Bulla just looked at him.

"Do you want me"? Bulla asked pulling the rag from him. She began to run the rag over his muscular chest. Goten contemplated the question for a while. Goten looked down to her still cleaning him off. Goten acted quickly as he hoisted her into his arms. He forcefully pushed her body against the hard marble wall and took her lips into his roughly. She didn't hesitate kissing him back. Every motion he made linger on her body and made her want more of him. Her body begged for his release.

Goten ran his hands over her wet body that was pushed against his. He held her up effortlessly with one hand as the other roamed her body freely. Her legs wrapped securely around his waist. Bulla looked down to him as he broke the kiss. Goten searched her eyes for and hesitation or regret. Bulla made the call and wrapped her hands around his hard member and directed it inside of her. Goten was pleased with his answer as pleasure over took him. His primal instance began to take over as he found himself connected with the blue haired vixen.

Bulla laid her head against the shower walls as he moved inside of her. Bulla had never felt so much pleasure before. This wasn't her first time but she wished it had been. He opened his eyes and laid his forehead on hers and looked deep into her eyes as moans were exchanged in the steamy room. Bulla could see the emotions in his usual lifeless eyes. They were full of passion and fire. Fire that was radiating though her body as his hips pumped into her. Loud moans filled the room along with the steam they created themselves. Pants and rushed breathing echo on the marbled floors.

She rolled her hips effortlessly into his as they were perfectly in sync with one another.

**Palace**

"I believed you like a damn fool. You forgot to mention that you were the Duchess of Earth while you were in the middle of using me". Trunks yelled loudly at the distraught Marron. Marron threw her arms up in frustration. She looked at him. He was angry, no his was furious with her. Never had he yelled at her or even raised his voice.

"I didn't use you! I told you I was married. Why does it matter who"? Marron said sitting in the chair running her hands through her long blonde tresses. Her mind was racing at the news that he had given her. She understood he was mad but with her was what she didn't get.

"Don't play the stupid girl role it doesn't fit you. I could be destroying relations that have taken decades to get because I get a hard on for the Duchess of Earth. Who is married to one of my closes friends? Did you honestly not know that? Did it slip your mind or did you forget you're using me to get back at your husband". Marron stood up at his insults and marched over to him and stood eye to eye. Marron just shook her head in disbelief at what he just said to her. He called her no only a whore but insulted her intelligence.

"I'm am not a whore! If you remember he use to kick my ass for not wanting to stay with him. Sorry I was in the middle of being punched in the face to ask who his drinking buddies were". Marron said matching his tone in the yelling match they were having in her office. He had barged in without clearance and just began yelling at her about Desin of all people

"I don't believe anything you have to say. You even lied about your damn last name. If you had told me your last name was Sino your little hise would have been up. Am I right"? Trunks said looking down to her. He was tired of the lies and tired of everyone around him lying to him. She was the last person he had who he trusted and now that was gone. Marron looked up to him and wiped the tears of anger away.

"It's my maiden name-"Trunks clenched his fist and backed away from her in fear or hurting her. He put his finger in her face and made sure she knew his anger was with her.

"DO NOT. GIVE ME TECHNICALITIES!" He said putting straining every word. "I trusted you like a fool. Deal with your problems because I'm done dealing with them". Trunks said backing out of the office slamming the door shaking the entire room itself. Marron wiped her flushed face and looked at the doorway he left out of. She had never seen him so angry with anyone not even Valese. Marron just wondered what the hell she had done and how her mistakes were stacking up.

**Evening at the Palace-**

"Bulla I've been looking for you" Siana said coolly she was dressed casual clothing but not a dress. She wore a black long sleeve shirt with the shoulders cut out and black skirt that was long and came over her belly button. Allowing her mid drift to show. Bulla stopped and turned to smile at the familiar voice. Then again she wasn't just smiling because of Siana. Goten had put a permanent smile on her face that had lasted all day.

"Oh hey Siana what's' up"? Bulla said turning to the short haired girl. Siana picked up on Goten's scent but she dismissed it. They seemed to spend a lot of time together his scent was bound to be on her. Siana looked at her and smirked.

"Come have a drink with me and some of my comrades at the trading point. I owe you one for saving my ass". Siana said following Bulla as she began to walk. Bulla frowned at her wishing that she could but doubt that her mom would dare later her go.

"I can't my mom is like on lockdown with me. I doubt she'll let me go". Bulla said frowning at Siana. She did wish she could go out and have some fun. It had been way too long since she had cut loose. She did miss partying on earth a lot more than she thought. Siana raised an eyebrow to the girl.

"What do you mean she won't _let_ you"? Siana asked curiously no one had ever let her do anything she just did it. She didn't understand what the blue haired girl meant at all. Bulla smiled at the question. That must have meant that despite age Saiyan mothers weren't half as strict. Then again when your child can lift asteroids you don't have to be.

"It's complicated. Plus even when she did let me go. Vegeta tried to make Trunks come with-". Bulla stopped talking thinking out a plan. "I'll be there. I'll meet you at checkpoint in an hour." Bulla said thinking about her devious plan. Siana nodded and left her presence. Bulla walked down the long corridor looking for the Prince himself. She knew Trunks had a taste for alcohol and from the look of how he was earlier he needed on.

Bulla knew he wasn't in his room he rarely was. She stopped when she looked over the banister in the courtyard. "Trunks wait up I need to talk to you". Bulla said yelling across the courtyard. Trunks looked up to see who was shouting at him and he saw Bulla rushing down the stairs. Trunks hadn't talked to her much since the information he got about her being his sister. He even began to look at her different. Trunks wasn't in the mood to be around any women at the moment.

He waited for her to arrive and looked to her as she caught her breathe.

"Will you please please please go to trading post with me? My friend invited me to have drinks with her and you know that my mom isn't going to let me go. I mean you look like you need a drink". Bulla said placing her hands together begging for him to say yes.

Trunks just smiled at her display of pleading and rubbed his head. "Are you even old enough to drink? Plus don't you think I'll get in trouble to"? Trunks said beginning to walk away from her. Bulla ran after him and grab his shoulder making him stop. Bulla rolled her eyes and dismissed his questions.

"Whatever. Listen I heard about Marron and it sucks it does. I'm sorry. I'm always coped up in this palace and I just want to go out and have fun. I mean come on I even know a hottie whose going to be there." Trunks shook his head thinking about Marron. That was what he didn't want to do, think.

"Why not ask Goten"? Trunks said weighing his options.

Bulla shrugged her shoulders. She really didn't want to ask him because he still hadn't completely heal. He struggled just bringing her back to palace. He need to recover. "I want to go with you". Trunks looked at her knowing she was lying more than likely and nodded.

"Fine we'll go but we're not staying all night. Things get crazy over there. "Trunks said. She immediately jumped him give him a friendly hug around his neck. He smiled at her excitement. "Meet me back here in thirty minutes do not be late. Father will be making his rounds soon."

"Thank you so much"! Bulla shrieked as she ran off to her room to get dressed.

**Trading Post**

Bulla pushed her way through the thick crowd of the noisy club. She held Trunks' hand as she pulled him through. Siana wasn't at the post but she left a message for her at the check point. Saying they would be at this club.

"I don't see her can you sense her". Bulla asked Trunks as they stopped on the side of the bar that was parallel to the dance floor. Trunks looked at her and shook his head. "I don't know who I'm looking for. I've never meet her to know her ki signature". Bulla rolled her eyes at his technical speech and got on her tippy toes trying look around. She huffed as she was getting nowhere. She walked over to the bar and leaned over to the bartender with green skin.

"Hi do you mind if I stand on your bar. I'm looking for someone". The man looked at her like she was crazy for asking. The man finished polishing the glass and looked to her.

"Honey you can do whatever you want looking like that. Your first drinks on me". The bartender said kindly to her. This was why she missed the bar scene she thought as she started to climb. Trunks made sure to step closely to her as he gave the man a death glare. He say Bulla stepping on the bar stood. He rolled his eyes and pulled her down by her arm.

"What the hell are you doing? You wearing a dress at that"! Trunks said pulling her down and yelling over the loud music. Bulla dramatically rolled her eyes and pushed him away slightly.

"Just make sure no one looks up it. I really want to find her". Trunks slapped his hand on his forehead as he was already regretting his decision to come with her. The music was too loud there were too many people and the drinks were probably lousy. He had been to the particular low scale club many times himself but for nothing more than to pick up a cheap lay.

"Are you going to help me"? Bulla said reaching for his hand to get leverage to climb on the bar in her short body-con red dress. Trunks sighed and gave her his hand and helped her on the bar as she looked around. She looked up and say a box and noticed a couple of familiar faces tucked away in the most likely private section. Bulla placed her hand on Trunks shoulder and jumped down.

"I see them come on". Bulla said grabbing the free drink off the bar and walking over to the private box. She was stopped by a grimy looking man who looked like he was made out of rocks.

"Um. Excuse me but my friends are up there". Bulla said politely sipping the fruity drink. The man just glared at her and looked away.

"This section is private for Elite Saiyans. Go away"! Bulla looked at the man as he blandly just pretty much shooed her away. Bulla had never been denied getting into any club no matter how exclusive it was. No one had ever just told her to go away. This guy had no clue who he was dealing with the wrath of Bulla Briefs was dangerous.

She was just about to let him have it as Trunks walked up behind her. "Is there a problem"? Trunks asked the creature now blocking his way. The creature's entire demeanor changed as he almost jumped as Trunks approached. He seemed to almost jump out of his unsettling skin.

"No your Majesty. I didn't realize that she was your date. Please forgive". Trunks didn't say anything as he stood aside for them. Bulla smiled and at the display of power. Bulla linked arms with Trunks and childishly stuck her tongue out at the bouncer.

They walked up the stairs in unison until they reached the box. "Siana it was like a puzzle trying to find you I-"Bulla looked at the Saiyans as they stopped what they were doing and covering her hearts with their fists saluting Trunks. Bulla rolled her eyes at the cliché before her.

"You're Majesty. Forgive us. I wasn't aware you wouldn't making an appearance." She said making eye contact with the crown prince himself. Trunks shook his head in disagreement with the girl who had addressed him. Siana stood completely still she waited for him to dismiss them.

"No please don't. No salutes, formal titles or any of that shit. I am just a Saiyan looking for a good drink. Please continue". Trunk said making eye contact with the woman with the rare eye color. His glance lingered for a while before he took a seat by himself while he asked the waiter for a drink. Siana looked to Bulla and pulled her aside out of the box into the hall way.

"Why did you tell me you were bringing the Prince of Vegeta-Sei to sit down with drinks"! Siana yelled in an angry whisper. Bulla still didn't get why everyone made such a big deal out of him. He was a Prince with money and pretty good looks. That didn't make him immortal.

Bulla rolled her eyes to her. "You look fine Siana. Plus he needed to get out of the palace. You should go cozy up to him. "Bulla said walking back into the room leaving the girl in almost shock at her words. Siana shook her head and walked back into the upscale lounge.

"How is Goten shaping up? His mother told me she was there earlier and he seemed to be in good spirit". Irisa said crossing her legs in her reveling dress. Bulla almost spit out her drink at what she had said. "She went to see him?" Bulla asked with worry on her words. Irisa nodded to her question.

"I believe she said it was around morning. Have you seen him"? Irisa asked curiously. She wondered why the human's mood had just changed so dramatically.

"Yes. I stayed with him last night and earlier. He's fine. I must have missed him mom". Bulla said hoping what she had said was true. The only time she could have missed her was when she was in the shower…with Goten. They left the house together afterwards. Shaking her head she downed what was left of the drink.

"I didn't know Saiyans knew how to have a good time." Bulla said redirecting the conversation away from herself. They all laughed a bit at her statement. Siana was the first to chime.

"This isn't exactly us being wild. Missions are fun this is just de-stressing a bit. What do human's say like letting your hair down". Siana said smirking she called the waiter in as she sat down next to Bulla. "A round of Uso-Ti for everyone and keep them coming". Siana demanding throwing the money on the table before her.

Bulla smiled at the analogy. She hated how people always said humans. She didn't feel like she was the alien they all were to her. "She's right. Missions are fun you take what you learned your entire life and apply it skillfully but, drinking can be very fun do it with the right people". Trunks said almost poetically. Everyone nodded to him and Siana nodded to his wise words.

"To Fun"! Siana yelled holding up her shot glass in the air as she proposed a toast. Bulla second her on that was the group began to drink away all their fears, worries and problems.

By the fourth drink Bulla was starting to feel herself beginning to fade away. The drinks were much stronger than on Earth but that just meant more fun. Bulla looked over and saw Trunks and Siana immersed in what seemed like a very passionate conversation.

"So you honestly believe the eastern galaxy should be opened for trade. That just a nation of bandits and weaklings. They have no stability they have no organization. What benefit do you believe they can make for us"? Siana said leaning into the conversation that she was now deep in with the Prince himself. Trunks listened to the passion she use as she spoke. She was well spoken and he learned from their earlier conversation she was mentored by Gohan.

"Think of this, what contributions do bandits always have? They steal from secrets to the latest technology. My empire has little to no enemies it would only be beneficial. I have learned that people who are physically weak grow stronger in other areas." Trunks said as he got into the political debate at hand. He rarely got to debate issues with anyone. Everyone feared him so they rarely gave an opinion different than his own. This was exciting to him he loved a good argument and with a beautiful woman left it even more to be desired.

**Marron's Quarters'**

"No. I don't believe you Desin! You don't get to just show back up in my life. You don't get to just pretend like things didn't happen. You hurt me you always hurt me." Marron said turning her back to him. Trying not let him see her cry anymore over the years he had done enough.

Desin sighed and tried to approach her. "Marron please just reconsider all of this. I love you and you know that. You know I'd do anything for you. Just please let me show you I've changed". The man had plead to her as she just listened. She had heard the story man times before. He always said he would change and he was sorry. Until she wouldn't listen anymore.

"No. I have a good life here. I like my work. I'm not the same nineteen year old girl. I'm not just going to come running back to you. You're a monster Desin". Marron said turning back to look at him. She could see the hurt in his eyes at her harsh words but they were the most honest thing she had said today.

"Is it him"? Desin asked quietly looking down to the ground. Marron knew he had always known about Trunks. He probably didn't know about the last couple weeks but he wasn't a fool. He saw how Trunks changed at the sound of her name. He didn't blame Trunks. It was hard not to get lost in her beauty.

"No it's not about him. There isn't even an, us with him. He's my boss and my friend." Marron tried to say confidently as she spoke to Desin.

"Then why didn't he know I was your husband. Why? Why does no one know you're my wife? Marron please do not go on with this divorce. You married me for a reason. You married me because you love me and I love you." Desin said grabbing her hand and kissing it softly.

"I don't believe you." Marron said harshly ripping her hands out of his. Desin sighed and looked at the jaded girl.

"I wouldn't have come a million miles to say it! Marron just give us another chance we deserve another chance". Desin said pleading with her. Marron looked at him and looked away from his heart wrenching eyes that captivated her in the first place.

"I'll think about it". Marron said looking back up to him. Desin smiled and walked over to her pulling her into a warm hug. She refused to hug back as she prayed she was doing to right thing.


	17. Chapter 17

**Emotions**

_A/N: I feel like I'm losing some of my faithful reviewers. The numbers of reviews have dropped. _

_I have changed my writing style a bit. I hope I'm not scaring everyone away with this new twist or there for lack of._

When I'm sitting inside my room. Some days I feel lonely. Things have seemed to have sizzled down a bit around the palace, or so it seems. It like everyone is tip toeing around me. I walk into a room and people stop talking. Goten is back to himself, which isn't good. He's alienating me pushing me away like a clingy one night stand. It's not like I knew him so well before I dropped my clothes for him. I guess you don't always get what you want.

Regret is a bitch and she has my number permanently saved in the iPhone of revenge.

I think about home. I look at my mom and I know she's hiding something. I can see it in her eyes. Everyone is hiding something. My eighteenth birthday is next month and I'm not excited in the least. I would like to think that was why everyone was staying away but I'm no full. I can feel it in my gut something is wrong. Even Vegeta isn't being his normal douchey self. Even he has given me the cold shoulder.

When I lived on Earth. I hated being alone but at the same time I welcomed it. It had been so accustom to what I was used to it became a crutch. Almost like an addiction. Having my mother around became odd and I didn't like it at all. I enjoyed sitting alone only to argue with my thoughts that bore me daily. I use to just think about my dad.

I thought about what he was like. I thought about if my life would be different if he was around. Then I realize I'm alone again when no answers come from my subconscious. A wise man once said that "what you don't know can't hurt you". I think that's bullshit. What you don't know can cause you to harbor emotions you didn't even know you had. I use to have so much rage and anger inside of me. In all reality it was at him, my dad. He left me all alone in this world. He left me and my mother in a sad broken home.

Vegeta is good for her but every time I look at my mom I still see a tinge of sadness behind my eyes.

I wonder what he looked like.

I feel like an idiot when I said in the mirror and wonder what I inherited from him. I know I look identical to my mom but things like my ears. I think I have his ears mine are a little pointier than my moms'. I also believe I have his cheeks bones. Mine are higher than my moms, then I rush the harsh image out my head. Because I don't have confidence that I'll ever know. I don't think she wants me to know. Whoever that guy was did a number on her.

She is a good mom despite her flaws. No one will love me like that crazy woman despite how sinful I think she can be at times. I'll never have anyone like her. I think it would hurt her too much to ask about my father. I think that the scars on her heart are too deep. I would never want to hurt her. I remember when I was nine how sad she would always look. We would go to our cabin in the winter and I would always see her staring in the fire. She would be sipping on her favorite Lambrusco wine and her lips would be curled into a Mona Lisa smile. I would always wonder what made her that way. What kept her up at night with her sad smile and expensive wine?

I would just watch her like a reality show. She wouldn't move just stare into that flickering flame until dawn broke and she would do it every night we were there. When she met Vegeta that changed she became alive. She became a person with feelings and emotions not a statue. I never saw her stare into another fire like I saw her tonight.

Goten makes me want to stare into a fire with a bottle of Jack Daniels. One minute, he has me pushed up against his shower walls. The next thing I know I'm alone again. All those feelings that were present on Earth broke out there scary shadows.

Doubt, I doubt that he wants to be without me.

Fear, that he will go back to her.

Pain, if he really does.

I know he cares about me. He has said it and proved it before. I just feel like every guy I've ever slept with I'm just given pieces of myself away.

Four. I've had sex with for different people and none of them made me feel the way he does. I look at him and I feel safe. I look at Goten said and I'm happy. Despite his past or my own. I love him. I never had been so scared then I was when he got hurt. Goten almost died for me. He didn't think twice before he did either. His heart jumped for me. Saiyans they say they don't fight with emotions. I think that's bullshit. Goten can try to fall back on saying it was orders but. I know he loves me. I know that he fought that day for me, for my love.

I don't believe that happiness is relevant in love.

I've never loved anyone besides my mom. I never had a reason to. The world has shown me it is easier to doubt and hate. Than to have high ambitions. The world is cruel and dark but he isn't. He is kind and he loves me. I believe he tells himself that he shouldn't or can't. I think it has to do with me being a human. It's no secret Lord Goten doesn't favor humans, so why would he let himself fall for one.

I look out my window up to the stars that light up the deserts sky and I just sigh in depression.

It's amazing how you can have everything you ever wanted and still have nothing. I don't believe Goten will ever give himself to me. Goten needs my love and I need his because I crave it, I need him to love me too. If he doesn't love me then I will just love him from a distance. My life isn't fair, nothing is fair.

**A/N: Sorry so short, please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Unreal Roles**

Bulla sat in her room as her stylist laid out her clothes for the event for tonight. Tonight was the announcement of her mother's engagement to Vegeta. She was happy for her mother but she wouldn't have mind her telling her herself. Bulla find out from Marron when they sat down for lunch the other day. It seemed since her and Trunk's break up. Marron and herself had become pretty close with each other.

It was nice to have someone to talk to about things. Bulla looked to her door open and pulled her white robe closed so not to reveal herself. It was Goten, it was a surprise. Although, he had told her to expect him. She didn't believe he'd actually come. Bulla rolled her eyes to him and walked into her closet away from him.

"Dansi, can you give us a moment please"? Bulla asked the servant as she bowed out gracefully.

"Yes ma'am. Please remember the time my lady". Dansi said leaving the room but not before bowing to Goten who closed the door after her departure. Goten was in his formal armor. A black chest plate with grey outlines on it. Black tight pants and grey boots with black gloves that only covered his forearms. He walked closer to her with his silence filling the room.

"I hate you Goten." Bulla said looking at him. She said it calmly trying to make herself believe what she had said. He continued walking toward her even after her hurtful words.

"I've been busy." Goten said standing dropping his crossed arms. Bulla rolled her eyes at him and pushed him away.

"You're full of more shit every time I see you. Go mind fuck someone else because I'm done with you. Leave!" Bulla yelled at him trying her best to push him harder away. Goten knew he was hurting her. It just seemed every time he allowed himself to get close to her, to be with her. His duty kept deferring his wants his needs.

She was to be a princess in less than a month. She was already a princess but this, this was to make it official. In his mind it wasn't proper. Trunks had found out the truth about his mother and he made a point to him.

"_You're only going to hurt her by being with her, Goten. Think about it, once she is crowned your duty will be to protect her with your life. That means protecting her heart too. I know you love her , but I think you should let her go."_

Trunks words rung in his head on the daily. It had been two weeks since he'd seen her. He made his excuses and did his work to put distance between them. It was hurting him more to be away from her.

"Can you just listen"? Goten asked looking at the prestigious dress hung up at the entrance of closet. He looked away from it and back to her. Her back was to him and he wrapped an arm around her. Bulla squirmed under his grip until he let her go and slapped him hard across the face.

A tear ran down her blood shot blue eyes. "No! I'm done listening to you! I'm done. Leave me alone. Go back to fucking Valese. Hell, fuck whoever you want. If it kills you to be around me then don't, by all means. I'm over your drama. I'll be over you…" Bulla said to him. Goten hated her tears. He hated that he caused them but, he couldn't seem to stop them.

Goten went against all his instinct as a Saiyan. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for… being this way, for hurting you". Goten said. Bulla looked at him as his walls came tumbling down before her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a gentle hug. "I can't stop hurting you and I'm sorry for that Bulla". Goten said as she accepted his apology and kind words.

Bulla wrapped her arms around his neck and just stayed there lingering. She let his masculine smell feel her nose as she loved it and cherished it. Goten laid his head on top of hers and rubbed his cheek against her tamed aquamarine hair. Her hair was velvety against his skin that longed for any affection from her. Goten closed his eyes as he caressed her slowly. His hands wrapped around her petite body as he rubbed the soft robe that came between him and her. He pulled away before he lost all his composure.

Bulla didn't let him go so easily. Pulling him down she raised on her tippy toes to meet his lips. The kiss was slow and gentle on his warm lips. Her hands fussed with his hair and rubbed the hairs on the back of his neck. The touches sent shivers down his spine as her talented fingers danced on his neck.

Goten pulled away and pressed his forehead against her's taken a sharp exhale.

Bulla jumped as the door open and saw her mother at the entrance of the room. Goten turned away from her and headed for the exit. He wasn't comfortable being caught so close to soon to be Queens' daughter. Bulla wanted to stop him bit knew he wouldn't stay. Goten exited the room quietly as if he was never there.

Bulma walked in the room and looked at her daughter and watched Goten leave the room, silently and in a rush. He didn't even acknowledge her. Bulla walked over to her closet and began to put on her dress. Bulla wasn't going to say anything. Her mother knew she was involved with him so there was no reason to discuss it.

"Bulla how close are you him"? Bulla rolled her eyes as she tossed off her robe and slipped on her dress. Bulla was happy she was at least able to pick a human design.

"Mom, can you not do this. I'm kind of in a good mood." Bulma stood in front of the mirror and fused with her hair. Her dress was a saiyan design. A crème colored dress, with a deep V-neck in the front. There were two splits positioned on each hip of the dress. A large emerald dangled between her cleavage. Bulma wore the past queen's ring that was a single blood red diamond.

Her hair had grown out a bit and it was curled into a Marilyn Monroe style. The dress was tight to her midsection and exbited her toned body.

"Bulla he kills people for a living. I don't think a guy like that is safe for you to be around." Bulla rolled her eyes at her mother's words and walked out the closet zipping up the dress.

The dress was an emerald green color. It was a silky material and with long sleeves. The bottom of the gown flared out a little creating a mermaid style. The dress seemed modest until she turned around and the back was completely missing. The back swopped all the way down to the small in her back. Bulma gawked at her daughter as she fixed her sleeked bun.

"Mom, Vegeta has committed multiple counts of genocide. So please lets' not compare". Bulma shook her head at her daughter. Bulma walked over to the younger image of herself. Grabbing her daughter's hands she held them down.

"Are you okay with all of this Bulla? I mean I know I've pushed a lot of this on you but I can't make you stay here if you don't want to. I love Vegeta and my place is here. I want us here as a family but, I know things have been tough on you lately. So? "Bulla really didn't want have a heart to heart with her mother. It was kind of late either way. Bulma made the decision without her so why care now. Bulla didn't want to ruin the night for her mom so she only nodded slowly.

"I'm fine if you are mom. I like Vegeta." Bulla said smiling to her mom. Bulma wrapped her arms around her and squeezed her tightly. "Plus, I always wanted a dad". Bulla said scarcely. Bulma nodded and smiled to her.

"Listen after tonight me and you are going to take a vacation to Artois, the shopping capital. We have a lot to discuss". Bulma said, she had everything planned out. She figured Bulla wouldn't hate her as much if she filled her with gifts. She would take the news a little bit better. Also she couldn't run away on a planet she didn't know which was the main point of the entire trip.

The Main Event:

Trunks leaned over the enlarged balcony and looked out to all the buzz in the imperial city. People were still entering the party as late goers his father was about to make the announcement of a life time. He was making his engagement to his mother public. Everyone knew what was to be said but everyone wanted to hear it for themselves.

Trunks on the other hand wasn't in the mood to watch. He didn't want to see Marron prance around in their like she was happy. Being greeted with her title in hand. Trunks wanted to rip her away from him and take her for himself but he knew that would never happen. He was still trying to convince himself to hate her for her lies and deceit.

He still wished her happiness in her empty relationships. Trunks turned to the doorway and looked over to the beautiful familiar face approaching him. She wore a red dress that crossed her chest and linked around to her toned back. Her lips were crusted with a red lipstick and her honey eyes were pinned to him.

"Now why would the crown prince be out here alone instead of in there listening to the engagement of the century"? Siana said leaning her back on the stone of the balcony. Trunks looked up the short haired girl he'd come to know, he shot her a gentle smile.

"I'm actually trying to avoid the entire thing." Trunks said straighten up his posture. He stood a head taller than her, just shorter than Marron. She pushed her bangs out of her eyes of her completely straight, but layered hair.

"Is it the duchess or the duke you're hiding from out here"? Trunks gave her a sharp look and looked into the glass doors. He stared at the smiling couple form across the room. Her smile looked sad despite the kind words that came from her lips. Trunks looked away to block them out.

"I'm not hiding. I'm just not in the mood for pleasantries. Why are you out here"? Trunks asked looking at her. The wind played with her hair and swept it across her face playfully as leaned on him

"I saw the sadness on your face. I thought I finally ask, I've never seen a Saiyan look so sad before". Siana said leaning back on his shoulder slightly looking for some support. Trunks looked down to her and jabbed her slightly with his elbow.

"That's because I'm half human. Saiyans don't have emotions". Trunks said looking down to her leaning on his shoulder. He had come to know her fairly well in the last past week. Since they had drinks at the club, he enjoyed her company. She was an intellect not just a brute. Trunks liked her it was nice to talk to someone who hadn't lied to him yet.

"I have feelings Trunks. I feel bad for you. I feel bad for people who have mates and so call fall in love. I don't get it." Trunks looked to her with a questioning look.

"Explain". He said softly looking over to her over his shoulder. Siana smirked and obliged his request. She leaned against the railing again and looked over the city that seemed to be in rush hour.

"Well, I don't think it's possible to spend your life with one person, without fault. It's maniacal to think so in my opinion. I'm not one for commitment. I'm more for pleasure. People are disappointing, no one knows my expectations but me. I don't trust people with my food more less my undying love. Having a mate is just setting yourself up for failure." Siana spoke eloquently as continued to gaze into the nights' stars.

Trunks listened to her intensely but her words made him feel hopeless. He liked to think he loved Marron, he liked to believe that she loved him too. Trunks turned to Siana and looked into her intense golden colored eyes.

"I think of it like any challenge. That girl in there made me feel alive. She gave me a purpose and just a quickly she stole it away by fucking the guy I thought was my best friend, lying about being married, and let's not forget playing me for the beginning. I hate liars. If you ever want to get on my bad side Siana, than lie to me and no my father's telling the entire empire the biggest lie of all". Trunks said tossing his hands in the air as if he lost all hope. Trunks pushed his hair out of his face and wished he had a strong drink to drown his despair.

"What is the biggest lie of all"? Siana asked curiously. Trunks looked at her and pulled her close unexpectedly. His lips graced her ear slowly as he tucked her hair behind her ear and began to slowly speak. His breath was warm on her ear but made the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

"I'm going to tell you all the dirty little secrets of this fucked up place. I'm going to tell you because I feel like I'm going to explode. I trust you more than anyone on this entire planet. Bulma is my mother, and my grandfather banished her and my sister from planet Vegeta. My father hide that from me for twenty two years. I practically fucked my best friend's girlfriend and she has been black-mailing me since the first day. The only reason she hasn't told is because I think she has something on my father. That bitch has more immunity than an international diplomat and I'm in love with a philandering whore and I trust you". Trunks said into her ear as he held her arms.

Siana smiled and looked up to him. "I believe you. You've made me feel something, something I haven't in a while, compassion." Trunks rubbed her soft skin gently and released her looking over the balcony.

"I don't deserve your compassion. So explain your earlier thesis, your telling me you just like to basically fuck." Siana laughed loudly at his statement and pulled away from their intimate moment. She didn't want to be his next fling.

"In so many words yes. I prefer to not to be emotional involved. If the sex is amazing enough, I'll consider maybe wanting to learn more about them, if I choose. You?" Siana said walking back toward the party that was taking place inside.

"I use to be like that. I use to fuck anything that would let me. Honestly, I haven't had sex in six months because I was… I was waiting on her. No one was appealing to me after I met her". Trunks said following Siana back to the party. Siana stopped him by placing her hand on his armor and looked up to him in disbelief.

"Your serious, you've lasted this long without sex. That's quite depression to think about honestly. You're surrounded by woman of any species that would lay down for you anywhere. If not just for the mere pleasure than for the publicity. You my friend need to be laid. "Trunks grabbed her hand before he opened the glass door and entered the celebration.

"What about me, it seems to me you enjoy casual sex?" Siana looked up to him and gave him a coy smile.

"Honestly, I don't know. Which is odd for me, maybe if you knew how to keep a secret I would be interested. I'm not looking for unwanted attention. Plus, I like what we have going on here". Siana let go of his hand and began to disappear in the crowd.

Trunks looked over his shoulder feeling a Goten behind him. He turned and greeted him more politely then he meant too. He was pissed with him for not telling him about his mother and smelling his sister's arousal on him made his stomach churn.

"I see you didn't take my advice". Trunks said pinpointing his sister next to the bar surrounded by elderly men. Goten looked at him and sighed as he grabbed a drink from a nearby waiter.

"Your advice isn't even good for you Trunks, I see you starting to corrupt my new first officer". Goten said referring to Siana. Trunks mimicked his movements and grabbed his on drink that he was craving.

"I see your starting to corrupt my sister so I guess we're even". Trunks said keeping a close eye on Bulla as he knew Goten was as well. Goten rolled his eyes at Trunks' play on words and noticed that the soon to be crowned princess was, tipsy if not drunk. She had been at the bar for the last past half hour drinking and conversing with the perves surrounding her. Trunks looked to the balcony that his parents stood on. When his father stood the room demanded silence in his presences.

Trunks looked up to his father and was curious as what he was going to say. Vegeta rose to his feet and looked to the room full of thousands. His message would be heard across the universe. It would change so much for him and Bulma. He was going to finally give his mate all he'd promised her years ago. His guilt for the last past years were subsided as he was able to have some retribution.

"My kingdom; for many years my mother's throne has sat empty. It has sat empty waiting, it has waited for five years for someone worth to take it. No one has proven themselves worthy but one woman. My people have demanded a leader. I give you more than just a leader. I give you a fighter, an intellect and damn genius in every aspect of life. She has been there for this empire before it was my empire. Respect is the only thing that she will receive for this kingdom. She will be my queen, she will be your queen. I give you my mate, Bulma Ouji." The crowd roared with chants and applauds from the different species that accompanied the party.

Vegeta stood proudly with Bulma's hand in his as they quietly disappeared behind curtains of the balcony. Trunks picked up on distress coming from Bulla. Trunks made his way over to her quickly as he could.

"Get your hands off me you dirty creep". Bulla said snatching her arm lazily. Trunks could smell the alcohol on her immediately. Trunks grabbed the man's hand and twisted behind he's back forcefully.

"Touch her again and I will rip this arm off and shove it down your throat and watch you choke on it." Trunks pushed the man forward out of his way making him run away in fear. Bulla attempted to storm of but had no luck with Trunks' death grip on her arm.

"Let me go! I don't need anyone's help." She said struggling against him. Trunks ignored her pulling her along trying to keep the intoxicated teen from making any more commotion. Trunks pulled her into a room in the hallway and slammed the door. Finally letting her go he tossed her on the couch.

"What the hell do you think you doing Bulla? Getting slopping drunk at your mother's engagement is even raunchy for you". Bulla rolled her eyes and held her head as loose strands fell.

"Fuck you Trunks". Bulla said getting up looking to him feeling herself becoming dizzier by the second. "I just want to be left alone by you, by Goten and everyone." She said laying down on the couch looking up at the ceiling.

"I just want to be by myself. I want to go home. Nobody wants me here and I don't want to be". Bulla said letting a tear fall from her eye. Trunks knew the pressures of this place he knew what it did to people. He felt for her he knew what it meant to feel unwanted. Trunks swallowed his anger and walked over to her and sat down.

"It sucks. I know but-"Trunks immediately stopped talking when he felt Bulla's hand on his knee. Trunks looked at her and he knew that look anymore. It was the same drunken look Valese gave him a year ago. This time it was from his sister.

"Whoa-what the hell are you doing"? Trunks said jumping up as if he was on fire. Bulla looked at him with confusion. Bulla stood up with all her might to stay upright and began to question him.

"Trunks just relax. I like you and I know you like me. Our parent's aren't married yet so you don't have to make this weird". She said trying to sound as sexy as possible as she approached him. Trunks didn't want to hurt her feelings but he more importantly didn't want to committed incest. Trunks shook his head and stopped her from proceeding.

"No, this isn't going to happen at all. You're drunk and you should just go to your room and get some sleep". Bulla ignored him and walked closer to him pushing herself against him. She attempted wrapping her arms around his neck but was stopped by him restraining her.

"Bulla you don't know what you're doing okay so please just stop". Trunks said pushing her off of him again. Bulla looked at him as she caught herself from falling.

"You know what, I'm so sick of everyone telling me what to do. Give me one good reason why you don't want to have sex with me." Trunks thought about it and said fuck it in his head. He knew if he was tired of being lied to he should start telling the truth more often.

"Because I'm your brother and Vegeta is your father". Bulla looked at him for a second and blinked a couple times.

She seemed to becoming more nauseated and less drunk. Before she knew it she was spewing her guts out on the floor. Trunks looked at her and decided to just leave her to her own demise.

**Please review this chapter has been running in my head since the first day: Viva La Amore**


	19. Chapter 19

**Truth or Consequences **

_A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews. I would love to hear more from followers, and people who have favored this story. I have been working on my grammar, vocabulary and more so please give any type of feedback. All feedback is very much so welcomed here. Also have a TruMar story in the works. Check out my communities and other stories (I believe this is my best so far). All suggestions are welcomed. I do reply to reviews and PMs often. _

_I actually went to a little town called this in New Mexico_

Trunks sat on the edge of his bed brushed his hair out of his face with his hand. He wanted to get out, he wanted to get away from all of this. Last night in itself was hard enough seeing her around like that, with him. Trunks was going to do himself a favor and fire her. Trunks was losing his mind trying to be with her. He was done chasing her. She was worth the strife, unfortunately she was no different than everyone else.

She wasn't innocent.

Maybe it was his fault for putting her on such a high pedestal. He thought she would make him better, all she had done was the opposite. In his eyes she was just another woman, another disappointment.

She was the worst disappointment. He didn't want to be right about her. She was only human with human faults.

Trunks got up and walked over to his alcohol cabinet. He hesitated to open it but did anyways. Looking at the clear liquids and the liquors. Shaking his head violently, he slammed the doors back and tipped it over. Many of the bottles broke on the impact he just didn't want to not feel anymore.  
He wanted to feel all the pain she forced on him so he would never make the mistake again.

Trunks made an honest attempt at love. At settling down instead of being like everyone else. He got tired of waking to a different face every morning. He yearned for normality. It was clear that it wasn't for him. The universe wasn't going to allow him basic happiness.

Trunks didn't even move as he heard the door open. He already knew who it was, he just didn't know what she wanted.

"Trunks, I need to talk to you". Trunks sighed and turned away from the wreckage of his liquor cabinet and to her. She looked at the alcohol making a puddle on the floor as it drained from the fine hard wood.

She looked to the royal prince who looked like he barely gotten any sleep at all. She was worried to get closer, he appeared…unstable.

"I owe you an apology for everything". Marron said closing the door behind her and approaching him. Trunks only began to laugh as he took in her appearance. She was still in Saiyan custom clothing. A light blue dress that had one shoulder that draped in front of her. It was loose everywhere but tight around her delicate waist.

Her long hair was parted down the middle and she just looked regal in his eyes.

"Don't apologize Marron because, honestly it means nothing. I trusted you to be the one person not to lie to me and you did. I trusted you. I fucking loved you, and… can you just go". Marron looked at him as his emotions laced his words. She knew he was telling the truth he had no reason to lie. He hadn't lied to her and always told him even his most intimate secrets.

"I needed you Marron. I fucking relied on you and told you everything. You had a chance to tell me when you told me you were married. You knew I'd find out so why"? Trunks asked sitting down on his bed looking up to her. This time she was going to answer his questions, no more getting off clean with him. He deserved answers to his heartache.

"I thought my divorce would have been finalized by then. I knew that you and Desin were friends. My intentions were never to get involved with you, ever. I never made a pass at you Trunks. You pursued me, we were in so deep before I could stop. I got scared, I was scared you'd hate me like you do now. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I lied. I'm not going back to Desin. He's an awful person and I'm going to tell him today. I'm going to court and I'm leaving him for good. I love you. I wanted to leave him in my past". Trunks shook his head and threw his hands in the air.

The despair she caused was immeasurable.

"Marron, you are not the victim in every case. You should have told me and I would have NEVER asked you to come here. Desin didn't make you lie to me. That was your call. That was all you it was also my mistake to put so much faith in a human". Trunks said standing to his feet walking closer to her. She was becoming intimidated as his tone began to harshen and he closed in on her.

"I never said that he made me do anything. I love you, I just want you to know that I cared about you and I still-"Trunks covered her mouth with his hands. His palm covered her mouth and stopped her from talking.

"Don't say it again. I don't want to hear it. I think for your sake you go home and forget this place. I won't fire you but in your case you should go back to fearing me". Trunks said staring her down. His intense eyes burned into her brightly lit blue orbs.

Marron placed her hand on top of his and easily pulled his hands away. "I know you won't hurt me. Take me…please". Marron said in almost a whisper as Trunks listened to her words. They were delicate and gentle as they were spoke to him. Trunks hands let her go as she pulled him away.

Trunks felt mystified by her words as they set him in a trance.

"It won't mean anything to me Marron, just pleasure". Trunks said coldly to hide his desire. Marron didn't say anything but, in her mind she said plenty. She hoped it was only a bluff because she wanted him, she always wanted him. If she gave herself to him, she wanted to mend him, because she had broken him.

Marron only nodded to him slowly. "Just pleasure." Marron mimicked him. Trunks lips crashed into hers as he caught her honey flavored lips. He was going to continued what had been interrupted so many times. He had postponed his sexual primal instincts in order to preserve their relationship. That relationship was done and over so there was no reason to save it.

His hands ran through her silky blonde hair. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she tried to keep up with his fiery passionate kisses. He was bombarding her skin with feverish kisses all over. Her neck had been assaulted as well as her exposed shoulder and lips. Trunks grabbed her and pulled her closer as they fell on the bed. He sat up on the headboard and she was positioned in his lap.

Marron was surprised to feel the hardness in his pants already beginning to form. His kiss had not been broken as his tongue entered her mouth. She was everything that he desired, she was all he could have imagined.

He quickly removed the broach that held the entire dress together. The top of the dress fell exposing her bare chest. Her breathing became rapid as his eyes looked at her and lingered on her skin. Trunks slowly pushed her back on the back pulling the dress from under her and tossing. She watched it cascade to the floor as he practically pounced on her.

Marron caught her breath as he began to run his hands roughly over her body. His hands played with her bare chest. His hot mouth to turns nipping and sucking on her nipples. Everything was happing so fast. The pleasure was immense and sent shivers of electricity down her body.

Trunks looked up to her as her eyes were tightly closed as her hands gripped his sheets for release. Trunks ran his fingers over her warm wetness as he got a sinister grin on his face. Trunks licked his fingers quickly and began to whisper in her ear.

"I will not be gentle. I'm going to fuck you. There will be nothing more out of this but sex Marron. So this is your out, this is your choice". Marron eyes opened to him looking at her waiting for answer. He wanted to make damn sure that she knew his intentions. He waited for her response. Without any thought she nodded and agreed. Trunks kissed her stomach before lowering himself between her legs.

He forced two of his fingers deep inside of her making her moans feel the room. Trunks smirked at her reaction and removed his fingers and replaced it with his tongue. Trunks began to lick her roughly. Marron arched her back trying to align herself with ecstasy. Imaging this many times hadn't nearly prepared her. His tongue licked her thoroughly, causing her body to give way to contractions.

She was under his never ending spell.

He pulled away from her and stared down at her wetness. His hands didn't leave her as he continued rubbing her entrance. His face was emotionless as he studied her moans and wines.

"You taste better than I thought you would. You're delectable. "Trunks said rubbing her continuously. Marron looked up to him as she felt dirty and exposed. She couldn't focus on being embarrassed as his fingers massaged her insides in circular pattern. It was driving her insane.

"Do you want it"? Trunks said ensuring he wasn't taking advantage of her. Marron pondered as second longer this time. It was too late to go back now. The sin had been committed.

"I want you". Trunks nodded and abided her request.

**Bulla's Room:**

Bulla laced up her running shoes as her need for escape was growing by the second she needed to go for a run. She wasn't going to run away this time but she was going to so show her rage. Everyone had lied to her, everyone including Goten. She didn't know what was worst. Luckily, she was good drinker so she barely had a hangover at all. The news she received knocked her buzz out pretty quickly.

Bulla looked as her door opened and she rolled her eyes.

"Get the fuck out, no liars are permitted." Bulla said zipping up her jacket for the coldness of the desert morning. Goten raised an eyebrow to her and looked at her with confusion.

"Excuse me"? He asked looking at her heading for the door. She bumped passed him and walked out the door. Bulla waited for him to exit and closed her door behind him. Bulla rolled her eyes again as she programmed her music player.

"Goten, fuck you. How about that or do you want to play stupid? How long were you going to wait to tell me Vegeta was my father? You of all people knew how important that was to me and you hid it. You hid it like the emotionless asshole you are. So fuck you!" Bulla said pushing him hard in his chest with all her anger. Goten looked at her and didn't know what to say. She was using her strength because she was actually able to move him.

Saiyans were dangerous when enraged. He didn't want to know how mad Bulla could be.

"I knew". Goten admitted watching her just smirk and shake her head.

"How long"? Bulla asked him. Goten didn't answer which caused her to laugh almost manically. "I bet you knew when you fucking met me. Is that why you fucked me so you could have your reputation as not only a ruthless killer but the Saiyan who also fucked the unwanted daughter of Vegeta". Bulla said trying to get her answers from him. Goten didn't say anything just took her rage with him.

"Let's go see what my _father_ has to say, I'm sure he'll be intrigued". Goten's eyes became huge as he listened to her. She took off in a dead sprint down the corridor. He knew she was headed to the council. Which was a not a good time. Vegeta was in a monthly briefing with the entire council. Were he was supposed to be in the first place instead of being caught up with her.

He couldn't let her put their relationship in the open but he knew he was wrong. Goten took off after her after sorting his thoughts. He knew it wouldn't be a problem catching her so he took off seconds before she reached the door. She was approaching the doors next to the guards and he caught her and pinned her to the wall. The guards sought to intervene but they weren't sure who to protect.

"Stand down". Goten said threating to both the guards with his eyes on Bulla. He had her pinned to the wall, with both hands suspended above her head. Both out ranked guards nodded and did as told.

"This is way above you do not go in that room. Do not act like a child". Bulla shook her head to him as he just pushed her over the edge. Bulla head-butted him as hard as she could remembering her training. As soon as his hands freed her she kneed him in the stomach as hard as she could. She knew her worst would probably only tickle him. As he stumbled she kicked him hard in his ribs only out of anger.

Shocking, he seemed to be in actual pain. Bulla didn't bother to help him only approached the doors and busted them open interrupting the beginning of the meeting.

Everyone heard the commotion outside only to see Bulla emerge victorious.

All eyes were on her as she approached the council. Goten entered the room holding his ribs behind her. It was too late to stop her.

"How long has he known I was your daughter"? The room was quiet as she spoke to Vegeta. She stormed up to him and Bulma just looked at her in complete shock. Vegeta looked to the irate girl and to Goten who had taken her beating pretty well.

Trunks just looked at the dramatics starting to begin.

Vegeta saw no reason to lie and answered her. "Since you left for Earth". Bulla looked at him and said nothing. Bulla looked to her mother with disgust.

"I knew you and I have never been on the same page Mom, but choosing Trunks over me is one thing. Lying to me for almost eighteen years is a whole new low even for you. I thought you were an asshole before now, I just think you're a selfish asshole". Bulla said turning on her heels to leave.

"Don't fucking take a step out this room or you will regret it girl. Clear the room now!" The room emptied out and Bulla didn't move and inch. Only the royal family remained.

"Goten stay, its clear you're pretty involved here". Goten looked away to avoid the king's judgmental gaze. Goten stayed and Bulla turned around to look at him.

"What, go ahead and defend her _dad._ I have this crazy feeling that you are no better than her. I rather you be dead then another dead beat dad. I mourned you every day of my fucking life, Vegeta. I felt bad for you mom, I felt bad that you lost someone you loved. I should have put together the pieces. I should have known better than to trust you". Bulla said trying to keep her tears back. She refused to cry in front of them.

"Stop it, Bulla just stop it and listen. I'm sorry. It's not as black and white as it seemed. How did you find out"? Bulma asked walking over to her emotionally strained daughter. As she was about to speak up Trunks jumped in.

"I told her last night. No deserves to be lied to. No matter the reason." Trunks said chiming in. He looked like he had been through hell and back. His appearance was tattered and his face was emotionless. Bulma turned and listened to him and looked back to Bulla.

She was laughing. "Why not tell her the truth then Trunks. Since we're all going to do a little sharing let me! After your little charade last night, I got drunk at the bar and tried to fuck Trunks out of drunken sluttiness. Until he promptly informed me I was on the line of INCESE thanks to my shitty examples of parents". Bulla yelled at her mother. Bulma reared her hand back and slapped her cheek hard.

"Curse at me again and I will treat you like a child Bulla. You will respect me despite what you think of me". Bulla allowed the sting to go away and shook her head smirked defiantly to her mother.

"I will never respect you". Bulma went to slap her again but Vegeta caught her hand instead. He wasn't going to even let his mate hurt his daughter. Bulma stood back and let Vegeta take over the situation because she wasn't doing a good job at all.

"Do you want the truth or do you want to continue ranting because I have better things to do? Vegeta said crossing his arms in front of his chest. Bulla let her walls crack a little as she was finding it harder to compose herself in front of him.

"Explain away"! She said tossing her hands in the air. Bulla walked over to the table and took a seat watching him. "I'm sure it will make a difference". Bulla said wiping a solitaire tear away.

Bulma stopped him from talking. "I kept Vegeta away from you Bulla. It was my idea. At the time I thought I was doing the right thing. Planet Vegeta wasn't a place to raise a child and I didn't want you to go through what Trunks endured as a child on this planet. I also asked Goten not to tell you because I wanted to. I still don't know if it was a good or bad idea". Bulla covered her face and tried her best not to let it get to her. Trunks walked over to her and placed sat next to her.

He whispered in her ear. "She telling the truth, tell them how you feel"? Trunks said as Bulla listened to her siblings soothing words but couldn't let go of her frustration and anger that was threating to be released.

"Trunks has always had you and Vegeta in his life. He may not have known but you were a around damn it. I was eight years old when I met Vegeta. Even then you kept the whole fake dead father thing going. Why would you do that mom? You knew and always have. It was the worst idea, do you know who it feels to have something missing from your life, but you don't know what"!? Bulla said letting more tears fall from her face. "You ruined my life". Bulla said somberly.

It was killing Goten to watch her but he knew this wasn't his place to intervene. Bulma felt her heart being squeezed tightly as her daughters' words hit her like stones. Vegeta just observed and looked at them from a distance.

"It was wrong. It had nothing to do with Trunks, Bulla. I'll let him explain his childhood and then let me know if you'd want to switch. We didn't choose it just happened that way. You will not pretend like you're the only victim. It's done." Vegeta said harshly to all of them. Bulla just shook her head to him and wiped her flushed face with her sleeve.

"You should have done more! You should have wanted me… you should have fought for me. I never wanted anything more Vegeta. Never, have I wanted anything more than a dad. Do you know what that has done to me!? Every father's day I would pretend that you were around. When I grew up I just write a letter and place it on a picture less, nameless and pointless memorial. If that's not pitiful than forgive me. She watched me do that for years with no remorse or shame. I don't forgive you, either of you". Bulla said standing to leave the room.

"You're to be crowned princess tomorrow." Bulla stopped and looked over to him and shook her head.

"I don't want your crown Vegeta. Bulla said in a grimace tone in her voice. Bulma looked to his statement with equal concern. Bulma stopped her before she left.

"Bulla I know this is hard to believe but I didn't do this to hurt you. I wanted to protect you. That is all I wanted was to protect you." Bulla looked at her mother and nodded before pulling her hands off her shoulders.

"You don't have a choice Bulla. Either you go willingly or I'll drag you there kicking and screaming." Vegeta said threating her. He searched her face for a response. There was none she just looked at him with bloodshot eyes.

"Can I go please"? Bulla asked trying to sound respectful to get her want. Bulla asked Vegeta as she started the cold shoulder technique on her mom. He nodded and watched her leave. Everyone else left the two alone as Bulma stared him down with an ominous look on her face. Bulma slammed the doors to the council chamber closed and looked to him.

"Where the hell do you get off Vegeta? She needed comfort, she needed you. You just did like you always do and acted like a stone cold wall. That is fucking your daughter not another one of your brutes to order around. Do not make her do that ceremony"! Bulma demanded of her fiancée as his glare only loomed over her. Vegeta tried to keep his composure but she always knew the right buttons to push of his.

"She will do it. If she wants to get past this then she needs to comfort her biggest problem, and that dear mate is not me. It's the hordes of angry Saiyans who don't like humans. She is doing it". Vegeta said uncrossing his arms walking over to her. Bulma rolled her eyes and listening to him in disbelief.

"This is why she belongs on Earth and not here! She isn't going to be forced to do anything. If she doesn't want to crown then she won't take it. This life was forced on Trunks and I won't force it on her. If she wants to walk away she can". Vegeta slammed his fist on the stone table making it crack in half. Bulma didn't move a muscle as the table cracked behind her. He was tired of her taking the reins on the situation and now it was his turn.

"Woman listen and well…You have made a fucking mess of this situation. I told you to handle it and you didn't! If you would have told her yourself. I doubt the reaction would have been the same. Years I've told you to fix it and you've done nothing but hesitate. You have never forced her to do anything, this is not her choice. This is not your choice. This is her home this is her kingdom". Bulma pushed him out of her face as his neared closely to try to threaten her. He moved away as she began to hit him in his chest.

"Fuck you, Vegeta. Let me give you the father of the year award. I couldn't break her heart. I didn't want to watch that monster, you call father; to get his dirty nails into my baby girl. You don't get to call the shots after eighteen years you don't-"Vegeta had enough he couldn't hold it anymore. He couldn't contain his anger anymore.

"YOU KEPT ME OUT! I WANTED MY DAUGHTER AND YOU KEPT ME AWAY FROM HER! I practically begged to see her and you wouldn't do because you're selfish Bulma. Despite what happened between us, I wanted her!" Vegeta yelled loudly echoing in the room. Only an eerie silence lingered in the room as she held her breathe. He had never yelled at her so violently.

A vein bulged in his neck as he yelled directly at her. Bulma just watched him walk away. He grabbed the door knobbed, but instead of opening it he kicked it off its hinges. The door went flying into the wall creating another hole through the palace walls.

Bulma just watched him storm away and began to crumble at the problem she didn't think she could fix.

**The Visitors Quarters: **

"Trunks I wasn't expecting to see you today. I'm just packing up my stuff getting ready for me and Marron's trip back to Earth." Desin said closing the carry-on bag. "You don't look so good man, you okay"? Desin asked looking at Trunks as he closed the door behind him.

"She's not going back with you, Desin. She doesn't want to be with you". Trunks said simply to dignitary in front of him. The courteously and kind demeanor completely changed in the Duke.

"She has no choice and I'm guessing that she played her little tears or did she bend over for you? Trunks had enough of him. Trunks grabbed him by his collar and shoved him into the wall.

"I should beat you so hard to the point you can only blink. I will make it long and painful you prick for every time you ever hit her. I want to kill you but I can't. You're going to sign those papers Desin and give her everything she wants without court. I will expose you to everyone and you will have no political power, you peace of shit." Trunks said tossing him into the mirror.

The mirror shattered as the man picked himself up off the ground.

"What the hell does this have to do with you, Trunks why care about her"? Desin said wiping his clothes off looking to Trunks. Trunks didn't give him his answer just began to leave.

"If those papers aren't signed the moment you get to Earth I will be on the next ship kicking your ass. I really want you to test it Desin". Trunks said walking out the quarters leaving the man alone.

**A/N: What do you think of the relationships in the story? Anything recommended? Please review!**

.


	20. Chapter 20

**Cruel Beginnings**

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews everyone they really motivate me. Also, sorry about lack of updates. Writers' block really gets me on my stories. Please review and feel free to comment on anything. All ideas are welcomed and encouraged. Thanks for reading and support. Please keep reviewing and I'm sorry for this short chapter. _

Trunks effortlessly blocked Siana's attack. She coiled back and analyzed him quickly as she attacked. Rearing back Siana punched for his stomach but he caught her fist holding it tightly. Trunks smiled at her as he held her fist just inches from him stomach. Siana kneed him in his side making him crunch over in pain. Trunks squeezed her fist hard tightly. She felt her hand fracture in his. Her face showed the pain she was in as she struggled. Siana went to kick him again but this time he caught her knee this time he attacked her first. Trunks grabbed her knee and pushed it down to the ground. Trunks wrapped his forearm around her neck and held her other arm behind her back. Standing behind her forced her arm back causing her to wince in pain.

Siana wasn't one to give up at all. She rather have her arm ripped off then submit to anyone, even a prince.

Goten watched from the sidelines of the training arena. He watched the training match intensely. He wanted to see how good his new first in command was. He was told she handled the mission as well as expected when he was down. Goten liked when people stood up and took responsibility. Goten didn't appreciate that she had aligned herself with the royal family. Goten didn't like that she had formed an alliance with Bulla most of all.

Goten watched as Siana struggled to get loose from Trunks' death grip. Watching her leg slowly creep between Trunks' feet, he figured out her plan quickly. Siana snaked her foot behind Trunks and swept it forward causing him to lose his balance. Trunks had no choice but to loosen his grip to keep from falling. Slipping out of his grip she jumped back quickly as he held her arm. Siana lifted her leg and kicked him hard in neck. Trunks was rattled a bit from the pain. Her arm was still his prisoner as she continued to assault him.

Trunks tightened his grip on her arm and flung her across the arena. Her back hit the cement column knocking her out of the ring. A large crack ran up the column as she landed hard on the grass. A growl escaped her thin lips as she slowly stood up. Admitting defeat was more humiliating than losing a fight. Trunks let his smile disappear as he felt bad for hurting her. Trunks jumped out the ring and offered her a hand.

Siana shook her head and stood strongly despite the very apparent pain she was in. Trunks watched her proudly as stood to her feet. She held her side and looked over to Goten.

"You need to concentrate more on defending yourself when you attack. You can't leave yourself open, next time it could be your life." Goten said approaching them slowly with his arms crossed with a frown on his face. Trunks was about to chime in when they both noticed two approaching energies coming into the training arena.

They all went into high alert when they recognized one of the power levels.

"This should be interesting". Trunks watching the archway looking at Bulla as she came in through the gardens. Valese entered from the palace walkway to where the trio was located. Valese had an evil grin on her pretty face as she began to approach Siana. Trunks took on a defensive stance subconsciously in front of Siana. Siana had never spoken to Valese but her reputation preceded her. Pretty but very dangerous.

Siana saw no reason to be at odds with her. Valese was technically her senior officer, her and Goten shared the same rank. Although, that was true Siana didn't bow down to anyone.

Bulla finally made her way over and rolled her eyes at the appearance of her nemesis. Bulla was casually dressed in dark blue skinny jeans and a tight white V-neck. Goten couldn't help but notice how tight her close were on her athletic frame.

"Siana is it"? Valese asked looking to the girl who was about her same height. Siana didn't say anything as she analyzed her quietly, as she picked up on something dark about her. Bulla hadn't taken her eyes off her. Goten hadn't taken his eyes off of Bulla as the standoff began in the courtyard.

"Do I concern you commander"? Siana asked sarcastically. Siana had the feeling that this girl was not here for pleasantries in the least. Trunks let his guard down as Siana walked closer to Valese. Crossing her arms over her spandex top she stared Valese down. Valese just let out an evil laugh as she looked at Siana. They were now two feet away from each other as the tension began to rise.

"Now why would a third class Saiyan like you concern me? I just came to see my downgrade". Valese said laughing to herself again. Valese had the quiet the talent of being a bitch. Siana only smirked at the insult and nodded. Before Siana even responded Bulla jumped into the conversation. Bulla stepped in between them and looked down to Valese as she was a bit taller than her. Bulla wasn't that strong but her demeanor was very powerful at the moment.

"Valese why not go do what your good at and suck a dick. Or do I have to get Marron out here again?" Bulla said with her hands on her his as her pink lips curled into a victorious smile. As she watched Valese's smirk disappear as she listened to the insults coming her way. Bulla knew that she couldn't say anything disrespect to her so she was going to take this moment.

"Understand this Valese. Do you remember how awful you made my life here when I first got here? Well just think of it like that times two. All the shit you made up about me and my mom is going to come back at you tenfold. Everything you did to me is going to come back to you and I mean everything. So, if you do plan to stick around here after my coronation then I hope you act like a speck of sand and not make a sound. Valese I promise that ruining your life is my first priority." Bulla said staring her down with intensity filled blue eyes. Valese's blood began to curdle as she tightened her fist. Valese began to calm herself and smirk.

"Watch you're back human because I'll be on it." Valese said backing away from the soon to be princess. Valese stopped and looked to Trunks before she left the courtyard. "We need to talk when you're done playing with your new toy". Valese said to Trunks as she looked over to Siana. Trunks didn't give her an answer but he knew better than to go back on a deal with her.

Valese told him the information about his mother. In return he was never to tell Goten about them. Of course, now she wanted something else.

Goten took this opportunity to speak with Bulla. Trunks told him that she probably needed her space but she didn't get that. Goten grabbed her quickly by her arm and pulled her away from the rest of the group. Siana and Trunks decided to leave them alone. Whatever that was going on between them was more complicated than it was worth.

Siana rubbed her side and smiled to Trunks. "Well that was out of nowhere". Siana said as she watched Valese storm off enrage. Siana was no fool so she would keep her nose down. She didn't want to stir the pot of crazy going on in the palace. Siana turned and looked up to Trunks as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"She's a bitch but you could take her for sure. I have to go see sit with the council. Want to come along? It won't take long". Trunks said ushering her along. She didn't object as they walked into the corridor of the palaces' open floor plan. They walked together in unison as she took in the palaces interior it was really a beautiful place.

**The Courtyard**

Goten forced Bulla to follow him as he pulled her into the tall bushes. She had stopped resisting him when she realized he wasn't going to let her go. They finally stopped when he was sure they were completely out of sight. Bulla snatched her arm out of his strong grip and looked at him. He seemed bothered and erratic. He had never touched her in public before so it was clear what he wanted was important to him.

"What do you want"? Bulla said trying to keep her voice and temper down. Goten ran his hand along her face caressing her soft skin slowly. Bulla didn't push him away. She didn't push him away because such tender moments with him rarely existed. Goten tucked the hair behind her ear and leaned in and kissed her. He pulled her close by the back of her neck and deepen the passionate kiss. Bulla allowed him to have her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands left her hair and lingered on her waist as they threatened to go lower. Bulla pushed her tongue into his warm mouth.

She was mad at him for not telling her but she knew he was a soldier first. Goten always followed orders and she couldn't change that about him. Bulla didn't want to fight with him anymore. They were always fighting, she just wanted him. Bulla wanted him more than anything. Love was difficult and she loved him and couldn't change that either.

Goten allowed her to enter his mouth as he tasted her sweet mouth with his. Goten's hands roamed all over her body. His hands gripped her butt and squeezed it tightly. He wanted to take her so badly, right there in the gardens but, he valued his life more than instant pleasure. Before he could stop himself from taking her she broke the passionate kiss they were sharing.

"After tonight what does that mean for us"? Bulla didn't want to ask but she wanted to be sure. She didn't want to be sitting and thinking about them anymore. If he was sure about her she could make it through tonight. She could make it through all the bullshit her family threw at her.

"I'll he here if that's what you want". Bulla couldn't have smiled any harder as she pulled Goten into another kiss. That was all she needed to hear from him. He was worth all the crazy she had encountered in the last past months.

**Meeting**

Trunks sat with Eglin and Siana as the meeting was more casual than he expected. Lunch was laid out for him. Eglin had a paper in his hand and he wondered what this was all about. Eglin kept looking at Siana. He was more than likely trying to figure out why she was there. Trunks enjoyed her company. She hadn't thrown herself at him or tried anything. She was also very nice to look at too.

"Your majesty, I have some great news for you". Eglin said looking at him with a deviant smile. Trunks didn't really like the man at all. He was a coward and didn't like Trunks in the first place. Trunks remembered being a kid. Eglin was always siding with his grandfather. Which usually meant pain or punishment for him. Trunks smiled at the diplomat and looked at the feast in front of him.

"Eglin, if you honestly thought this was good news. You wouldn't be trying to appease me with food. I have to get ready for the ceremony. So why am I here?" Trunks said making himself comfortable at the round dining table. Eglin nodded and began to get down to business. Trunks knew that he hated him. Eglin thought that Trunks was a privileged brat and with no discipline. Eglin hated feeling like he had to babysit the prince. Eglin felt like if it wasn't for him this empire would have fell a long time ago.

Eglin thought Vegeta was a bad king, Bulma was a whore, and both of their children were hell sent.

"Of course your majesty. As you know that your time to choose a mate is approaching quickly. This year you will be twenty-three and the people as well as I believe it is time, for you to mate. It's favored by the people." Eglin said slowly as he watched Trunks' face change. Trunks looked at Eglin and just rolled his eyes. Siana didn't say anything just looked at the devious man in front of her. She wasn't a mind reader but she could tell people true intentions, feelings and wants. It was like a sixth sense. People who weren't loyal to the empire sicken her.

Trunks just sighed and shook his head. "I don't understand why it's your concern or the people in the least. I'm sure my father has stressed to you before this is not a democracy. I do not need the people's vote or favor". Trunks said watching Eglin shift uneasily in the chair. Trunks looked at the paper in his hand and wondered what it possible said.

"My Prince, consider the options at least. Your father's announcement tonight as well as him marrying that…your mother he will not have the people's favor. If you marry it could turn the opinion of him around. Please just look over the list. They are ranked by popularity". Eglin said handing Trunks the list. Trunks looked at Siana for some reason. It was as if he was looking for her approval before he took it.

She nodded to him and Trunks rudely snatched it from Eglin's old hands that hadn't seen a day of battle. Trunks hadn't been so mad in a while. One name could only make him so mad. Valese's name was at the top of the list followed by ten other names. Trunks incinerated the paper with a small ki blast and looked at Eglin. He didn't seemed effected by Trunks anger in the lease.

"You're out of your mind you senile fool! I'm not sure how her name got on that list but it's clear she has her claws into you. When I mate it will be my choice. My father doesn't need my help or yours Eglin. I suggest you keep your nose out of my business and keep it up my father's ass." Trunks stood up abruptly and headed for the exit. Trunks hated the feeling of being pressured into doing anything. Trunks stopped before he reached the door and stared the elder down with intimidation. "Mention her name to me again Eglin and I'll kill you". Siana got up in more of a slow manner as she watched Trunks leaving the room in a rant.

"Vegeta is smarter than you think. Vegeta is more dangerous than you think. My suggestion to you elder is do your job and not think. You never know whose listening." Siana said as she watched Eglin's eyes began to bulge and his heart rate increasing. In her opinion Eglin was a pitiful excuse for a Saiyan.

**One Hour before the Coronation**

Bulla looked out the window of her patio and sighed. For the second night this week she was all dressed up for a party she wasn't excited for in the least. Her dress was a traditional Saiyan dress. It was dark blue and made from silk. The neckline was strapless and it showed an honest amount of cleavage. Along champagne diamond necklace with the royal insignia hung around her neck. The dress was tight around her stomach. The dress was tight all the way down to her hips and flowed outward all the way to the floor. Her long blue hair was braided into a tight bun on the top of her head. Her makeup was lightly applied and her lips were rosy red.

Bulla heard a knock on her door and wondered who it was. She didn't say anything just looked in surprise to see Vegeta coming in her room. Bulla sat down on the chaise and continued to stare out the glass doors. "So you knock now"? Bulla said sarcastically to the king. He was dressed in his own dress uniform. He couldn't help but smirk at his beautiful dark. She was a handful and he wanted to strangle her at times but he loved her.

"Bulla everything you see out there is yours. This is your kingdom and it always has been. I maybe be giving it to you but you have to take it. They will make you earn it and you must prove to them you deserve. Saiyans are strong, ignorant and prideful and so are you. You're a Saiyan and I expect you so to be better than us all. This is not about me despite whatever the hell you may think. Your mother did the right thing keeping you away from all this. She was wrong to keep you from me. You will thank her for not exposing you to this. You are the Princess of Vegeta-Sei". Vegeta said to her as he watched her.

He knew she was listening to him. Bulla was coming to terms with everything that was happening. Either she was going to hate them forever or get over it. Her bitterness began to dissolve after talking to Goten. He calmed her down and kept her from being irrational.

Vegeta looked at her as nothing but silence filled the large room.

"I'm ready". Bulla said standing up walking over to him. Her head was high and her posture was regal. She latched her arm around his and allowed him to lead the way.


	21. Chapter 21

**We Are Us**

_A/N: I believe we need a little bit more T/M moments. Good or bad you asked for it, and I will deliver. Thank you for all the reviews and don't forget to review this one. Please favorite this story and follow me if you love it!_

Marron finally stacked her papers up that she had spent all day reviewing. Trunks hadn't so much as even looked her way. Not that she was surprised by that at all. If he needed something from her he'd send a messenger or an email. Marron took the next step and moved out of palace. It seemed like the most logical thing to do. A condo like home in the capital was a good fit for her. It was a relief from dodging him on the daily. The last time she saw him was at Bulla's coronation about a week ago. He passed by her with a pretty petite girl on his arm.

Marron couldn't help but be saddened a bit so, it seemed that he had truly moved on.

The only good news under her belt was that Desin signed the papers and in thirty days she would be divorced. It was reliving to know she was finally getting past that part of her life and moving on. Marron stopped shuffling threw the papers until one of them came across her as odd. It was a report about the trading post. It had irregularities in them, Marron read over the document and paused in shock. Marron jumped up after reading the document carefully. Marron opened her file cabinet and grabbed a folder marked _Trading Reports _in a desperate rush_._

After dating the paperwork back for the last past three months something was wrong.

The trading post worked simply. Many of the merchants there weren't Saiyans. Many species occupied the market and sold goods such as; weapons, foods, and exotic items. Every merchant had to pay rent for and contribute a portion of their good to the empire. It was almost like a tribute some gave more and others gave the bare minimum. The problem that seemed to be over looked by the post commander could be serious or a simple mistake.

Dangerous weapons were limited on the planet. A special permit was required and they were regulated more than other goods. The king wanted to make sure that the palace was never in danger of attack or revolt. There were not many weapons that could hurt a Saiyan but there were a few. The empire had enemies and Vegeta was aware of that. Vegeta didn't ask for and percentage of the weapons just made it very difficult to be sold. The tax just to sell weapons was doubled to make it even harder.

The trading post was a major intergalactic depot. It brought in a lot of revenue and made the empire stronger by creating relations.

The problem was there seemed to be more weapons being sold then permitted. Also, the issue wasn't red flagged. Someone wasn't following regulations while someone else was covering it up. Marron looked though the inventory sheets and everything looked normal. The sales report didn't exist for the past three months either only a sheet that said; report pending. Had she been so blinded the last couple months she had missed the reports in all.

It wasn't Marron's job to regulate the trade. Her job was intergalactic relations, as in keeping the peace. Her job crossed over into the trading post only because it was galactic trade. The person who she needed to tell about this was of course Trunks. She didn't want to risk an awkward moment but this was important. Marron looked at the clock and it read right past midnight. Marron knew that this shouldn't wait until morning. Marron also knew that he was awake. More than likely he had just left the gravity simulator and he was probably just now getting in the shower.

Marron wiped the sleep from her eyes and pushed her blonde hair out her face.

For the first time Marron was exhausted from this job. Trunks had placed more responsibilities on her shoulders. She knew she could handle it, but her head wasn't on straight. Being so overwhelmed she came to her office at the embassy in her sweat pants. Her outfit consisted of dark grey leggings, a black razorback tank top, and a light blue zip up plush jacket. Marron stretched her arms over her head as she leaned back into her leather executive chair.

She allowed a long sigh to escape her lips as lazily got up out of her chair and grabbed her folders. Marron leaned down to tie her black sneakers and looked toward the palace that was in the middle of the city.

"It's now or never". Marron said locking up her office doors and heading toward the illuminated palace. That stood proudly tall in the middle of the imperial city.

**The Gardens**

"I'm leaving in the morning for about a week." Siana said sitting in the garden on a stone bench next to Trunks. His arm was over her shoulder and she laid into his warm, strong chest. They stargazed together as she enjoyed the warmness of his body on hers. The cold air of the desert seemed not to exist anymore as they touched. They were content with just talking. No physical contact had happened between them besides sparring. Trunks confided in her for she seemed not to judge him or his choices.

"You'll enjoy that. I haven't been in the field since Valese was transferred. I don't want to become content". Trunks said as he looked up to the half crest moon in the sky. Trunks missed going out into space. As a child it was all he wanted to do. Being out there gave him clarity, no matter what problem he had. Not all his missions involved killing somewhere diplomatic and other just exploration. Trunks always had a thirst for knowledge.

Siana smiled to him genuinely as she leaned over to the lavender prince. He was reminiscing about the past and what could be the future. "You have your own ship and can take care of yourself. Why not just go"? Siana asked sitting up from her lounge position in his arms. Trunks shook his head as he stared at the millions of stars in the sky.

"No I couldn't. My father needs me here. The empire isn't steady. A lot of people aren't happy about Bulla. Also, the wedding isn't going to be a public event anymore. My mother wanted something small and private. It does sound ideal though to get away from here for a while". Trunks said looking down to Siana's eyes. Those honey dipped eyes made him feel comfortable. Trunks gave her small smile and then pecked her cheek softly. "Be careful and remember your training. I want to see you before you leave again". Trunks said dazed with how beautiful he thought Siana was.

Trunks liked his relationship with her. He cared about her a lot and she gave him hope. Hope that the world wasn't black, white, and dull. The world was full vibrant colors and she just made them brighter. Siana smiled and got up from the stone bench. She nodded to him as she stood. Siana leaned forward toward him as he sat and placed a hand on his cheek. A finger caressed his cheek as stared back at her. "Goodnight, Prince". Siana said quietly leaving him there alone to his thoughts. His lips lingered to have her, but he refused to ruin a good thing.

Trunks sat there for a while until the cold air began to get to him. Standing to his feet he left the garden. He enjoyed being surrounded by the beauty of the garden. His mother made them beautiful with different colored flowers and green grass. It brought him much needed clarity.

His body was aching a bit after his late night sparring session. It allowed him to clear his mind and focus on his life. Trunks walked toward his room and stopped when he saw a familiar face coming his way. Trunks felt his stomach begin to curdle at the sight of her. He didn't understand why she still made him feel this way. Becoming immune to her seemed impossible for her. She seemed different as she got closer. Her appearance was not her normal high class diplomatic clothing. Her long blond hair was braided to one side and she looked tired.

She smiled to him as he noticed her approaching him. Trunks only wondered what she could want at this time of night. Trunks had been doing an outstanding job avoiding her at all cost. He hadn't spoken to her since that morning they shared together. Realizing his wounds were healing made him feel better. When he looked at her before he'd become angry, almost in a rage. Now, he looked at her and saw the same old beautiful Marron.

Trunks returned a small smile as she got closer.

"Your majesty, I know it's late but I have some very important news". Trunks frowned inwardly as she used his formal title. Trunks hated it when she called him that. She knew him better than anyone. Trunks sighed and decided to let it go.

"What is it? Are you okay? You seem a bit rattled". Trunks asked with concerning words as he took in her appearance. Her light blue eyes were tired and her face seemed distraught. Trunks had never seen her so out of it before. Marron blushed and tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ears and held the files to her chest.

He made her feel so insecure at times.

"Oh…I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired, but this is important. Would you mind coming back to embassy to talk? I don't think it's safe to talk about it here". Trunks instantly went into a defense mode. He started to analyze the area looking for energy signatures. Trunks concreted his senses looking for any pending danger. Detecting no threat he nodded to her.

Trunks wasn't in the walking mood. He stopped as they were to the end of the stairs that lead to the palace entrance. "Do you mind if we fly"? Trunks asked like a shy school girl going on their first date. Marron looked at him with almost disbelief in her eyes. Marron was carefully not to aggravate him so she nodded. Trunks picked her up bride style and awkwardly took to the skies.

Marron tucked her face into his chest to keep the chilled wind out of her face. Trunks tried his best not to make anything too awkward for her, or him. He had seen her a naked and this was making him uncomfortable? Sometimes he despised having human emotions. They made life a lot more difficult for him.

After the short flight they landed safely in front of the embassy. Trunks let her down gently and allowed her to get her balance.

"Thank you". Marron mumbled as she went to open the door to the office. Marron turned on the lights and noticed that almost everything was trashed. Her heartbeat became rapid as she looked around the destroyed embassy and mostly her office. Trunks grabbed her forearm and pulled her closely. Anxiety began to take over her rational side as she began to panic.

"Trunks, I think someone is after me. Or at least this file. I mean I was only gone for about forty minutes. Oh my gosh what if I was here when they-"Trunks shook his head and cupped her face with both hands gently. He forced her to look at him as she was panicking. He remained cautious of the situation as he put her first.

"Calm down. No one is going to hurt you. Especially, if I'm around. It not safe for you to be here or at your house tonight. Come back to palace and you can stay with me. Just relax Marron. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. Okay?" Trunks said making her anxiety melt at his calm voice. Marron found his words and eyes comforting her once again.

Marron just looked into his eyes and found comfort, then she nodded to him slowly "Okay".

**Trunks' Room- One Hour Later**

"So you think the post commander knew about this and just let it go? This…this can be really bad Marron. The empire has enemies and if they have those weapons it could mean trouble. Saiyans are already at odds with my father about Bulla. To outsiders this could be a vital striking point because we don't have support right now." Trunks said unsettled with the paperwork that he had looked over.

The problem was more major than Marron thought. Trunks pushed his hair out of his eyes as they both sat on his king sized bed together. Marron nodded to what he was saying signaling she understood.

"I believe that Saiyans may have some part in the missing weapons. Saiyans overlook everything that goes on down there. The only possible way to pull this off would be help from a high ranking officer. This could be just the beginning of a revolt, Trunks. Saiyans could be supplying these weapons. I mean ki absorbers, vaporizers, and energy shields. Your father carefully regulated all of that for a reason." Marron said pulling her knees into her chest. Marron took a deep breath inhaling his scent. His room also was a pleasant musky smell that she always identified him with.

Trunks looked at her and smiled a little. "What do you suggest I do"? He asked softly as he watched her rock a little back and forth on her butt, while maintaining her balance. Trunks laid on his back on the cloud like bed and looked up to the ceiling as he waited on her reply.

"I guess first thing we should do is see who was responsible for not counting the inventory correctly. I have the feeling were not going to like our answers at all. I think a storm is within these walls and building fast." Marron said looking over to him. He didn't say anything but she knew he heard and understood everything she had said. He was thinking about his options. Analyzing the problem while devising a plan altogether.

Marron looked around the room for a minute and noticed that his liquor cabinet wasn't replaced. She wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. Marron never thought he had a drinking problem. Trunks enjoyed a drink, but Marron never once seen him drunk.

"Are you okay"? Trunks said turning his head to the side to look at her. Marron looked to him as she was knocked out of her daydreaming. Trunks didn't say anything just waited for her reply. Trunks enjoyed looking at the blonde beauty. He had never seen anyone as beautiful as her. It made him sad to think about them. Trunks often wondered if he should have ever asked her to come to his planet. It would have avoided said heartbreak.

Marron nodded lazily to him. The adrenaline of the embassy being trashed had destroyed her sleepiness. "I'm okay just tired and a little shaken up. I don't think I'll be able to sleep until this is solved. My mind is going a hundred miles an hour right now". Marron said letting her legs go and resting them on the soft bed. Marron began to unbraid her long blonde hair. Her long hair came to the middle of her back.

Trunks just stared at her as her naturally straight hair that was now wavy and wild. It was odd to see her like this especially when she was always so polished and poised. Trunks pushed himself up with his elbows and continued to just stare at her.

His glance was almost burning into her skin from his intensity. She remained silent as she felt him shifting on the bed. Trunks sat completely up without removing his eyes from her porcelain skin. Marron began to shake her hair with her hands until she felt his warm hands on her partially exposed mid-section. He slipped behind her as she was sitting on her knees. Trunks laced his fingers around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry about everything I said about you Marron. You didn't deserve that". Trunks whispered softly into her ear. While his hands playfully caressed her pelvis .Marron felt her heart racing and her body began heavy at his sudden but tender touch.

"I'm sorry too Trunks". Marron said placing her hands on top of his. They both remained on her waist until he pulled her waist into his groin. Marron gasped at the sudden use of force but remained calm.

Trunks navigated his way in front of her and wasted no time connecting their lips together. Marron didn't allow her confusion to get the better of her. He couldn't shake the thought of them together since he had been with her. Despite his feelings then it had been everything that he wanted. It was better than he could have ever imagined it could have been. More importantly sex was different then it was with anyone else.

Trunks grabbed her wavy hair in his hands and pulled her closer to him. His other arm wrapped around her waist. There was no part of their bodies that weren't touching. The pleasure he was experiencing with her was effortless. Marron lips mimicked his movements as he left hot kisses on her lips. His movements became feverish and unpredictable. He made her feel like no one else could. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he laid her carefully down on the bed.

She was in bliss as his hands touched her in all the right places. Yearning for him was an understatement. She craved him in all the wrong ways. He broke the kiss suddenly as he looked to his door. Trunks looked down to Marron and didn't say anything to her. He just sat up and walked over to his door. Looking at the time she wondered who could be at his door at two in the morning.

Trunks felt butterflies in his stomach as he made it to the entrance of his room. Opening the door he saw an armored Siana who seemed to have a pleasant look on her face. Her honey colored eyes read him like a book. She was truly a Saiyan for he couldn't see a single emotion on her flawless face.

"Marron is inside she…" Siana shook her head to stop him from explaining himself to her.

"Trunks you have no reason to explain anything to me. Marron Juu is your business not mine. Therefore, I don't want any association with her. I'm nothing to you so do not explain her to me. I just doing like you asked I also wanted to see you before I shipped out". Siana said with a blank expression on her face. Trunks wasn't sure what to say to her. There was no denying that he had feelings for Siana, but Marron was all he had ever wanted. Trunks walked out the door and closed it behind him.

"I do owe you an explanation. You and I both know that we have something between us. She is staying with me because I feel she is in danger. I brought her here so I feel like she's my responsibility. I won't lie to you Siana. She means a lot to me." Trunks said trying his best to tell her the truth without sounds like a pompous asshole. He knew Siana could read him so he made it easy for her. He grabbed her hand and allowed her to such his thoughts. Siana kept their eye contact, it intensified every passing moment.

Dropping his head she continued to look at him. "I don't want anything from you. I doesn't take a physic to tell you that girl will hurt you. Why did you ask me here tonight"? Siana said keeping her posture tall and demanding respect. Trunks remembered why he wanted her to be here. He wanted to kiss her before she left. That wouldn't be fair to him, Marron, or Siana. Siana cracked a smile as she looked at him.

"You flatter me and impress me at the same time. I'd like you to meet me at the docks when I arrive". Siana said with a small smile on her face from reading his thoughts. Trunks felt a blush creep across his face as he averted his glance away from her.

"I'll be there." Trunks said looking down to her. Trunks wrapped his arms around her and hugged her softly. She wasn't sure what was happening but it felt nice. Siana allowed the odd gesture and just stood there awkwardly. Trunks laughed and pulled away. "It's called at hug".

**Vegeta's Office: 6:00 am**

"Do you understand your mission Goten"? Vegeta asked as he finished briefing Goten on the mission at hand. His task was simple observe a group of bandits. Identify is any stolen merchandise is with them. Return the stolen goods with minimal use of force. Whoever resist is to be terminated it was simple and to the point. Goten scrambled his notes on the tablet as he yawned. Vegeta raised an eyebrow to the young elite's lack of concentration. Vegeta hated when people didn't answer him.

"GOTEN DO I NEED TO SPELL IT OUT!" Vegeta yelled loudly grabbing everyone's attention in the room. Goten snapped back into reality and nodded.

"Of course, My King. The mission is to observe, infiltrate, and return all stolen items from said party. Brute force is to be used if resistant is meet." Goten said repeating the task almost word for word. Vegeta narrowed his eyes to his leading commander and wondered if he really was paying any attention at all.

"Is there something else more important on your mind commander"! Vegeta asked. Goten wasn't sure if it was a rhetorical question or not. He took his chances and replied to him either way.

"No sir, It' just Bulla kept me up at night". Goten said as his sleepy mind didn't processes the words he had said correctly. Goten failed to understand what he said to his girlfriend's father who also was his boss. Goten was blind to the chain reaction his careless words had started.

Siana couldn't help but snicker at the misplaced words.

Irisa and Raiz mouths just sat agape at what their commander had said.

Vegeta squeezed his morning brew of coffee while destroying the cup in his hands.

Goten wanted to punch himself in the face for what he had said. He was sure Vegeta wanted that more than anything though.

"Ummm…as in she didn't want to go to sleep. Instead she wanted to train with me. We trained all night your majesty. I swear that is all." Goten said trying his best to defend himself. Goten knew the king well and he had quite the temper. Goten felt his good graces dwindling with ever drip of coffee falling to the ground.

"Clear the room"! Vegeta demanded of the elites that he commanded. They are shuffled out of the room leaving only Goten and himself there. Goten knew he had all but yelled out he was sleeping with the princess. They trained last night, they just covered more than one field. Goten did his best to remove her scent from him. He knew that a keen nose like Vegeta's would pick it up. Goten was assured that her arousal still hadn't lingered on him. He indiscreetly asked Siana to smell him before the mission briefing.

It was embarrassing, but it didn't amount to the rage Vegeta could create.

"Goten I'm not sure your intentions with my daughter but understand. She is my daughter. Despite the relation we I will kill you if you hurt. "Goten straightened up as he listened to the sincerity and seriousness in Vegeta's voice. Goten understood how he felt about Bulla. Goten shared the same overprotectiveness and care for her. She was an amazing person to have in his life. Goten nodded to his leader.

"Yes sir. I would have it no other way." Goten said respectfully. Vegeta nodded to him and kept his normal frown on.

"Understand, if it wasn't you she was interested in the person would already be dead." Vegeta said truthfully. He knew he couldn't expect Bulla to never be with anyone. As much as he wished it was true. If there was anyone he could entrust her life with it was Goten. Goten was the perfect warrior in every aspect of the word. He was loyal, strong, and disciplined. Vegeta knew he could always rely on the young Saiyan. Goten made his way through the ranks despite his high level connections. Only a year had passed since he had been made the commander over the entire Elite division. He wanted Trunks for the job but he didn't have Goten's credentials.

Trunks was more of a free spirit. Trunks was stronger in ways. Goten was strategic and selfless which made him a good leader. Vegeta knew a good leader when he saw one. Picking Goten over his son was tough but it was the right decision. Besides Kakkarot and Trunks, Goten was his most trusted.

"Thank you". Goten said as he was astonished to hear Vegeta say something that wasn't hostile, demanding, or terrifying. It was rare to receive a compliment from the Saiyan King.

"Goten while you are out there separate yourself from her .Because, thinking about her will only get you killed or hurt. You must concentrate on your squad and your mission that is all. Do you understand"? Goten listened to this advice he was receiving for the man he had grown up around. Vegeta was always his grump uncle when he was younger.

"Yes sir. I will complete this mission on the behalf of you and this empire". Goten said saluting his king by placing his fist over his heart. Vegeta nodded and dismissed the young Saiyan.


	22. Chapter 22

**Calm Waters and Lonely Nights**

Trunks rustled her hair in his hands as he carried her over to his desk. Their feverish skin collided with each other as their lips refused to part. He laid her down on the large oak desk. All the papers fell gently to the floor as her body laid on the workspace. Marron tossed her head off the side of the desk in pleasure as he sucked on her neck tenderly. Marron closed her eyes tightly and wondered how the simple meeting turned into this. As they stared to go over more strategies for the trading post incident. They had got a good bit off work done, but they weren't even close to the issue.

As Marron entered the room with him it was like a chain reaction. Her body began hot and between her legs began to tingle. It was undeniable that she craved him. Every time she promised herself she would stay away. She would find herself under him in a compromising position. Marron was very aware of the company he'd been keeping. Marron watched him with the stunning Saiyan, Siana. Siana had never said anything to her just gave her blank stares and proceeded with her business.

Therefore, Marron saw no reason to interact with her. Trunks had made his choice. Marron wasn't clear on their relationship at all. Not much talk happened between them when they got together. It was a spell she believed influenced both of them. He seemed not to know what they were doing either. Marron was still sleeping in his bed which made things more complicated.

Trunks ran his fingers up her soft thighs as she moaned softly at his touch. His talented fingers ran up her emerald green dress. Her dress had a deep v-neckline in the front. She knew her intentions when placing the curve-hugging, sensual, and seductive dress. The dress had a golden high waist thin belt that wrapped her midsection. With every passing moment his hands moved closer to his final destination. He urged to have her lying naked there, just for him.

Marron pulled him closer as she wrapped her arms around his strong neck. Her tongue slipped into his mouth fighting for dominance. He responded with wrapping her legs around his groin. Trunks pushed his hardness against her making her moan. Smiling into the kiss he loved to control her. The desk began to creek under them as they were intertwined with each other. Trunks jumped as he heard his office door opening. It was too late as he heard a very familiar grunt behind him as he jumped off of Marron who was positioned on the desk.

"Both of you in my office now! If you make me wait I guarantee a worthy punishment". Vegeta yelled into the room that smelled of arousal. Trunks sighed as he watched his father leave the room in a bad mood.

Marron sat on the desk in complete horror. Her face was the color of a tomato as she was petrified with shame. Trunks pushed his hair back in frustration and shrugged. "Come on we shouldn't keep him waiting. I don't think he's in a good mood today". Marron looked at him and covered her face.

"Trunks! Your father, the king and my boss just walked in on us about to have sex." She yelled hopping down off the desk trying to situate herself. Marron began to smooth out her dress and pull her long hair back into its original ponytail. Trunks walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry about it. He knows we're having sex, he doesn't care I promise. It's kind of my fault I didn't sense him coming. I was kind of distracted, but we should go he hates waiting." Marron just shook her head at him. Nothing he had said made her feel any better. It problem made her feel a lot worse then what she did in the first place.

Marron followed Trunks out of the office and to Vegeta's which wasn't very far.

**Bulma's Room:**

"Is there a reason your room is the size of a small zoo". Bulla said laying on the bed looking up to a magazine. Bulma was standing on a pedestal wearing red ball gown dress. She was being fitted with her wedding gown for the ceremony that was taking place in a week. Bulla had begged and plead for the ceremony to be postponed until Goten returned from his mission. The deal was if she started talking back to her mother and Vegeta. Bulma would agree to postpone the event for a couple more days. Bulma would have said yes either way just to see her happy. Bulla made the proposition herself.

Bulma laughed at her comment and looked at her. "It's built for a queen what do you expect? Vegeta's room is probably double this size. It's like a condo in there and its two stories." Bulma said as she was getting annoyed with the fitting that had been going on for the last past hour. Bulla sat up in confusion as what she was told.

"What reason is there for his room to be so big? So his ego fits in it"? The servant seamstress began to snicker a bit causing a fit of laughter began to erupt in the room. It was like a chain reaction. Bulma bent over and began to laugh hard as well as Bulla. Bulla finally got her laughing under control as her stomach began to hurt. Bulma got down from the pedestal and walked over to bed and sat down in the red gown.

"Bulla, I want you to know that Vegeta did want to be there for you. I made the choice to exclude him. He hurt me and I didn't want him to do the same to you". Bulma said pushing the hair out of Bulla's face. Bulla sat completely up on the lavished bed and looked to her mom. Bulla knew she was telling the truth and that she wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt her.

"Mom, I believe you. I just don't want to talk about that right now. It's going to ruin my mood." Bulla sat pushing her wavy cerulean hair over her shoulder. "We'll talk about it another time, maybe after graduation". Bulla said messing with her manicured nails trying to avoid her mothers' gaze. Bulma nodded to her daughter. She wanted to make things right with her again. If was what she wanted to fix this then she would do whatever it took.

Bulma knew one thing that would get her some points.

"Well Bulla you know I have a communications beacon in my lab. It works just like the one at Capsule Corp if you want to call Goten". Bulma said with a sly smile on her glossed lips. Bulla became overly excited and tackled her mother on the bed with a bear hug. Bulla squeezed her tightly while jumping up and down on the bed. Bulma smiled and handed her the key card from her night stand.

"Thank you soooooo much mom". Bulla said taking the key from her mother and dashing out the door at the speed of the light.

**Vegeta's Office:**

Vegeta stared the duo down as they stood in front of his desk. He wasn't in a good mood at all. What topped his mood off even more was having to look for Trunks the old fashion way. No way was at the palace today because they were either gone on the large scale mission with Goten or being utilized by Bulma. Trunks always kept his energy signature hidden making it harder to find him than usual. What made all of this worst was Trunks had been doing an awful job of hiding the mess he was in with the trading post.

Marron Juu was usually pretty good at her job. Vegeta had never really had to speak to her because she was usually doing right. She was on his staff as not only the ambassador of Earth but his intergalactic relations advisor. She was supposed to submit a report weekly it seemed to slip her mind while she was shacking with his son. He had no problems with her at all. He was surprised as everyone to see her on the arm of that weakling Desin. Vegeta had always hated that spoiled brat, he was sure Bulma could probably knock his lights out. She was the Duchess of Earth and Vegeta just shrugged his shoulders at the news. Nothing seemed to surprise him anymore.

"Do you know why I approved you for this job, girl"? Vegeta asked frowning at her, unintentionally. Marron looked at him and then to Trunks she wasn't sure if it was a hypothetical question or not.

"Do you not speak"? Vegeta asked her again a little bit more aggressive, as he was getting annoyed. It was his pet peeve to repeat himself. Marron jumped a bit as he snapped at her. Marron swallowed hard at her first verbal encounter with the King of Saiyans. Trunks looked at his father sternly, he didn't like to see her scared.

"No. I don't know why you did, your majesty". Marron said in a meek tone as the man before sent shivers down her spine. Vegeta relaxed back into his chair and looked at her and rolled his eyes at her meaningless response.

"I approved you because of your mother 18. She is an optimum warrior and I owed her a favor. I didn't give you this job because my son couldn't resist temptation. Your job is to alert me of problems that will affect my empire. Did you not believe that a breach in the trading post would affect any of that? Was your report missing because you were busy with other things or did you prefer me to find out for myself? Vegeta asked speaking to her in an aggravated tone.

Marron felt like she was going to pass out. She had never been reprimanded by a boss before. Marron knew very well how intimidating a Saiyan could be, and he was king of them all. Marron was about to reply but Trunks pushed her behind him protectively.

"Is this what this is about, the trading post? Marron did her job and reported it to me. I took the liberty myself and handled the situation. She doesn't report to you, I do. The report was missing because I enlisted her help solving the issue. It's an ongoing pro-"Trunks said as he was cut off by Vegeta. Trunks tone rose with each word as he defended Marron from his father. He had no reason to yell at her like he was or to accuse her.

"I'm am both of your superiors! Neither of you handled the situation accordingly. Both of you are aware my protocol on all weapons at the trading post. For either of you to think it was your responsibility to handle something in my corner was out of line. I don't give a damn about what you believe is her job description. Despite, any extra work you assigned, my work comes first. You didn't handle anything, either of you! You had the post commander confined to quarters and shut down the weapons market. You alerted the fools who believe that got away with know they didn't! I taught you better than that, you do not strike unless you're certain you're going in for a kill, but I see busy her between her legs!" Vegeta said yelling the last sentence standing from his chair staring his son down. Forcing him to stand down from the heated conversation.

Marron just listened intensely to the lecture she was receiving along with Trunks.

She was scared, embarrassed and disappointed in herself. Vegeta had his point despite how mean he said it all.

"Your majesty, I'm sorry your right your work does come before all but, I don't believe is was stupid to start investigating. Yes, they know that were onto them, but it froze all transactions. We even boosted the checkpoints looking for the missing inventory". Marron said looking for the confidence in herself. She spoke trying to keep her glance locked with Vegeta. His gaze felt like it was burning her skin. She looked to Trunks after and she could tell he was angry.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes to her and shook his head. "I'll just assume you've never been a battle before. So I'll explain it to you and only once, because this isn't economics. You and your comrades have been tracking a group of bandits for days. Instead of assuming you know everything you sit, wait and observe all activates. A warrior starts to notice patterns and find weaknesses, because thieves are like rats they start to dig in. Open the post back up and Trunks report to the holding cells. Valese is waiting there for interrogations, go with him girl". Vegeta said dismissing them and pouring himself a glass of bourbon.

Marron looked to Trunks waiting on him to leave. "Go. I'll come find you before I go to the holding cells". Trunks said looking down to her giving her a small reassuring smile. Marron nodded and left the office leaving the royals alone to themselves.

"You didn't have to take it that far and you didn't have to insult her either". Vegeta just rolled his eyes at how dramatic his son could be at times. Eglin had been bothering him about Trunks since Eglin threated to kill him. Vegeta poured the dark smooth beverage down before he responded.

"Never trust a woman who lies to you". Vegeta said nonchalantly as he referred to Marron. Trunks just shook his head to him knew he was bringing up the mating issue.

"Tell me this father, if you know all the shit that bitch Valese has done, including try to kill Bulla then why the hell do you keep her around. What does she have on you"? Vegeta just shook his head to Trunks and crossed his arms as he stood by his window. He motioned for Trunks to join him by the window.

Vegeta looked down as he had Bulma's lab built right outside his office window so he could always have her close. He looked down and saw Valese entering Bulma's lab without any permission. They watched as she hacked the code easily to the door and slipped silently inside.

"Valese is a power hungry bitch. She is going to bury herself without anyone's help. She is your enemy not mine, son. I wouldn't take the privilege of killing her away from you. I have manners." Vegeta said quickly with a devilish smirk on his handsome features. Trunks understood his father completely as his Saiyan instinct began to take over him.

"Valese is leading an uprising isn't she"? Trunks asked curiously. Vegeta just poured himself and his son a glass of bourbon.

"Also, Siana was added to your list and I gave her my favor. I almost killed Eglin over it, he refused to leave it alone." Vegeta said handing Trunks the glass of liquor. Trunks raised an eyebrow at what he'd just said. His father was such a puzzle to him. Trunks could have sworn that his father hated Siana. He quickly finished his strong beverage and headed for the door.

"And Father try not to be so harsh with Marron. I love her and she respects you." Trunks said sitting the glass down before he left to meet Marron.

**Bulma's Lab: **

Bulla entered the lab as she turned on the lights. The room looked like a replica of the labs at capsule corp. It seemed everything was in sterling silver and cleaned to pristine. Her mother could be such a slob at times she knew that this wasn't her doing. Bulla always had known her way around a chemistry set. She just didn't find any fun in it at all. Her mother would spend late nights working on prototypes and gadgets. It was fun a couple of times, but as a career it never dawned on her.

Bulla wanted to do way too much in life before she got tied down to a job. She wanted to travel and be free and have no worries. Bulla felt there was so much she wanted to accomplish outside of working for Capsule Corp. Bulla walked over to the communication beacon and turned it on. It would allow her to video conference with Goten. She just hoped he was awake or not busy. Bulla typed in the password and swiped her mother's key card. She found Goten's ships signal and waiting as it rung.

About thirty seconds went by until the large screen flashed and then a sleepy familiar face came into view. "This is Commander Goten Son of the-"Goten stopped as he realized that he was not being contacted by the king. He gave her a small smirk and tried to push the sleepiness out of his eyes. Bulla smiled at how cute he was when he rubbed his eyes like a sleepy child getting ready for bed.

"Bulla this is unexpected. Are you okay"? He asked making sure that this wasn't a distress call. His mind always went wild as soon as he left her side. He thought about all bad things that could happen to her and it drove him wild. Then he remembered that she was the daughter of Vegeta and sister to Trunks and they'd never let anything happen to her. Bulla nodded to him as she smiled at see his face in high definition.

"I'm okay. I just miss you that's all. I didn't mean to wake you up". Bulla said admitting to him how much she did miss him. Since he left her bed was lonely. After he left the Elite's Quarters for the day. He would skillfully sneak through her window and lay with her at night. Other nights Bulma would allow her to go his house. Bulla would always claim that she came home that night. Of course, she was lying and would spend the night wrapped in Goten's arms.

Goten shook his head in disagreement. "No, you didn't wake me. I was making my rounds on the ship and seen your call. I must admit seeing your face this late is a little bit more appealing than a yelling Vegeta." Goten said holding his head up with hand. He didn't even realize he had been smiling at her. Bulla laughed a bit and remembered why she called him in the first place.

"Well thank you. I'd like to think I'm more attractive than my dad. Anyways, the reason I called is to tell you my mom is going to postpone the wedding until you get back. I knew how much you'd want to come". Bulla said cheerfully as she tucked her hair behind her ear. Goten sat in shock at what she just said. Had she really just held up a royal wedding for him? She clearly had a lot more influence in the kingdom then he'd previously thought.

"Oh…That wasn't necessary Bulla." Goten said being awakened by the news. He just found himself staring at her at lot of the time. Not only her beauty intrigued her but her attitude was feisty and she never took no for an answer and he thought that was sexy. Power to him was attractive.

"She was happy to do it. Don't worry about it. Also, the day after the wedding I'm leaving for Earth. My high school graduation is coming up, but I wanted to go back home for a while before it. I wanted you to come with me. Vegeta, Trunks and my mom are going to join me on the day of. I was hoping you'd come and with me." Bulla said nervously hoping that he would say yes. She read his face and could tell he was confused about something.

"What the hell is high school and why are you graduating from it"? Goten asked in confusion. Bulla could help but laugh a bit and look at his confused face.

"High school is just like the Elite Academy here. It's just not that hard, but it's just as cruel. I'm graduation so I don't have to go there anymore. It's just like a rite of passage. So will you come, I'm sure Vegeta won't mind." Goten had seen her go to any school before or be instructed so he figured she must not be too good at it. Goten nodded to her.

"Let me speak to him about it myself. I would come only if I'm not needed here". Bulla rolled her eyes at his answer because it wasn't what she wanted to hear. Bulla was cut off from a reply when she heard a female's voice in the back ground. She almost screamed when she saw Siana come into view with skimpy black shorts on and a sports bra. In other words she was partially naked in front of her boyfriend. Goten turned too looked over his shoulder at her.

"I have to go. Siana and I have a lot to do before we land." Goten said turning back to the screen as he watched Bulla's face change from a smile to a pissed off look. Goten just shook it off since he was sure he didn't do anything.

"Oh I bet you do. Bye." Bulla said hanging up the call in ignorance. She knew Goten wasn't doing anything with Siana it just pissed her off. She also knew that Siana was into Trunks for the most part. Her mind was just going crazy.

"Now what makes you think that he won't fuck her behind your back like he did me"? Valese asked as she emerged from the dark part of the lab. Bulla jumped as she was startled by hearing someone else's voice in the spacious lab. Bulla went into defense as she learned to never let her guard down around her. Valese was sadistic and erratic, everyone knew she had it out for Bulla from the time she arrived.

"Valese what are you doing in my mom lab"? Bulla said disregarding her comment about Goten. She knew that she had a way of getting into people's heads. Trunks was a prime example.

"Is the little princess scared of me? Goten and Trunks aren't here to protect you". Valese said walking closer to Bulla. Bulla just rolled her eyes and stood up from her chair. She stood a bit taller than her, but Valese's intimidation levels evened everything out.

Bulla just looked down to her and frowned. "You spit in my face Valese. I will never forget that. I suggest you get out of here before I have you drug out by your hair. I do have that leisure now…" Bulla said smiling to herself at the thought. Valese just smirked at her and walked passed her to the door that exited the lab.

"I hate her so much". Bulla said watching her leave the lab. Bulla looked to the direction that she came from and noticed things were at out of place. Valese had taken something from the labs and Bulla was going to find out. Because Valese did everything for a reason.


End file.
